SPARKZ - A Transformers Prime Love Story
by Beez' Nezt
Summary: "It's been quite a ride..." With those words Jack Darby bid a sad farewell to his Autobot partner Arcee, but sometimes saying goodbye is only the start of a brand new journey. For Jack and Arcee, the ride has just begun. First installment of the SPARKZ REFORMATTED series.
1. Chapter 1 - NEVER-ENDING NIGHTMARE

_"__Though our homeworld is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do. Alas…we will miss our home away from home, and the family we've made here."_

The war was over.

After untold millennia of endless struggle the valiant Autobots had finally defeated the evil Decepticons, saving both Earth and the planet Cybertron.

Now all that remained was to say _goodbye_.

Birdsong filled the air on a tranquil morning in the Nevada desert. Towering buttes and mesas pervaded the horizon, concealing an otherwise nondescript military base. Within its walls the members of Team Prime gathered together at Hangar E, the Autobots' secret headquarters on Earth.

Rafael Esquivel nervously asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"If the Cons are still out there, won't Earth be on their radar?"

Bumblebee immediately replied, "Raf, if you _ever_ need me, need _us_, for _any_ reason…" He smiled, "…we're just a Space Bridge away."

Special Agent William Fowler added, "_Besides_, we'll be in good hands with you, Jack, and Miko, continuing to serve Unit: E, in a…_semi_-official capacity."

Her eyes widening to _anime_ proportions, Miko Nakadai excitedly exclaimed, _"Whoa, _we're _agents?!"_

June Darby swiftly corrected Miko. _"Consultants…"_ She shot a brief warning glare at Fowler before turning back to smile maternally at the kids, "…until you're of age."

Ratchet stepped forward. "I trust that Unit: E doesn't have any rules forbidding the enlistment of rusty old _Autobot_ consultants?"

Arcee was incredulous. "Ratchet? _You_, of all - "

With a dismissive wave of his servo he interrupted her retort. _"Yip, yip, yip._ I _know_ where I am needed."

…

Bumblebee hung his helm as he walked alongside the elevated steel mezzanine where Raf stood. He stopped and gazed sorrowfully at his relatively tiny human friend.

"Raf…" The Autobot scout abruptly clenched shut his optics, attempting to hold back the overwhelming wave of emotion.

Long ago the war robbed him of the ability to speak, unable to communicate by any means other than the warbling of coded beeps and tones. During the recent final battle against the Decepticons, an unforeseen chain of events had led to his voice's miraculous restoration.

He found it strange that words now eluded him.

Understanding, Raf murmured, "…I _know_, Bee." He blinked rapidly and sniffed, "You don't need to say anything."

Bumblebee felt an ironic smile appear on his metal faceplate.

"I never _did."_

Raf managed to return the smile, his bespectacled eyes wet with tears.

…

Bulkhead sat on the floor, dreading what was coming. Up until this moment the only thing the tough Autobot Wrecker had ever truly feared was a lethal swarm of metal-devouring Scraplets, but even that wasn't nearly as terrifying as the thought of never seeing his favorite human again.

He didn't move as Miko slowly shuffled closer. She momentarily glanced up before turning around and resting against him. She curled up into a ball and hid her face.

"M-Miko…I guess this is - "

His words trailed off suddenly, the sound of a muffled sob making him flinch.

During his millennia-long existence Bulkhead had experienced centuries of war, watched old friends perish in never-ending struggle, and endured torturous pain and suffering.

_None_ of it hurt as much as hearing Miko cry.

Awkwardly hoping to soothe, Bulkhead reached out with his huge servo and gently brushed a single digit against Miko. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go, holding on for dear life as the tears continued to fall.

…

Arcee was all business and stared straight ahead, her pedes clanking lightly as she strode towards the growing assembly of departing Autobots.

Standing atop a nearby landing, Jack Darby leaned against a metal guardrail and waited.

At first she pretended not to notice but then her steps began to falter. Almost against her will, her stiff forward gait slowed until she finally came to a stop beside him.

Out of the corner of her optics she glanced at Jack, hesitating momentarily before turning her helm to look directly upon him. Meeting his steady gaze, Arcee gracefully swiveled her lithe sapphire and silver chassis about as she faced her youthful human partner.

Jack's eyes nervously darted to the side for just an instant, the edges of his mouth curling slightly upward in a melancholy smile.

"It's been quite a _ride…"_

At first Arcee smiled back but it quickly faded. Frowning abruptly she looked down, her expression uncertain and her tone strangely distant.

"Keep in touch, Jack…"

A mixture of surprise and hurt stole across Jack's features as he tried to make sense of Arcee's unexpectedly detached response. His hands gripped the guardrail tighter as he opened his mouth to interrupt, to protest, to say something…_anything._

She looked up again and Jack froze.

Arcee's glowing azure optics were filled to overflowing with an unmistakable, barely restrained longing as she stared deeply into Jack's intense gunmetal-gray eyes. He was spellbound, stricken mute at the sight.

Her voice cracked with emotion as Arcee whispered, _"…don't make me hunt you down."_

Without another word, she pivoted on her armored heel and briskly walked away.

Jack watched in stunned silence as Arcee left him with his unspoken thoughts…alone.

…

Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Smokescreen approached June and Agent Fowler. They quietly regarded one another for a moment until Fowler suddenly straightened his back and snapped to attention. He raised his right hand to his temple and saluted them.

The three Autobots returned the gesture, honored to have battled alongside the brave human.

As he watched them leave, Fowler slowly lowered his hand. The long years of fighting seemed to catch up to him all at once and his broad shoulders sagged slightly. He sighed, recalling another time of conflict, of faces that still haunted him. His eyes grew sad, remembering…

Fowler blinked with surprise as he felt a delicate hand rest comfortingly against his arm. He turned to see June regarding him with a knowing smile. He realized that she must have noticed his momentary emotional lapse, but felt no shame at being caught by the beautiful nurse.

…

The Space Bridge burst into existence, a spiraling emerald vortex remotely generated by the captured Decepticon warship _Nemesis._ It was a doorway through the extra-dimensional realm of transwarp space to the Autobots' planet of Cybertron...to _home._

Optimus Prime stalwartly stood before Ratchet.

A rare smile appeared on the faceplate of the Autobot leader, and with his distinctively deep baritone he rumbled, "Until we meet again, old friend."

Optimus reached out, clasping servos with the Autobot medic as he bid his comrade farewell.

It was _time._

The humans huddled close together as they watched the Autobots leave, one by one. The Space Bridge flared with a brilliant flash of light as each Bot stepped through and vanished.

Ultra Magnus.

Smokescreen.

Wheeljack.

Bumblebee.

Bulkhead.

Only Arcee remained.

Jack managed to put on a brave front, his lips pressed together in a determined, flat line.

At the last possible instant before she disappeared into infinity, she _stopped._

She stood only a hairsbreadth away from the Space Bridge. With but one more step, Arcee would be gone forever.

She didn't budge.

Jack swallowed nervously as his mind reeled with confusion.

_Wh-what's going on?_

The wildly coruscating lightshow that was the Space Bridge caused Arcee to appear like a shapely silhouette eclipsing the sun. Shadows danced eerily about the entire interior of Hangar E.

Then, she looked back.

Her unearthly blue optics pierced through the gloom, shining like twin stars. They flit about as she frantically _searched_ for something.

Arcee found Jack in the dark, her gaze instantly locking onto his.

He wordlessly stared back, not knowing what to do or say.

Her lips opened and she whispered a single word.

"…_Jack…"_

The Space Bridge flared bright as the sun. The blinding light enveloped Arcee, her faceplate twisting in unimaginable agony. She _screamed…_

The light abruptly faded, and nothing remained.

She was gone.

"_ARCEEEEE!"_

Jack awoke with a start and gasped, desperately sucking in deep lungfuls of air as he fought to catch his breath. At first he saw only darkness, but after a moment his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he realized where he was.

Home…he was _home._

More or less.

His _real_ home had been destroyed months ago by Megatron along with the rest of Jasper, Nevada. Now, along with the rest of the displaced denizens from the tiny town, Jack and his mother June lived in temporary emergency housing within a cramped settlement while Jasper was being rebuilt.

He looked around at his still-unfamiliar surroundings and exhaled shakily.

Blinking back the burning tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, Jack buried his face in his trembling hands. He cursed softly to himself using a Cybertronian expletive he had picked up a long time ago from Arcee.

"_S-Scrap…"_

Jack angrily swung his fist and slammed it hard against the wall, gnashing his teeth before crying, "…scrap, SCRAP, _SCRAP!"_

The same dream..._again._

The light to the restroom clicked on. Panting slightly, Jack stumbled to the sink and splashed handfuls of cold water from the faucet onto his face. He looked up and considered the haggard reflection staring back from the mirror, frowning at the dark circles underneath his painfully bloodshot eyes. There was a high-pitched ringing in his ears that sounded like a wind chime caught in a hurricane.

Jack was well aware what was to blame.

Ever since the Autobots left Earth a month ago, the nightmarish dream had plagued him. At first the troubled teen couldn't remember much about what happened in the nightmare, only that it involved _Arcee_ somehow. As the days transformed into weeks it gradually became more and more intense, until Jack could now vividly recall every detail with crystal clarity. Unfortunately, in that time he had barely slept and the never-ending nightmare swiftly took its inevitable toll on his body.

He opened the door to the medicine cabinet, his weary gaze falling upon a small bottle. After every other treatment in the book for insomnia had failed, his mother procured a prescription of sleep aids to help Jack get some rest.

He idly wondered if he should try taking one again.

Jack sighed miserably before closing the cabinet door, already knowing from previous experience that the pills simply didn't do any good.

Besides, no matter what he did, the nightmares _never_ stopped.

Jack shook his head, hoping to quell the persistent ringing that seemed even louder than before.

Desperate for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, Jack was about to return to his bed when he paused unexpectedly. He peered closer to the mirror, his attention drawn to the sight of a ghostly glow emanating from underneath his shirt.

He watched in fascination as the light pulsed slowly, its steady rhythm oddly similar to that of a human heartbeat. Jack's hand reflexively moved to rest against his chest, his palm flattening atop what was concealed there. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, finding comfort in the hidden light's blissfully soothing warmth.

A memory began to emerge from the mists enshrouding his exhausted mind.

_Always keep it close to your heart…_

A sudden knock at the door startled him, jolting him back to reality.

Jack removed his hand, seeing that the light had faded.

Taking a deep breath, Jack mentally forced his turbulent feelings down until he was satisfied that they were sufficiently buried. He ran his fingers through his raven hair, putting on his best poker face before opening the door.

Tentatively peering through the doorway, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"_DUDE!"_

Squinting at the unexpected barrage of sound and color, both from the loud voice and even louder clothing, Jack blinked rapidly as he stammered, _"M-Miko…?"_

"Long time no see, Jack. You look _terrible,_ by the way."

"Wow, _thanks."_ Jack wiped his blurry eyes. "Miko, what are you doing out so late?"

"Late? Guess _again,_ Jackrabbit. It's only eleven o'clock. _Real_ question is why you're asleep so _early?"_ She winked, grinning perkily at Jack.

Miko's wild, pink-fringed tresses billowed in the warm evening breeze, her impatient gaze darting to and fro before she finally asked, _"Umm,_ I know it's been ages since we've talked, but can I come _in…?"_

Listlessly Jack replied, "Oh, right…sure. S-sorry."

"So…this is where you hang, _huh?"_

As she uttered the words, Miko felt a sudden pang of _déjà vu._ Ironically, she had said the same thing to him almost two years ago when she had first visited Jack at his _original_ home.

She tried not to be too offended remembering that he hadn't exactly been thrilled to see her _then,_ either.

Miko glanced around, not surprised to see that Jack and his mother's modest-sized quarters were practically barren, with little to no furnishings. There was only one restroom, a small area that served as a kitchen and a confined living room with two fold down bunk beds. This was the case with everybody who chose to remain in Jasper as they attempted to piece together their lives. Resources were spread paper-thin and there was only so much the government could do.

Still, the stark surroundings were a bit much for the flamboyant foreign exchange student to take.

"Whoa, _Spartan."_

Jack sighed, "Wasn't much left to salvage after Jasper was wiped off the map."

"_Tell_ me about it. After Fowler gave us the all-clear to go back, I thought I was pretty lucky when I rescued my collection of Slash Monkey guitar picks. Too bad my _guitar_ didn't survive…poor thing looked like a burnt Pocky Stick."

Jack managed to smile. "So _that's_ why it's been so quiet lately…"

Miko swiftly repaid the affront with a playful punch to Jack's arm. He winced from the impact, having forgotten that the sole human member of the Wreckers was surprisingly stronger than she appeared.

She snickered, _"Weakling._ One more snarky comment like that and you're out of the band. Anyway, what about _you?_ Come across anything still in one piece?" A sudden horrifying thought occurred to her. _"Please_ tell me you didn't find your harmonica."

He answered by reaching into his pocket, intentionally taking his time before dramatically producing his sole surviving personal effect and handing it to Miko. She breathed a mock sigh of relief as she examined Jack's multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire-starter, its edges slightly scorched and blackened.

Miko smirked, "Your _survival kit,_ huh?"

Jack snatched it back and huffed, "Hey, don't laugh. Don't forget, this helped save my life once."

"_Meh,_ who wants to live forever?" Miko glanced out the window and asked, "Nothing else, then?"

"Mom was able to save an old photo album, but that's about it. Like I said, there wasn't much left."

"Where _is_ helicopter mom, anyway?"

Shuffling into the tiny kitchen area, Jack replied, "She's pulling another all-nighter at the base hospital." Jack did his best to stifle a groan, the joints of his aching body loudly protesting as he crouched to open a compact Mini Fridge. He got out a bottle of water and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"_Nah,_ I'm good." Miko quietly watched as he gulped the water, draining the bottle's contents in seconds. She took note of Jack's pale appearance and cautiously added, "I was going to ask _you_ the same thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I meant what I said earlier, Jack. You look awful…_sick,_ even."

Standing back up, he tossed the empty bottle into a nearby recycling bin and managed a wan smile.

"I'm not sick, Miko. I…I guess I haven't been resting too well lately."

"Bad dreams…?"

Jack muttered, "You have _no_ idea."

She frowned, "Wait, what?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry about me, I'm _fine."_

Miko _tsked_ and prodded, "Yeah, right. If that's true then why haven't you bothered to _call_ or anything? Look, I _know_ it was crazy for awhile with all the catching up we had to do in school. Plus, I still remember you once telling me how you were raised to be responsible to your schoolwork, your mom and your job, but come _on_ already! KO Burger is gone, your mom's always working, and final exams were last week! School's out, Jack…school's out _forever."_

She edged noticeably closer.

"What's going _on_ with you, Jack?"

Suddenly feeling backed into a corner, Jack hurriedly turned away from her and moved back into the larger living room. He answered, "Y-you wouldn't understand."

Miko followed, hot on his heels.

"What, you think you're the _only_ one with problems? Poor _Raf's_ been on lockdown ever since he got back home! I tried calling but his mom wouldn't even let me _speak_ with him! Not 100% sure with the language barrier and all, but I _think_ she might've implied that I've been a bad influence or something!"

"Miko…"

"And before you say _anything,_ the only reason I haven't been able to get in touch with _you_ is because of my host parents! Those two refuse to let me out of their sights for more than a minute! They're driving me _insane!_ I pretended to fall asleep early tonight just so I could sneak out and see you, Jack!"

"Miko, _l-listen._ I'm really beat. I've just been kinda busy and - "

"Busy with _what?_ What are you _hiding, _Jack?!"

"I-I don't want to talk about this."

"Why are you shutting me out? I thought we were friends!"

"I'm not! W-we _are…!"_

"Don't you understand? Don't you _get_ it, Jack?! I haven't felt this isolated and alone since I first came to Jasper, and I never want to feel like that _again!"_

"Miko…"

"I _miss_ you!"

"Miko, _please…"_

"I miss Raf! I-I even miss ol'_ Doc Bot!"_

Jack suddenly whirled about and snarled in Miko's face.

"_MIKO! PLEASE! I said I don't want to TALK about it!"_

Shocked at himself for losing his temper, Jack abruptly sat down in a huff at the foot of his bed. He mumbled, "S-sorry."

Miko blinked uncertainly before it finally dawned on her.

"So…_that's_ what it is."

She tentatively joined him on the bed, sitting at the opposite end.

Quietly she replied, "I miss 'em_ too, _y'know."

From out of nowhere Miko produced her beloved pink cell phone, her constant companion for as long as she could remember. It was a veritable treasure trove of memories, containing high-resolution images of their adventures with the Autobots.

Her finger moved across the phone's touchscreen as she began to cycle through the vast gallery of pictures. There were all manner of captured moments, from threatening Vehicons and specs for a Space Bridge to an especially uncomfortable encounter with Soundwave, from a Wrecker reunion for Wheeljack and Bulkhead to ancient Grecian frescoes of alien Energon Harvesters, from an intense skirmish between Bulk and Arcee against Breakdown and Airachnid to close-ups of Bulk's new battle scars from said skirmish.

Seeing their Cybertronian friends once more stirred a multitude of memories.

Becoming lost in the past, Miko smiled absently and murmured, "Sometimes I have to stop and look at the pics I've snapped, just to prove to myself that it wasn't all a crazy dream."

The smile slowly faded.

"I-I _miss_ them…"

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"…_s-so much…!"_

Miko was not normally one who allowed her private inner feelings to show. The mere fact that it was happening spoke volumes of just how distraught she really was. Blindly she continued to swipe away at the photos until it was too much for her to take. Embarrassed, she dropped her phone and reached for a nearby pillow, concealing her face behind it until the storm passed.

After a moment she managed to compose herself. She sniffled, "S-sorry…sometimes it just hits me when I least _expect_ it, y'know?"

There was no reply from the other end of the bed.

Miko slowly lowered the pillow.

Jack sat there with an impassive expression on his face. Almost imperceptibly at first his shoulders began to quake, betraying his otherwise ironclad exterior as his bottled-up emotions screamed to erupt. He caught himself at the last possible instant before exploding and fought to rein everything back in, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and hands clenched into trembling fists.

Any feelings of personal loss that Miko had were immediately forgotten. She scooted next to Jack, gently placing her hand atop his.

"It's okay if you need to cry, too."

His voice wavered and caught as he struggled to answer, "I-I-I _can't,_ Miko. If…if I do…" He gulped, "…I won't be able to _stop."_

"Jack, look at me."

Reluctantly, Jack opened his swollen eyes and looked back at Miko.

She smiled reassuringly.

"It's _okay._ I'm here."

The world around them seemed to blur and become indistinct, slowly fading away until Miko and Jack were all that remained.

Almost from the very beginning they had been friends, but in the years that Miko had known Jack there had been times when she asked herself if there was something _more_ there.

Suddenly she simply couldn't bear not knowing any longer.

Feeling herself caught up in the confused swirl of emotions, Miko began to close the gap between them. Sliding even closer to Jack she reached out and gingerly turned his face towards her.

"M-Miko?"

"_Shh…"_

Miko slowly leaned towards Jack, uncertain of anything but the impulsive urge to _kiss_ him.

Abruptly, almost desperately, he pulled away.

Bounding to his feet Jack almost fell over as he took several unsteady steps backward, putting some distance between himself and Miko. He turned away once again and shakily leaned against the far wall, his legs threatening to buckle beneath him.

"Jack?"

His chest heaving, Jack collected himself enough to stammer, "M-Miko, I'm…I'm sorry…I-I can't…_please…"_

Still seated on Jack's bed, Miko wiped her eyes. More confused than hurt, she said, "I don't understand."

Silence.

She ventured further, "Is it - is it _Sierra?"_

"N-no. _Not_ Sierra."

More bewildered than ever, Miko demanded, "Then _who_ \- "

Jack slowly turned to face her.

Miko gasped, unprepared for the look of raw pain she saw.

She then realized that Jack's unblinking stare wasn't trained on her, but was instead focused like a laser to something _behind_ her. Miko followed his line of sight until it led her to her own cell phone.

An image of Jack and Arcee was displayed on the phone's screen, a subtle look passing between the two. The Autobot and her so-called junior partner shared an almost secretive smile as they gazed at one another, a silent exchange that hinted at something definitely…_more._

Everything suddenly clicked.

"_Oh." _Miko managed.

Jack's reddened eyes snapped wide open as he realized what he had unconsciously revealed. Panicking, he started to hyperventilate as he backpedaled and protested, "It-it's not what you _think…!_ Miko, y-you're _imagining_ things! I…_I…!"_

Without warning the words trailed off. He began to shudder violently before his eyes rolled back and his legs finally gave out.

"JACK!"

Miko leapt forward and caught him, holding him in her arms as she helped ease him to the floor. Softly she murmured, "I gotcha, Jack. _Shh…_it's okay, I gotcha."

She could immediately tell that he was sweating profusely, his skin clammy and cool to the touch. His breathing was erratic as he mumbled incoherently to himself.

"Y-you really _are_ sick, aren't you?! That's it, I'm calling for help…!" Miko reached for her phone.

"_NO!"_

Jack's hand struck like a cobra and instantly grasped Miko by her wrist, preventing her from taking hold of her phone.

"N-no. I'm…I'm okay."

Miko watched as Jack took a deep cleansing breath, forcing himself to regain control. When he finally managed to stop trembling, he looked up at her and smiled as if nothing were the matter.

"Seriously, Miko. I'll be okay…I'm just _tired,_ that's all."

Infuriated, she loudly retorted, "That's a load of _scrap_ and you _know_ it, Jack! What, d'you think I'm _stupid_ or something?! I've _seen_ tired! Remember how exhausted the three of us were when we were on the run from the Cons after they blew up the base? This is way _past_ that point! You look like you're at the end of your rope and it's _scaring_ me!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, shouting, "C'mon, _talk_ to me, Darby!"

Jack struggled to break free from her grip but Miko stubbornly held on.

"Look, I'm not going _anywhere_ until I get some answers. Either you come clean about what's going on, o-or else…_or else I'm telling your mom!"_

All at once, Jack sagged in her vice-like grasp, the fight gone out of him. He stared off into space and murmured in a distant, faraway voice, "I…I've been having this dream."

Miko let him go and frowned, "What _kind_ of dream?"

"A _nightmare,_ really…I-I don't know, it just…I keep reliving the moment when the Autobots left Earth."

"What, that's it? _Booo-ring!"_

Jack slowly shook his head, "N-no…there's more. I…I _wish_ that's all it was, b-but it's _after_ that when things start to get weird and…a-and then…something _bad_ happens."

His flat, emotionless tone caused Miko to shiver despite the warmth. She gulped before asking, "Wh-what _happens,_ Jack?"

He took another deep breath before forcing it out. "Wh-when Arcee steps towards the Space Bridge, sh-she stops, looks back at me and s-says my name. B-before she has a chance to say anything _else,_ there's this-this explosion of light and she starts to _s-scream._ Sh-she's _screaming,_ Miko…a-and then…suddenly Arcee's _gone._ She's gone like she never even _existed."_

Horrified, Miko whispered, _"S-scrap…"_

The words continued to fall uncontrollably from his lips, "I _know _it sounds insane and I don't understand _any_ of it, but I keep _seeing_ it! Every single night for a _month,_ I-I keep seeing Arcee and it's like she's trying to _tell_ me something important and then I _know_ what's about to happen to her b-but I can't _stop_ it! Over and over and _over_ again, I can't stop it from _happening_ and…_a-and…"_

"Wait, you've been having the same exact nightmare for a whole _month?_ Are you _serious?! _The odds_ alone _of that are - "

He snapped, _"I KNOW!"_ Jack barely managed to catch himself once more. "I-I _know._ It just…doesn't make any _s-sense…"_

Miko _shushed_ Jack again and pulled him close, slowly rocking him back and forth.

"_I'm s-sorry, Miko."_

Gently stroking her fingers through his hair, she quietly murmured, "What are you apologizing for? _I'm_ the one who should be sorry." She shuddered sympathetically. "A _month_…God, no _wonder_ you haven't been getting any sleep."

Miko slowly pulled away and sat down on the floor beside Jack.

"What does your _mom_ think about all this?"

Jack stared at the floor and rasped, "Sh-she doesn't know. I…I didn't want her to worry."

Miko sighed, "Classic Jack Darby."

As she attempted to gather her thoughts, one in particular stood out among the rest. It was an unsettling realization, one that until now even _she_ would have had considerable difficulty believing…at least, right up to the fateful moment when she took a closer look at that _picture._

She couldn't believe she had missed something so blatantly _obvious._ Suddenly she knew that she could ignore the truth no longer. Steeling herself, Miko addressed the elephant in the room.

"Jack? How long have you and Arcee been…_y'know?"_

He jolted as if struck by a bolt of lightning and apprehensively met her almond eyes.

"M-Miko, I _told_ you! You're _imagining_ things! Sh-she's my Autobot guardian, my friend, _m-my…"_

She smiled, "That picture says _otherwise, _Jackrabbit. Face facts, there is no way on Earth _or_ Cybertron that the looks you two were giving each other were anywhere in the _friend zone!"_

"I…I…"

Grinning salaciously, Miko nudged him with her elbow. "Sooo…_Arcee,_ huh?"

Jack hung his head low and muttered, "Y-you must think I'm_ crazy."_

Miko considered it and answered, "No, not really. When you stop and think about everything…all the stuff we've seen and been through…it's not crazy at _all."_

Overwhelmed, Jack smiled gratefully and whispered, _"Th-thanks."_

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and nodded, "Glad to be your _bro,_ bro."

A peaceful calm settled upon the pair.

Miko snickered, "Kinda wish I had known what was going on _before_ I went and embarrassed myself, though."

Jack grimaced, feeling a fresh wave of guilt crash over him.

She gave an unworried shrug. "It's _cool._ Yeah, I've sometimes wondered if anything was ever gonna happen between us and sure, I'm a little bit jealous but then again, who _wouldn't_ be? You're a _rock star,_ remember?"

Jack blushed at the unexpected praise.

"M-Miko…I - "

"Oh, don't _worry!_ It's not like I'm so hung up on you that I'm gonna go nuts and try to hook up with _Knock Out_ or something! The heart wants what the heart _wants,_ Jack. Me? I'm partial to rock stars. You…? You apparently like 'em _tall."_

He snorted in spite of himself.

"So, what do you think it _means_…this _dream_ you keep having?"

"I don't _know._ S-sometimes, I've wondered if it's some kind of _warning_…y-you know, telling me Arcee's in _danger_ or something."

Miko pondered that for a moment and then said, "Jack, there's something _I've_ been wondering. Why didn't you ask Arcee to stay?"

He sputtered, _"Wh-what?"_

"You heard me. Why _didn't_ you?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack helplessly flung up his hands and cried, "What was I _going_ to do, Miko? Say that I-I…"

"_Whoa._ Are you for _real?_ I mean, after seeing that picture I thought you two were _already_ a done deal! You mean you never even _told_ her?!"

"I…I didn't…c-couldn't…"

Miko sympathetically shook her head.

"Oh,_ Jack…"_

"Besides, sh-she had a _home_ to rebuild…we _all_ did." Jack hung his head and sighed desolately. "Everyone had to get back to living their lives."

"Well, it's never too late to _try."_

"What are you talking about?"

Miko grinned excitedly, "Hear me out, I have an _idea._ Why don't you go see _Ratchet?"_

"R-Ratchet? But…"

"…I _know,_ I know. We're not supposed to bother him while he's working on that big _science project_ of his. Then again, since when have we ever let a little something like _that_ stop us? Just this _once,_ why don't you bend the rules and stop by the hangar? This might be just what the doctor ordered…for _everybody!_ Besides, Ratchet's _long_ overdue for a break."

"Sorry, but I _still_ don't get it. What does seeing Ratchet have to do with anything, Miko?"

"_Duh._ Because I bet if you ask nice enough, he _might_ be willing to arrange for you to visit Cybertron. _You _know, so you and a certain someone could have a nice little _talk_ about things…?" Miko winked, "Remember, Bumblebee _said_ they were just a Space Bridge away!"

Jack's tired eyes closed as he sighed again, "No."

She exclaimed, _"No?!"_

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, but I've been enough of a burden…on _everyone."_

Miko forced him to look at her. "Oh, _stop_ it, Jack! You're _not_ a burden! Quit being so darn responsible for everybody else and think about _yourself_ for once! You keep bottling this stuff up and you're just gonna get even worse than you already are! You've got to unlock the door and let it all _out!"_

"And _then_ what? What do you think is going to _happen,_ Miko? Arcee and me live happily ever after and ride off into the _sunset_ together? Nothing is going to happen, and nothing ever _will."_

"_UGH!_ You are so _impossible_ sometimes!" She huffed with exasperation, suddenly standing to her feet and forcefully pulling Jack with her.

Under her breath she muttered, _"Jakku no baka."_

Jack frowned. He knew the extremely rare occasions whenever Miko slipped into her native tongue usually meant she was _upset_ about something.

Swaying unsteadily, he asked, "Wh-what'd I _say?"_

Miko didn't answer. In spite of how frustrated she felt, she knew that right now Jack needed her help. Firmly wrapping an arm around his waist, she supported his weight and slowly guided him back towards his bed. She eased him into a lying position before glaring threateningly at him.

"_M-Miko…?"_

It all came out in a rush.

"_Sukino hitowo wasureyouto surunante kotowa, shiranai hitowo oboeyou to surunoto onajida!"_

Yep. _Definitely_ upset.

"_Um,_ Miko…I don't speak Japanese, remember?"

She growled, "Then let me spell it _out_ for you. I _said_ that trying to forget someone you care about is like trying to remember someone you never _met._ You don't have a choice in the matter, Jack. Believe me, _I know."_

"B-but - !"

"Did you ever stop and ask yourself if the real reason you keep having these dreams _isn't_ because Arcee's in any kind of danger, but it's because you've been trying to deny how you really _feel?_ Face it, Jack…you're _connected_ to Arcee. Trying to forget about her would _really_ be crazy."

"I…I don't understand. Why are you _doing_ all this, Miko? I-I thought - "

"That's your problem, you _think_ too much!" Pushed well past the point of frustration, she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to pummel Jack mercilessly with it. Quickly casting the pillow aside she plopped down on the bed next to him, leaning nearer until their faces were only millimeters apart.

"_Because,_ you big dummy! Your happiness means more to me than anything _else!_ Oh, and in case you're worried about _her_ forgetting about _you…?"_

"Y-yeah…?"

"_Not. Possible."_

Miko was abruptly aware of just how close they were and blushed furiously.

"S-sorry, got a little carried away there." She quickly leaned back, self-consciously tucking an errant strand of pink hair behind her ear before asking, "Look, I just want you to be all right. Will you promise me that you'll at least _think_ about what I said?"

"I…I guess so, sure."

"Jack? You and me, w-we _are_ still friends…_aren't we?"_

Jack managed to smile tiredly and answered, _"Always,_ Miko. _Best_ friends."

Miko regarded him for a long moment, her eyes shimmering. She finally took a deep breath before mustering her courage.

She kissed him.

It was an innocent, chaste little thing as Jack felt Miko's lips brush feather-light against his own. She slowly pulled away and nervously gazed into his eyes. He blinked back at her, the surprise on his face plainly evident even through his guarded exterior.

Suddenly she rose to leave.

"Miko?"

She hesitated but didn't turn around, finding herself utterly unable to face him.

He asked, "Are…are _you_ going to be all right?"

Miko remained motionless, her voice steady as a rock. "Try to get some rest, Jack. We've got a big day tomorrow. _Graduation,_ remember?"

"I remember. Th-thanks again, Miko…thanks for _everything."_

Before closing the door behind her, Miko finally looked back at Jack and smiled sadly.

"_Oyasumi nasai, Jakku."_

The door shut and once more Jack found himself alone.

It would be a very long time before he managed to fall asleep again.

**To be continued…!**


	2. Chapter 2 - SWEET ON ME

_"__Hmp. Never realized how darn tall these things were…"_

His spiky-haired head just barely visible from behind the lofty podium, Raf nevertheless gave silent thanks for the modest growth spurt he had experienced the past month. He awkwardly reached up and grasped the gooseneck microphone before tilting it down, flushing with embarrassment when the mike squawked with an irate blast of electronic outrage.

Hearing the high-pitched trill, Raf couldn't help but be reminded of Bumblebee and the warbling sounds that he had once used to communicate. Only the other Autobots could interpret what the maimed scout was attempting to vocalize…that is, until the fateful day they encountered Raf. The young prodigy's peculiar ability to perfectly understand Bumblebee was a mystery that had never been solved.

Not for the first time since the Bots left Earth a month ago, Raf found himself deeply missing his Cybertronian friend.

Nervously clearing his throat he opened his laptop, clicking on the triple-encrypted file labeled _Raf's Notes._ He scanned his notes briefly before looking up and addressing the large crowd assembled in the field outside the partially-rebuilt school.

"My fellow graduates, over the last several years here at Memorial High School we have learned a lot. For example, Mr. Green showed us why Euler's equation of complex analysis is called one of the world's most beautiful mathematical formulas. Principal Williams taught us that having a big mouth will always get you into trouble. And, we learned to never, _ever_ let someone else do your science project for you…_especially_ when it's a model of an erupting volcano!"

There were a few amused snickers among the graduating students as they remembered the day when the makeshift volcano that Ratchet secretly 'helped' build had literally blown a hole through the school roof. Thankfully the upstairs classrooms had been empty at the time and no one got hurt.

"All of this knowledge will no doubt be very valuable to us as we move forward in life. We need to…to…" Raf trailed off and paused thoughtfully for a moment. He then took a deep breath and closed his laptop before he leaned against the podium and chuckled.

"It's almost funny. I spent _weeks_ working on this speech trying to come up with the perfect theme, something really _important._ Something like, how to build good relationships and rely on one another, or how to respect each other's differences. Don't get me wrong, these are all _fine!_ I've just thought of something that's even _more_ important, maybe the most important thing of all…"

His bespectacled eyes twinkled as he softly spoke the word.

"…_family."_

Raf adjusted his glasses and said, "Let me explain what I'm talking about. I come from a big family, and growing up I learned that sometimes it was pretty easy to get overlooked. There were days when I wondered if _anybody_ even remembered that I was still there. Take it from me, _no_ family is perfect."

He motioned towards the crowd. "And like any family, none of _us_ are perfect either. We don't always get along, do we? We disagree, we bicker, and sometimes we even fight. Why _is_ that? Is it because we're all _different?_ I mean, take a look at the person sitting _next_ to you."

Raf's ever-perceptive eyes quickly scanned the crowd of graduates while they complied. He picked out several familiar faces as they did so.

"Who do you see? Well, _I_ see a cheerleading captain…"

Sierra glanced up for only a heartbeat before scornfully rolling her eyes. Her blonde friend whispered something that caused both girls to giggle.

"…an up-and-coming illegal street racer…"

The school bully Vince yawned with boredom and rudely flipped Raf off.

"…the current record holder of the most detentions ever given to a foreign exchange student…"

"_WOO-HOO! _ROCK ON!" Miko hooted as she triumphantly threw Raf the horns.

"…and a former fry cook who's _clearly_ meant for better things."

From his seat near the front Jack sat quietly, attempting to avoid drawing any attention to himself.

"_Everyone_ is different. Different ideas, different beliefs, different walks of life…when you think about it, we have practically _nothing_ in common!" Taking the microphone in hand, Raf slowly walked around to the front of the podium.

"Or _do_ we?"

He smiled, "In spite of our differences, I like to believe that we're _all_ part of one big family. See, I always knew that I could count on mine, just like they always knew they could count on me…through the good times _and_ the bad, no matter what."

A serious, somber expression replaced the smile on his youthful face.

"And we've definitely seen our share of bad times. _All _of us have been through an awful lot these past several months. I mean, we lost almost _everything._ Our town, our homes…it's a _miracle_ nobody in Jasper lost their lives. This was in no small part thanks to the selfless actions of those brave unsung heroes who helped get us all to safety in the nick of time. If it weren't for them risking _their_ lives, none of _us_ would be here today."

The audience began to clap their hands, acknowledging their appreciation for their rescuers. As they did so, Raf sighed sadly. He had not only been referring to the military but also to the Autobots. However, because of international security he was sworn to secrecy about their alien friends and had to be as vague as possible. He quickly pushed aside any personal feelings of frustration and moved to resume his place behind the podium.

"So, here we are…high school graduation. Very soon now we're going to be signing each other's yearbooks and saying goodbye. There will be hugs. There will be tears. We'll do our best to keep in touch. One thing's for sure: life is about to transform." He smiled, "I'm not worried, though. We're _resilient."_

"As a final thought before we all go forward to the next stage in our lives, I'd like to leave you with a little story. There was this powerful leader, strong and wise, beloved by all the soldiers in his army. One of his most trusted subordinates, a harsh commander who always did everything by the book, approached him one day and wondered out loud why the soldiers entrusted to him had bristled so much under his command. The wise leader patiently answered, _"We must adapt to change. We are not cogs in a machine. We have grown into something greater, something greater than any army." _Confused, his subordinate asked,_ "What could be greater than an army?" _The leader smiled and answered, _"Family."_

Raf grinned, _"So!_ Let's keep doing what we've _been_ doing all along, living our lives as best we can and looking out for one another. _You_ know, what _families_ do." He hesitated briefly before saying, "I guess the only thing left to say _now_ is congratulations to the Memorial High School class of 2012 and to those who helped us get here. _Thank you."_

There was a heartbeat of silence that was subsequently shattered by the thunderous sound of frenzied applause as the graduates hurled their caps high into the air, relieved that the endless ordeal known as high school was finally over.

The construction crews tasked with rebuilding the school took that as their collective cue to end their break and noisily resume their labors.

After all, Jasper was not rebuilt in a day.

…

"Oh, I'm so _proud_ of you, Jack!"

Looking up, Jack saw his mother practically glowing with a fierce pride as she ran towards him. June enveloped him in a huge hug and began to cry. Fortunately, he had matured to the point where such public displays of maternal affection were now _somewhat_ acceptable, at least on certain special occasions. He reasoned that this was one of those times.

"Th-thanks, Mom." Jack nodded at the large man standing next to her and said, "You _too,_ Agent Fowler. Thanks for coming."

Distantly Fowler replied, _"Hmm?_ Oh…sorry, Jack. I just have a lot on my mind right now." With practiced ease he quickly schooled his troubled expression and forced an almost convincing grin.

_Almost._

Reaching out he shook Jack's hand, adding, _"Congratulations,_ son. Listen, I know this was hard for you. Graduating near the top of your class couldn't have been easy, especially in light of all your…_other_ activities."

Said activities included Jack encountering an alien race of mechanical beings locked in a millennia-long civil war, repeatedly risking his life to end said war, _and_ helping save not just one but two planets.

Fowler chuckled, "I _still_ can't get over everything that you kids did." He winced and quickly corrected himself, "Sorry, gotta remember to stop calling you guys _kids."_

Jack shrugged, "It's okay, Agent Fowler."

"Call me _Bill."_

"_GROUP HUG!"_

Miko appeared from nowhere, somehow managing to tackle everyone all at once in a crushing cuddle.

Fowler gasped for air, _"Choking…n-not…breathing…"_

"Ease _up,_ Miko…I think they've had enough."

Raf smiled happily as he approached, only to be grabbed by Miko and pulled into the inescapable embrace like a black hole sucking in a tiny asteroid. He didn't mind, for it had been far too long since he had seen his extended family. _Finally,_ they were all together again.

Plus, he _especially_ didn't mind being hugged by Miko.

Miko eventually freed everybody from her shockingly strong grasp, allowing them to breathe once more.

June cleared her throat and grinned at Raf, fondly ruffling his hair.

"That was a beautiful speech, Rafael. How did it _feel_ standing up there, being the youngest Valedictorian in the history of Memorial High School?"

Bashfully Raf replied, "It was…_intense."_

Fowler warmly clasped Raf's shoulder. He was about to add a comment when he frowned suddenly, squinting and taking a closer look at the young prodigy.

"Say, is it me or are you getting _taller?"_

Miko dramatically rolled her eyes, "Well, _DUH!_ He _is_ almost fourteen, y'know!"

Raf smiled gently, "Thirteen…_and three quarters."_

Jack broke his sullen silence and said, "By the way, Agent Fowler…"

Fowler quickly corrected him, _"…Bill."_

"_Uh,_ yeah…" Jack blinked uncomfortably before continuing, "…anyway, I was wondering if you had heard anything from _Ratchet."_

Watching the exchange from the sidelines, Raf registered a brief flash of alarm ghosting across Fowler's carefully guarded expression. He frowned at the reaction, mentally filing it away for future consideration.

_"Um, _why do you ask?"

Jack replied, "Well, I checked the parking lot but there's no sign of him _anywhere."_

Dismayed, Miko cried, _"Whaaa-aat?!_ But Doc Bot _promised_ he wouldn't miss graduation!"

Equally disappointed, Raf chimed in, "I know that Ratchet's been busy with his project, but _still…"_

Taking charge of the conversation, Jack's voice took on a clipped edge as he said, _"Exactly."_ He turned to his two friends and smiled grimly. "We need to find out what's going on. Looks like you get your way after _all,_ Miko."

Feeling her adrenaline suddenly surge, Miko fist-pumped and cried, _"Suh-WEET!"_

"C'mon, let's head on over to Hangar E and get some answers."

The three teens turned to leave, only to find a heavyset obstacle blocking their way.

"Sorry. No can _do,_ soldiers."

They all stared incredulously at Fowler, who apologetically held out his hands and said, "Aren't you guys _forgetting_ something? Like Raf _said,_ Ratchet's been burning the midnight oil with his big project. It's no small task either, rebuilding the Ground Bridge we confiscated from the _Harbinger_ into a fully functional Space Bridge."

Jack huffed, "We _know_ that, Agent Fowler."

Fowler replied, "And _I_ know that Ratchet needs only _one_ thing right now: _peace_ and _quiet_ so he can work."

Miko drily remarked, "That's _two_ things."

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, Fowler finished, "That means _no_ interruptions, and _that_ means _no_ sneaking in. Are we clear?"

Distressed, Raf asked, "But…what if something's _wrong?!"_

Tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose, Fowler explained, "I _understand_ that you all miss seeing him, but remember, the Bots experience the passing of time differently than _we_ do. A month probably feels like a _day_ to these guys. Ratchet must've just lost track of the time."

Raf shuffled his foot and murmured, "Well, _maybe…"_

He added, _"Besides,_ he's bound to be working with a lot of Energon, which we all _know_ is dangerous to us humans. I don't know about you lot, but I'd rather not risk unnecessary exposure to anything hazardous if I don't _have_ to. So, for the time being at least, let's just continue to play it safe and stay out of his way…_okay?"_

Miko pouted, _"UGH!_ Seriously, Agent Fowler…how much _longer_ are we gonna have to wait? It's been a month since we've even _seen_ Ratchet!"

He smiled reassuringly and said, "Look, if it helps you feel any better I haven't even been able to visit my own _office._ I'm sure whatever it is, it's probably nothing."

Jack rubbed his bloodshot eyes and sighed shakily, "I…I _guess._ I just hope he's all right."

Until now Raf had not been aware of just how exhausted Jack was. Seeing him up close and personal in his current state, he worriedly asked, "What about _you?"_

Jack took another deep ragged breath and managed to smile sheepishly.

"Who, _me?_ I'll be _fine,_ Raf. Just haven't been sleeping too well."

Miko frowned knowingly, saying, _"Baka._ You know you don't have to handle this thing _alone,_ right?"

Raf would have to be blind not to see that Miko obviously knew _something_ about what was going on with their friend. Squelching his initial reaction of feeling left out of the loop, as well as ignoring a slight twinge of jealousy, he nevertheless nodded in agreement, "That's right. We're your _friends,_ Jack."

A familiar wave of guilt swept over Jack as he realized how much Miko and Raf were concerned about him.

"You two are _more_ than friends…you're _family._ Listen, I-I just have to work through this on my own." He smiled again, nearly convincing himself.

Miko started to argue but suddenly exclaimed, "Holy scrap,_ look!" _Motioning excitedly towards a pair of familiar faces in the surrounding crowd of people, she squealed, "IT'S MY _PARENTS!"_

Raf asked, "What, your _host parents?"_

At that precise moment the aforementioned host parents stepped clear of the crowd. Hearing Miko's stray comment, their expressions visibly brightened at the fragile glimmer of hope that for _once_ she was actually happy to see them.

Miko snorted, "What_ever!"_

The host parents sighed resignedly, their fragile hope once again dashed to bits.

Pointing _past_ them, Miko explained, "No, my _real_ parents! They're the slightly stuffy-looking Japanese couple in the _back_ of the crowd! They made it! I wasn't sure they'd get here in time but they actually _made_ it!" Comically wide-eyed, she demanded, "D'you guys want to go meet 'em?" Without giving them the opportunity to answer Miko grabbed Jack and Raf by the hand, grinning gleefully as she said, "What am I saying, of _course_ you do! _Come on, boys!"_

"W-we'll be right here!" A somewhat flustered June remained behind with Fowler, taking the opportunity to speak with Miko's long suffering host parents.

…

Completely and utterly out of breath, Miko nearly fell over as she quickly bowed and ecstatically greeted her father and mother.

"_Tousan! Kaasan!" _

Miko's father, a short, stocky man in his late 40s, gruffly cleared his throat. Miko instantly stiffened, remembering proper Japanese protocol when in the presence of both family _and_ friends. She bowed apologetically and hurriedly corrected herself, respectfully referring to her parents by their formal honorific.

"_G-gomen nasai, Chichisan…Hahasan. Ogenki desu ka?"_

Glancing back at a slightly puzzled Jack and Raf, Miko quickly explained, "Sorry, my dad only speaks Japanese. My _mom,_ on the other hand…"

"Aren't you going to _introduce_ us, Miko?"

Miko's petite mother was the epitome of elegance. She smiled kindly as she spoke in clear English with only a faint trace of accent.

"_H-hai!_ These are my _boys - !"_ Catching herself again, Miko mentally facepalmed and formally finished, "...I-I mean, _k-korera wa tomodachidesu, Dabi Jakku to Esukiberu Rafaieru."_ Looking back once more, she said, "Guys, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai."

Miko nudged Jack in the ribs and whispered, _"Remember, you're supposed to bow!"_

Embarrassed, Jack performed his best bow.

She giggled at his ungainly effort and then turned expectantly to Raf.

Raf did not hesitate and stepped forward, inhaling deeply before he spoke.

"_Hajime mashite. Watashi wa Esukiberu Rafaieru desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

After respectfully greeting Miko's parents in flawless Japanese, Raf carefully executed a perfect 45 degree _keirei_ bow. He held the stance briefly before raising himself back to an upright position over the span of one slow inhalation. He then glanced at Miko and smiled.

Miko was shocked _speechless._

Tired as he was, Jack couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

_I'm impressed! Raf really pulled out all the stops!_

Also impressed with Raf, Mrs. Nakadai smiled kindheartedly and returned the bow.

Mr. Nakadai on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Raf as if he were a virus to be studied under a microscope. Finally he _harrumphed_ before reluctantly bowing back. Then he turned to face his daughter.

"_MIKO."_

Miko was visibly shaking as she answered, _"H-hai, Chichisan."_

With a stern voice that was cold as ice, Mr. Nakadai said, _"Watashi wa anata wo hokori ni omotte imasu."_

His expression remained unreadable. His _words,_ however, had an immediate impact on Miko.

With tears in her eyes, Miko beamed happily and whispered, _"Ch-Chichisan…"_ before she bowed low to her father.

Confused by her reaction, Jack whispered to Raf, _"What did he SAY to her?!"_

Equally perplexed, Raf quietly replied, _"I-I'm not sure. I'm still learning the language, and it was too fast for me to follow…!"_

Noticing Raf and Jack's baffled countenances, Mrs. Nakadai graciously explained, "Miko's father simply said he was _proud_ of her."

Raf sighed, indescribably glad just to see Miko happy.

Jack had long suspected that Raf had secretly been carrying a torch for Miko. After seeing his friend's unabashed reaction, those suspicions were at last confirmed.

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel he hastily excused himself, saying, "I-I'm sorry, I had better go check on my mother and make sure she's okay. It was very nice meeting you." He awkwardly attempted another bow before turning to leave.

Mrs. Nakadai smiled and said, "What a nice, _responsible_ young man."

Watching her best friend disappear into the crowd, Miko absently murmured, "Yep, that's our Jack."

Her attention otherwise diverted, Miko was completely unaware of Raf as he sighed once more and gazed longingly at her.

Suddenly Raf heard a deep rumbling growl. His eyes widened with dread, and slowly but surely he turned to see Miko's father glowering at him. With a sinking feeling Raf realized that Mr. Nakadai had caught him red-handed staring intently at his one and only daughter and how _awful_ this must surely appear.

Raf grinned lamely, nervously rubbing the scruff of his neck as he furiously rummaged through his internal lexicon for a proper Japanese apology.

…

"_Oops,_ I'm sorry!"

After several minutes of attempting to weave through the large crowd and return to his mother and Agent Fowler, Jack eventually collided with someone. Abruptly he found himself face to face with a familiar…face.

"_S-S-Sierra!"_

The one-time object of Jack's affections primly looked him up and down for the lengthy span of a single second.

"_HMPH!"_

Rolling her eyes, Sierra imperiously stalked away. Her friend, apparently forever joined at her hip, struggled to keep up with the redhead even as she whispered another secret of world-shattering importance.

Standing silently for a moment, Jack eventually shook his head and chuckled, _"Nice to see you too, Jack. Have a nice life, Jack._ Man, I sure dodged _that_ bullet."

He turned and quite literally ran into yet _another_ former acquaintance, this one even less happy to see him than the last.

"_Hnh._ Small _world,_ Darby."

Jack sighed, _"Hey,_ Vince."

"You look like _crap,_ Darby."

Jack sighed again, in absolutely no mood for a heated altercation. Instead, he attempted to engage his high school nemesis using the age-old art of confabulation employed by both used car salesmen and hostage negotiators, the art commonly referred to as _chitchat._

"So, _uh_…have you decided which college you'll be going to?"

Vince snorted, _"College?!_ That might be fine for you and your nerdy friends, Mister _'Clearly Meant for Better Things,'_ but I'm _done_ with school! Besides, my family's _rich!_ Once this lame town finally gets rebuilt, I figure I'll be put in charge of running the show! When that happens the first thing I'm gonna do is make street racing _legal!"_

Jack did his best to conceal an alarmed expression. Vince in charge of _anything_ was a truly terrifying thought.

"_Speakin'_ of, I haven't seen you riding around on that ugly _moped_ of yours lately."

Jack's eye twitched, prompting Vince to high-five himself for lucking onto an unexpected sore spot. Cruelly he proceeded to twist the knife.

"What _gives,_ Darby? Are you so pathetic that even that chunky, clunky _trike_ didn't want to stick around?"

Seeing Jack begin to seethe, he crowed, _"HAH!_ You should see your face! _Later,_ loser!"

Vince hopped into his newest muscle car and loudly revved the engine before skidding away, leaving behind a huge cloud of dust.

Jack coughed and muttered, "I could've just stayed quiet and let Knock Out kidnap him that one time, but _nooo…"_ He sighed as he slowly trudged towards the stage, suddenly feeling more worn-out than ever. Idly he wondered if the day could possibly get any worse.

Rounding the stage's corner, Jack immediately stopped dead in his tracks, flummoxed at the sight of his mom and Agent Fowler.

_Holding hands._

Jack groaned inwardly. It just got worse.

…

Raf groaned. It could _not_ get any worse than this.

Miko giggled almost maniacally, "I've never seen _anyone_ set my dad off like that! Well, anyone besides _me,_ of course. What did you _do?!"_

Raf's cheeks immediately began to color as he hurriedly stammered, _"N-nothing!_ It-it was j-just a little _m-m-misunderstanding,_ Miko!"

She eyed him suspiciously but decided to let the matter drop.

"Well, whatever it was it was _hilarious."_

Raf let out a sigh of relief, glad to be off the hook for the moment.

Glancing at Miko, he noticed that she suddenly had a sad, wistful expression.

Concerned, he took a shot in the dark and said, "I…I'm sorry your parents couldn't stay for long, Miko."

She shrugged, "S'okay, Raf. Those two are _always_ on the run. I'm used to it."

A strange peace seemed to settle over Miko and Raf as they casually made their way through the dispersing crowds. Raf couldn't help but feel a little bit hopeful as she appeared to be in no hurry to rejoin the others.

Abruptly Miko stopped and demanded, "By the way, why didn't you ever _tell_ me you spoke any Japanese?! You got all the inflections right and _everything!"_

Raf blushed again, anxiously answering, "I-I don't. I mean, I _didn't_….well, at least I didn't until our last spring break, anyway."

"What, is that big brain of yours still not _full_ yet? Seriously, why'd you do it in the _first_ place?"

Hoping and praying he didn't look half as nervous as he felt, Raf shrugged, "It's just…_you_ know, I kind of _figured_ there was a chance your parents might show up for graduation and…and I-I guess I wanted to be prepared so I'd make a good _impression."_

Miko stared uncertainly at Raf for what felt like an eternity, carefully reading between the lines of what he had said. Her eyes widened slightly, almost as if she were truly _seeing_ him for the very first time.

"R-Raf…"

"_AHEM!"_

They froze for a terrifying instant, both of them feeling unusually self-conscious for no discernable reason. Eventually they found the courage to turn around.

Facing Raf and Miko was an enormous multitude of people, all of Hispanic descent and all grinning ear to ear…that is, all _except_ for Raf's mother. Mrs. Esquivel had her arms crossed, a disapproving scowl on her otherwise attractive face.

"_Umm,_ M-Miko…? I'd like you to meet my _family."_ Raf awkwardly cleared his throat before adding, "M-my…_entire_…family."

Raf braced himself for the inevitable as he said, _"T-Todos…este es Miko."_

Nonchalantly Miko grinned, _"'Sup?_ Umm…comma estevez, amigos?"

Everyone remained still, blinking uncertainly.

Raf began to breathe a sigh of relief, _"Whew!_ For a _minute_ I thought - !"

Scarcely after the words had left his lips, Raf's family surged forward like a tsunami and swept up both Raf and Miko. The hapless teens were pressed tightly together in the center of a huge, crushing hug.

In unison everyone roared, _"HOLA, MIKO!"_

Miko gasped, _"Choking…n-not…breathing…"_

Raf managed to wheeze, "S-see? Now _you_ know what it's like!"

…

_Now I know what it feels like for a parent to catch their kid making out with somebody!_

Not wanting to add fuel to the fire of an already uncomfortable scene, Jack immediately ducked behind the nearby tall podium, flattening his lanky body against its surface as he hid from his mother and Fowler. He remained deathly still, pretending not to notice the peculiar glances passersby gave him.

It was painfully obvious that his mom and Fowler had grown much closer to one another than he had originally suspected. Without meaning to at first, Jack silently eavesdropped on the couple's hushed conversation.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry, guess I really _am_ more distracted than I thought."

"We've _all_ got a lot on our minds, but you need to remember you don't have to carry the weight of the world by yourself. Not _anymore._ We're in this together, Bill."

Jack frowned, quirking an uneasy eyebrow at his mother's casual use of Fowler's first name.

Fowler asked, "Remember when Prime came to me after the war with the Decepticons ended? He said he refused to leave Earth in its current state…that the Autobots were just as responsible as the Cons for all the destruction caused. He wanted to make amends by helping to _rebuild_ Jasper."

June replied, "I remember. I also remember you arguing tooth and nail with Optimus that humanity was tough and perfectly capable of handling things from this end."

"Yeah. I said they had a home of their _own_ to rebuild…not just one town but a whole _planet._ I couldn't believe it when Prime finally agreed." Fowler sighed, "And _that's_ just what I'm talking about, June. Maybe I _should_ have taken the big guy up on his offer."

Chancing a peek around the podium, Jack watched Fowler motion towards the ruined town of Jasper. The special agent growled, _"Look_ at this mess! It probably would've taken the Bots only a few _weeks_ to repair all the damage here, but…"

Squeezing his hand, June gently interrupted, "…but _nothing._ This isn't your fault. Stop trying to fix everything, Bill."

He nervously tugged at his tie and replied, "Fixing things is what I _do,_ June."

Fowler's cell phone beeped and alerted him to an incoming text message. He frowned as he read it.

Hastily he excused himself, "I'm sorry, June. It's the agency. I _have_ to take this call."

She smiled, "It's all right, I understand. Hurry back!"

"I won't be gone long."

Jack frowned suddenly at Fowler's choice of words. He closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the painful memory as it fought to break free from the dark confines of his mind.

_I just need some time…you know, to think about things. I won't be gone long._

Jack's eyes opened. He raked his gaze across the crowd until he found Fowler. Already suspicious of the special agent's recent secretive behavior, Jack watched him very closely as he walked away and headed in the direction of the school.

Curiosity got the best of Jack. Taking great care not to give his presence away, he left his hiding place and followed Fowler. Hopefully he was worrying over nothing, and if need be would apologize later.

…

Someone unapologetically forced their way through the massive mass and grabbed Raf, putting him into a headlock.

"_¡Hola, chiquito!"_

As he struggled to break free Raf huffed, _"¡No me llames eso nunca más! Al menos he crecido más alta…al menos siete centimetros!"_

Finally letting Raf go, they turned and said, _"Que pasa, Miko!"_

Miko giggled, "Fancy meeting _you_ here, Pilar!"

Raf's older sister smirked, "Hey, Rafael! If you can stop flirting with your _girlfriend_ for a minute, how about you come over here and pose for a picture with your _other_ fellow high school graduate!"

Doing his best not to blush, Raf sputtered indignantly, "She-she's _not_ my girlfriend, Pilar!"

Pilar snorted, "Whatever you _say,_ little brother!"

Miko laughed loudly, "You're _crazy,_ Pilar! Be serious! Can you honestly imagine…me and _Raf?!"_

Raf sighed, thinking to himself that he must have been imagining things earlier. Reluctantly he put some distance between himself and Miko, slowly becoming intimately familiar with the bitter flavor of teenage angst.

…

Keeping an adequate distance away from Fowler, Jack continued to follow clandestinely as he blended in with the rest of the crowd.

Fowler paused, glancing around briefly. Luckily he did not see his silent shadow and entered the school.

Jack hesitated only a moment before emerging from the crowd. He quietly slipped inside just as the door closed.

It was dark inside the school. Jack struggled to keep up, almost losing the special agent several times while attempting to maneuver in the shadowy hallways. Fortunately he managed to avoid being detected and still staying just within earshot.

Fowler stopped abruptly.

Jack likewise halted and held his breath, hoping that he hadn't somehow given himself away.

He quietly exhaled with relief when Fowler pulled out his phone and made a call, putting it on speaker.

It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"_I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call."_

The voice had an odd monotone sound to it, but it was unmistakably that of a woman.

Fowler replied, "Sorry, Syn. Been a little _busy_ lately."

Jack felt his face go hot as an old, familiar anger began to boil inside him.

_Is…is that supposed to be short for Cynthia or something? Scrap, I should've KNOWN Fowler was up to no good! They haven't even been together for that long and he's ALREADY cheating on Mom!_

The voice continued.

"_We have discussed this, Agent Fowler. I am your superior in Unit: E and you will kindly refer to me as such. Is that understood?"_

Jack's beleaguered brain did an immediate double-take.

_Wha - ? I-I thought that Fowler answered to General Bryce! Who IS this lady?!_

Fowler sighed, "My apologies, _Commander_ Syn."

"_That's better. Please proceed with your report, Agent Fowler."_

"Yes, ma'am. Since my last update there has been no unusual activity. After the Autobots left for Cybertron the base has remained on yellow alert, just to be on the safe side."

"_What about the strange energy surge you detected shortly after their departure? Have you learned anything more about it?"_

"Unfortunately, no…the surge disappeared almost immediately after it first manifested and hasn't reappeared since. Details are still sketchy at best."

"_I see."_

"Other than that, everything's been quiet."

"_Very well, continue to monitor the situation and let me know the moment anything changes."_

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack slowly shook his head, feeling a twinge of guilt for being so wary of Fowler when the beleaguered man was merely doing his job. Deciding he had heard enough, he patiently waited for the earliest opportunity to leave without being discovered and rejoin his mother.

…

Pilar and Raf stood next to one another, patiently waiting as each and every member of their family with a cell phone or camera took a photo for posterity. Unfortunately, there were a lot of family members and a lot of cell phones.

Finally, Raf's mother stepped forward to take _her_ turn. The normally rambunctious family members immediately fell silent, tabling any discussions they had previously been engaged in as they exercised all the quiet decorum of a crowd watching a professional golf tournament.

With the absence of any outside distractions, the perfect picture soon presented itself to Mrs. Esquivel. She was a hairsbreadth away from pushing the shutter button when she was suddenly startled by a shrill voice loudly echoing from the sidelines.

"Nice _phone,_ Mrs. E! Hey, I didn't know we had the same model!"

Mrs. Esquivel slowly lowered her phone as she glared pointedly at Miko. She frowned, turning to Raf before asking, _"¿Rafael, estás seguro de que esta es la chica que eres dulce en?"_

Everyone started laughing uproariously.

Horrified, Rafael burst into a furious blush and cried, _"MAMÁ! PLEASE JUST TAKE THE PICTURE!"_

Mrs. Esquivel summarily snapped the picture and captured the moment as Raf yelled helplessly, his face flushed and arms wildly flailing about in mid-rant. Pilar had a look of pure satisfaction as she grinned triumphantly.

"_Pilar, dejen de molestar a su hermano."_

She pouted, _"Aw,_ but _Papa…!"_

Raf's father, a powerfully built man with eyes that twinkled mischievously, chuckled as he turned to Raf and nearly smothered him in a huge bear-hug.

"_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rafael."_

Raf gasped, managing to extricate himself from the embrace.

"Th-thank you, Papa."

"_No seas duro con él."_

Raf smiled anxiously back at his mother and said, "I-it's okay, Mamá. Don't worry about it."

Frowning, his father gritted his teeth as he replied, _"No estaba siendo duro."_

Mrs. Esquivel abruptly snapped, _"¡Yo no imagino lo que he visto!"_

Things continued to grow more and more heated between Raf's parents.

"_¿Por qué me haces siempre esto?!"_

"_¡Sabes muy bien el por qué! Todos lo saben!"_

Taken aback by the very loud and very public spat between Raf's parents, Miko looked away and happened to glance over at her friend, knowing how terribly embarrassing this must be for him. Despite this, she was still startled to see Raf with his hands clamped over his ears, his eyes screwed shut in a desperate attempt to drown out the shouting.

Somehow it seemed vaguely _familiar_ to her.

Finally Pilar had enough of the bickering and cried, _"¡OYE! Al menos espera a llegar a casa!"_

Amazingly, the argument ended as quickly as it started.

When it was all over Raf cautiously opened his eyes and quickly changed the subject. Out of consideration for Miko he spoke in English and said, "I-I'll be back in a few minutes, everybody."

Placing some distance between them and his family, Raf swallowed nervously. It was time to make his big move.

…

Jack was about to make his move to leave when Fowler spoke again.

"So, uh…how _is_ everyone back at headquarters? Matt, A. J., Ray and the guys…?"

"_They are as well as can be expected. Fortunately, the world hasn't been endangered in at least a month."_ The voice giggled musically and chided, _"Feeling homesick, Agent Fowler?"_

Grudgingly he admitted, "Yeah, a little. Sorry, but I guess after years of constantly fighting the Cons, all this peace and quiet has me more on edge than _usual."_

"_Oh dear, I didn't think such a thing even remotely possible."_

Fowler ignored the jibe and shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle. Anyway, even though resources are spread pretty thin down here, the rebuilding of Jasper is proceeding as expected. Plus, just as soon as their summer break is over the kids will officially begin their training. I've got private tutors set up and everything."

"_I'm impressed."_

"_Told_ you I'd take care of everything, remember?"

"_Forgive me if I choose to remain a trifle…skeptical."_

"What's there to be skeptical about? I've covered all my bases, and _then_ some. Why do you think we came up with the cover story about Ratchet in the _first_ place?"

Jack staggered, suddenly unsteady on his feet.

_Wh-what…?_

"I mean, sure…the kids are starting to get suspicious. Not thirty minutes ago they were asking a whole _bunch_ of questions, giving me the regular third degree and all. Don't worry, though. I'm not taking any chances, _especially_ after what happened."

_Wait, what's he talking about? What happened?!_

"I'm well aware that we don't dare let the kids know anything…_Jack,_ in particular."

_Me? I-I don't…_

The voice interrupted Jack's confused thoughts, almost possessing an apologetic air about it. _"From everything you've said in your previous reports, this Jack Darby sounds like a remarkable young man. It's a pity we cannot simply tell him or the other children the truth."_

Fowler chuckled and replied, "The _truth_…that's pretty funny when you consider that Ratchet really _was_ modifying the Ground Bridge into a Space Bridge, just in case he needed to get to Cybertron for whatever reason. At _any_ rate, using it as a cover story seemed to do the trick and it got Jack back on track."

"_Are you absolutely certain? You know perfectly well what is truly at stake here…"_

With an almost blasé air Fowler interrupted and said, "Don't panic, it's all under control. Jack and the kids will stay focused on what's important. They've got a bright, promising future ahead of them and I'll make sure that they'll be kept too busy to even _think_ about the Autobots."

"_Have a care, Agent Fowler. They will never forgive you if they find out."_

"Let me worry about that. At least it all worked out in the _end,_ didn't it?"

Jack clenched his eyes shut, in desperate denial of everything he had heard.

_I-I don't believe it! Fowler's been lying about Ratchet the whole time? Why is he so determined to keep us away from anything to do with the Autobots? And that part he said earlier about him having to convince Optimus Prime to leave Earth…was it ALL some kind of insane conspiracy?!_

It was like the whole world was slowly but surely closing in on Jack. He felt a terrible sense of betrayal, that his life had been cruelly manipulated by a carefully orchestrated series of lies.

With nowhere to go and no one to turn to, Jack stumbled towards the exit and did the only thing his feverish, exhausted mind could think of.

He ran.

…

Raf decided it was time to stop running. Summoning every bit of his courage, he squeaked, "M-Miko…?"

"Yeah, Raf?"

Clearing his throat, Raf deliberately deepened his voice and tried again.

"_Ummm_, listen. Since my immediate family's still trying to pick up the pieces here in Jasper, some of our relatives in the next county are helping out by throwing a _fiesta,_ a great big graduation party for me and Pilar. Y-you're more than welcome to come…th-that is, unless you've already made _other_ plans…!"

Miko abruptly grabbed Raf and hugged him tightly, causing his overly attentive relatives to raise more than a few surprised eyebrows.

She gushed, "Oh, _thank_ you, Raf! I'd _love_ to come!"

Raf nearly fainted. _"R-r-really?!"_

Miko pulled back and grinned, "Yeah! My host parents have been _itching_ to throw some lame graduation party for _me_ and I just couldn't think of a single good excuse to get _out_ of it!"

Crestfallen, Raf replied, _"Uh_…happy to be of service?"

Miko giggled, "I'm gonna go break the news that I won't be able to make it! Hang on, I'll be right back!"

She turned to leave and Raf sighed forlornly.

Suddenly she hesitated.

Raf blinked uncertainly, watching Miko slowly turn back and walk straight towards him. His anxious heart began to pound like an overworked jackhammer when she stopped, standing mere inches away. He gulped as she smiled mysteriously and leaned closer, _closer…_

…right before punching him in the arm.

Raf yelped, _"OW!_ Wh-what was _that_ for?!"

Grinning, Miko leaned in even _closer_ and murmured in his ear, "C'mon, Raf…how can I say no to the guy who's _sweet_ on me?"

"Y-you mean, earlier...?"

Pulling back she winked, "Understood every word. Hey, you're not the _only_ one who learned a new language over spring break."

Immediately Miko turned and ran to tackle her host parents.

Raf mumbled to himself, "I understand…_nothing."_

He was so out of sorts that he didn't even see Fowler until he walked right _into_ him.

"_OOF!_ S-sorry, Agent Fowler!"

Fowler grinned toothily and said, "It's okay, son. No harm, no foul. By the way, have you seen _Jack?"_

**To be continued...!**


	3. Chapter 3 - I CHOSE HER

_"__Look sharp, people! The intruder could be anywhere!"_

It was the dead of night at the military base where Hangar E was located, and although the world surrounding it lay deep in slumber, the frenetic activity inside its electrified fences was anything _but._

Harshly illuminated by the glare of powerful spotlights, heavily armed soldiers moved about with an efficient, single-minded purpose. They roughly pushed aside large storage crates, looked underneath parked jeeps and transport vehicles, and carefully combed the area as they searched for an unseen quarry. Aiding the soldiers in their hunt were trained watchdogs that whined and barked excitedly while attempting to zero in on any suspicious scent.

One of the soldiers in question was an intense young corporal who paused momentarily in his labors and asked, "Could you be a bit more specific, Sergeant? All we've been told is that there may be an _intruder._ Who or what exactly are we dealing with, here?"

A sarcastic private added, "Yeah, Top, what's the op? The whole _base_ is on high alert! Wanna clue in the rest of us grunts?"

The sergeant, a hardened career military man with no time for nonsense, glared at the two impatiently and snarled, "What else do you want me to do, fetch your _slippers_ for you? Not that it makes a difference, but I just got off the horn with Special Agent Fowler. According to him the _Darby_ kid disappeared and there's a fair chance he might be trying to sneak into the base. If we _find_ him, our job is to take him into custody until Fowler gets here!"

"What, all this trouble for one punk _kid?"_ The private groaned, "This is tore up from the floor up, man!"

The sergeant replied, _"Look,_ I know it makes as much sense as a football bat, but try to keep in mind that this comes from the top brass. Fowler's got General Bryce in his back pocket and the Old Man'll have our _butts_ in a sling if this kid manages to slip past us!"

The corporal respectfully pointed out, "Don't you think this much extra security is overkill, sir? It's unlikely _anyone_ could get in, let alone one teenage boy."

The private smirked, "It's not just unlikely, man. It's _impossible."_

As the soldiers spoke, the very subject of their harried search was only a few feet away. Unseen within a ventilation shaft outside of the building known as Hangar E, Jack Darby stood silently and managed a grim smile.

_Impossible, huh? Wonder how these guys would feel if they found out I've been here for almost half an hour now? I guess no one bothered to consider the possibility that I had been taking notes all those times when Miko sneaked somewhere she wasn't supposed to go._

Suddenly he frowned. The thought of Miko reminded Jack why he had gone solo in the first place, that he didn't want to risk her or Raf getting into any kind of trouble. After seeing the surprising number of soldiers in the base trying to track him down, he was positive that he had made the right call.

It had only been several hours since discovering Agent Fowler's duplicity about their Autobot friend Ratchet. Trust was not something that came easily to Jack, _especially_ when it came to father figures.

However, Fowler had always demonstrated an unwavering commitment to protecting Jack and his family, repeatedly putting his own life in jeopardy in order to do so.

Despite his initial misgivings, Jack found himself slowly setting aside his cynical doubts as he learned to have faith once again. When faced with the disturbing revelation that Fowler had been lying to them, the troubled teen was caught completely off guard. Unable to deal with the betrayal of trust, he began to run.

However, he soon decided he was _tired_ of running. Despite the mind-numbing fatigue he felt, Jack had a brief, sobering moment of clarity. Outside of his mother and his two best friends, there was only one other person in the entire world that he _could_ trust…namely, Ratchet himself.

His next move was obvious.

Risking a quick peek through the narrow opening that he had originally used to get inside the airshaft, Jack scanned his surroundings. He couldn't help but remember a bygone time when he used to have virtually unlimited access to the base. He slowly shook his head, his aspirations at becoming an agent now gone up in smoke.

_So much for all that talk about me having such a bright, promising future…_

The soldiers started to speak again, and Jack silenced his frustrated inner thoughts in order to listen more intently.

"Fowler…man, I can't figure that guy out. Every day he just goes and sits in his office for hours on end. It's almost like he's _waiting_ for something to happen!"

Jack's eyes widened.

_Every DAY…?! Fowler told us he wasn't even able to visit his office because of - !_

"Well, what do you _expect?_ Ever since what happened with the _Autobot…"_

The corporal's words instantly made Jack's blood run cold.

_S-something happened to Ratchet? Is THAT what Fowler was talking about earlier?!_

Suddenly out of patience, the sergeant interrupted and growled, "Okay, that's _enough!_ If you two ladies don't have any _more_ comments, I suggest you embrace the suck, stop sandbagging and shut _up!"_

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Shutting up, sir!"

The soldiers quickly resumed their patrol. Meanwhile Jack silently fumed, having discovered yet _another_ lie of Fowler's. Up until this point he had assumed the whole cover story that the special agent concocted was merely to prevent Jack and his friends from returning to the Autobots' former headquarters.

Apparently that was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg and there was much more to Fowler's secret agenda than Jack had guessed.

Furiously he rubbed his exhausted eyes and struggled to focus.

_The only way I'm going to get any straight answers about what's really going on is by getting inside the hangar. There are too many soldiers outside, so it looks like I've got to do this the hard way._

Waiting until he was certain the coast was clear, Jack took a deep breath before bracing his arms and legs against the inner walls of the vertical airshaft. Then, he began to climb.

As he slowly moved higher and higher, with each passing minute Jack's already fatigued limbs began to tremble from the relentless exertion. He refused to stop, though. He had come too far to give up now.

After what seemed like an eternity Jack finally made it to the top. Over to his side there was a small access port leading to an adjoining ventilation duct. It appeared to be an even tighter squeeze than the one he was currently in, but he had no choice. Carefully reaching out, he managed to grasp a precarious handhold and painstakingly crawled into the horizontal duct.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Jack lay on his back and gathered what remained of his rapidly waning strength. Eventually he rolled onto his belly and began to inch his way along the cramped passage into the interior of Hangar E.

Soon it became so dark that Jack couldn't see his hand directly in front of his face. Before too long he had became lost, shuffling aimlessly about within the twisted labyrinth of ductwork.

He muttered to himself, "You'd think I would've at least brought along a _flashlight_ or something…"

Without warning there was a dazzling flash of light that stabbed through the darkness. Jack shielded his eyes from the unexpected brilliance, unsure where it was coming from.

He quickly realized it was coming from _him._

Hidden from view, the mysterious source of light from underneath Jack's shirt glowed with a leisurely pulse, emitting an eerie chiming sound in perfect cadence with the radiance. It provided more than enough illumination for Jack to get his bearings.

He appreciatively patted the light and smiled.

_Good to know I'm not completely alone, here in the dark._

After his eyes had adjusted sufficiently he looked up to resume his trek down the shadowy tunnel, only to come face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes that glared balefully back at him.

Jack cried out in spite of himself, the fierce crimson orbs evoking the memory of his frightening close encounter with a certain Decepticon Warlord.

"_I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question? If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now."_

A loud, high-pitched screech snapped Jack out of his momentary trance. He reflexively scrambled backward in a frantic attempt to escape. A metal grating he didn't know was beneath him suddenly gave way and Jack plunged into total darkness.

The fall seemed to last forever until…

"_OOF!"_

Jack groaned with pain, thankful that at least nothing appeared to be broken.

Everything around him was black as night.

Once again the shrill screech startled Jack. He whirled about in the dark to face his unseen assailant, his clenched fists poised ready to fight.

The light pulsed again to reveal…a _mouse._

Jack breathed a huge sigh of relief, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

The tiny rodent stared at him inquisitively and sniffed, twitching its whiskers. Apologetically, Jack explained, "Sorry, Splinter. I'm fresh _out_ of cheese."

Jack looked around and discovered that he had finally made it into Hangar E. To be precise, he was sitting atop the upper mezzanine just outside Fowler's office.

All the power in the building had apparently been turned off.

The light guiding him, he glanced up and saw the overhead duct that he had fallen from. He whistled quietly, glad that it had been a relatively short fall.

"Why is all the _power_ out?" Jack wondered out loud.

Standing to his feet, Jack turned around and came to an abrupt stop. Looking down at his chest he frowned as he noticed a peculiar red light pattern crisscrossing across his dark shirt. A sinking feeling took hold, realizing that he had walked right into a laser tripwire.

"Ah, _scrap."_

The overhead florescent fixtures inside the hangar suddenly came to life as alarms and klaxons began blaring. Jack heard the outer hangar doors slam open and then the unmistakable sound of a squad of soldiers running into the building. He frantically looked around for somewhere to hide but the only place seemed to be Fowler's office.

Jack tried to force the door.

"Open…dammit, _open!"_

It was no use. The door was locked. The stylized symbol for Unit: E on the outside of Fowler's office door almost seemed to be mocking Jack.

The metal rungs of the stairs started to resound with the heavy footfalls of the soldiers, reverberating louder as they drew ever closer.

Feeling completely helpless, Jack whispered to himself, _"Wh-what do I do, now?!"_

The soft glow beneath his shirt flared like a lighthouse beacon and a bright beam of energy flashed out towards the door. Lasting a mere split second before fading away, the beam touched the doorknob and there was an audible _click._ Shocked, Jack hesitated for only an instant before hurriedly pushing open the door and quietly closing it behind him, a heartbeat before the soldiers made it to the top of the mezzanine.

For a moment there was silence.

Then a soldier shouted, "WHERE'D HE GO?!"

Another loudly insisted, "I could've _sworn _somebody was up here!"

Jack didn't breathe as he stood perfectly still inside Fowler's office, his body flattened against the wall next to the door.

The soldiers were just outside, only a few feet separating them from the terrified teenager.

Beads of nervous sweat streamed down Jack's temple. He reflexively clenched his hand around the hidden light, hoping that it wouldn't give him away.

Then…

"Well, you can stop your grinnin' and drop your linen._ Found _'im."

Jack closed his eyes, accepting his fate with a weary resignation.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted. Maybe military prison won't be too bad._

"I-I don't _believe_ it! A _MOUSE?!"_

Jack's eyes shot open in disbelief, afraid to hope.

"Yeah, looks like this little critter fell through the ventilation duct overhead. See that open grating up there? _That's_ what tripped the laser web and set off the alarm."

"Aw, _man._ This isn't happening."

Jack couldn't hold back a tiny excited smile.

_You're telling ME, pal. I might actually get OUT of this mess and…_

"Wait, hold _on_ a second."

…_sooo close._

"Do you guys think we should check _inside_ Fowler's office, just to make certain?"

_Leavenworth Penitentiary, here I come._

"You can count _me_ out."

"I heard _that."_

"You don't want to do that, man…_trust_ us. Agent Fowler's office is off limits to everybody and that includes us grunts. I think the last guy who made the mistake of going in there without authorization ended up with latrine duty for a year…in _Antarctica."_

"Which agency is Fowler supposed to work for, again?"

"I don't know, maybe the Department of Defense? How else would he get access to a whole squadron of prototype _Skystrikers_ during the Darkmount incident?"

"Yeah, and didn't he also convince a bunch of military high-ups to back down when they wanted to use nukes against the Cons?"

"Don't forget he's got pull with NASA, too!"

"_Whoever_ he works for, Agent Fowler must have some serious connections if he can decide on his own whether or not the Pentagon goes on full alert!"

"Dude's got his share of secrets, _that's_ for sure."

Jack attempted to make a mental note of everything he was hearing but a sudden familiar voice loudly interrupted, making him physically jump.

"KNOCK IT OFF! All right sweethearts, what are you waiting for, breakfast in bed?! The kid's obviously not in here, so what should _that_ tell you?"

"That I should get out of this chicken_$#!+_ outfit?"

"You _secure_ that _$#!+,_ private! LET'S _MOVE!"_

The sergeant continued barking orders at the squad of soldiers, and just as quickly as they had arrived they were gone.

Jack waited another few moments, just in case. When he was reasonably sure he was alone once more, he slumped to the floor and with a loud _whoosh_ exhaled the breath that he had been holding. He couldn't help but chuckle as he reached into his shirt and held aloft his mysterious companion in the dark, the hidden source of light.

At first glance it appeared to be nothing more than a small silver card, but upon closer examination one could see how _alien_ it truly was. A bizarre blend of metal and crystal, it possessed an irregular polygonal shape with oddly incongruent sides and angles. Hanging from a simple chain, the Key to Vector Sigma glowed with a steady, rhythmic pulse of light which softly illuminated Jack's smiling face.

_Fowler's not the only one with his share of secrets…_

After pausing to admire the ancient Cybertronian relic's intricate beauty, Jack murmured out loud, "Two months and barely a _twinkle_ out of you. What, you making up for lost time? Wish I had known sooner that you could unlock doors. It would've made sneaking in this place a _lot_ easier. _Scrap,_ that was close!"

The Key seemed to answer him with another pulsation of light.

Jack winced as he stood to his feet, sighing deeply with frustration. He was fairly certain that the soldiers would have almost certainly rearmed the security system after they left. That unfortunately meant for now at least, he was _stuck_ here.

Taking a minute to gather his thoughts, he absently started to look around the office.

_Who knows, maybe I'll stumble across something in here…some big skeleton in Fowler's closet that he doesn't want anyone to find out about. That'd serve him right for being so two-faced._

With the spectral light of the Key guiding his path, Jack quickly realized to his disappointment that there was absolutely nothing special about the place. It was just a basic, military-style office.

Overhead a ceiling fan squeaked as it rotated slowly. Old Glory stood proudly on a flag stand in the corner of the office by the double windows. The windows' blinds were closed so Jack wasn't too worried about anyone outside accidently spotting him, so long as he kept the glowing Key a safe distance away.

In the middle of the office was a well-worn wooden desk with a phone and computer. Behind the desk were several file cabinets and a large world map mounted on the wall. Facing the windows was the doorway leading back out into the hangar, along with several framed photographs of military aircraft including a stealth bomber, Air Force One and a _Skystriker._

Jack narrowed his eyes, his attention drawn to the remaining wall within the office. There was a lone table there, and sitting atop the table was a small black storage case.

Apprehensive at first, Jack steeled himself before stepping towards the table. Flipping the twin latches, he opened the case.

Inside was a slightly ragged military issue beret worn by the United States Army Rangers. It was rifle green in color with a prominent organizational flash, a shield-shaped embroidered cloth insignia that represented the colors of the unit Fowler had once been assigned to.

_Weird, I don't recognize THAT particular unit._

Much as he would now claim otherwise, at one time Jack had taken a more than passing interest in the military. Thanks to Fowler's tutelage, Jack learned that the Army consisted of four corps and eighteen divisions, each with a varying number of units designated by well over a hundred different distinctive insignia.

Jack knew them all and none of them had an insignia remotely _close_ to the one on Fowler's beret.

The insignia displayed three horizontal stripes of the red, white and blue of the American flag. Secured atop the cloth shield was a polished silver star. The star had several noticeable scratches and abrasions, apparently having seen some action in its day.

Flipping the beret upside down, Jack frowned as he focused on two faded letters that had been scrawled on its inner brim.

_L. W._

_What're these supposed to be, somebody's initials? His name's William Fowler!_

Jack snorted suddenly and shook his head.

_I'll bet this thing doesn't even BELONG to Fowler. Knowing him he probably lied about being an Army Ranger, too. Why not? He's lied about pretty much everything else._

Unceremoniously he dropped the beret back into the case, not even bothering to close the lid.

_This was a waste of time._

Feeling anxious and boxed in, Jack turned to face the door.

_I-I can't stay in here forever! Maybe…maybe if I stay low enough, I can hopefully avoid tripping any more alarms! Time for me to bust out of here and find some answers!_

Jack reached for the doorknob, hesitating only at the last second.

On a suspicious whim, he leaned in close and carefully studied the door frame.

Sure enough, he could just make out a tiny, almost unnoticeable wire lining the frame's outer edge. In addition, there was a connecting wire concealed beneath a strip of smooth tape that had been painted over, making the wire practically invisible as it blended in with the rest of the office wall. Jack slowly followed its path along the wall, painstakingly tracing the wire until it led him to a small electronic touchpad concealed behind the photograph of Air Force One.

Jack nodded to himself, his suspicions confirmed. The door was obviously rigged to set off some sort of alarm if opened.

He huffed out loud, "Great. _Now_ how am I supposed to get out of here?"

Yet again the Key flared to life. Chiming almost musically, it sang as it projected a single intensely bright beam that shone directly upon the touchpad. The door _clicked_ once more as the circuit was opened and the power to the tripwire was cut. The door unlocked and swung wide open.

The Key wasn't finished. Its song became a symphony and the single beam split into multiple rays of light, lancing out through the open door and into the hangar. With unnerving pinpoint accuracy, the rays sought out every single infrared electric eye inside the building, shutting down the entire security system without alerting any of the soldiers. His mouth agape, Jack watched as the laser web dissipated in a matter of seconds and vanished altogether.

If _that_ wasn't enough the Key then closed the power circuit to the darkened Autobot command center and caused it to come back online. A score of monitors and scanning systems flickered on as advanced Cybertronian technology combined with antiquated Earth equipment roared to life.

Finally the Key grew still, its blinding brilliance and strange song fading away.

Stunned, Jack said, "You're just _full_ of surprises today, aren't you?"

The reactivated command center now providing him sufficient light to see, Jack left Fowler's office behind and carefully made his way over.

Perched on its hind legs, the curious little mouse watched Jack walk past before it finally scampered away.

Jack could feel the palpable tension mounting as he quietly tiptoed towards his destination.

_M-maybe Ratchet's powered down for the night, or something._

Jack whispered, _"R-Ratchet…?"_

He hesitantly peered around the corner, finding Ratchet's workstation.

It was empty.

Finding no sign of the old Autobot medic, Jack decided to chance it and called out, slightly louder this time.

"Ratchet?"

Silence was his only answer.

Frustrated, he threw caution to the wind and yelled, "RATCHET!"

His cry echoed throughout the building's interior.

No one responded. Aside from himself the hangar was completely deserted.

Jack slowly dragged his finger across the top of one of the safety railings, noting the amount of dust that had accumulated. It looked like nobody had been here for some time now.

He remembered what the solider had said earlier.

"_Well, what do you expect? Ever since what happened with the Autobot…"_

Jack murmured, "Wh-what _happened,_ Ratchet? Where _are_ you?"

Taking a shaky breath, Jack blinked rapidly and looked around, struggling to focus his vision as he scanned the surrounding area.

The consoles to the Ground Bridge had been partially dismantled, exposing vital power cables and delicate Cybertronian circuitry. However, Jack noticed how the mess of tools and equipment was safely out of reach of anyone shorter than fifteen feet tall.

It was all so blatantly _Ratchet._

He also saw stacks of stockpiled Energon cubes neatly organized against the far wall. None of the sealed containers were open, which in turn meant there was very little likelihood that any of it presented a hazardous danger to any potential human visitors.

Jack was not surprised that Fowler hadn't exactly been truthful about that as well.

It didn't take long for Jack to quickly determine that despite the mess, Ratchet hadn't even really _begun_ working on converting the Ground Bridge into a viable Space Bridge. In other words, its maximum range would still only reach Earth orbit and barely that. Not even remotely _close_ to getting to Cybertron.

Jack sighed and kept coming back to the same question.

_What happened?_

Jack rapidly found it harder and harder to think. He was so _tired._ Despite this, he knew in his heart that he wasn't going to find any answers, not here and most definitely not in his current state.

_I…I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to DO anymore._

The hopelessness of the whole situation started to come crashing down upon him.

This was his one and only shot at…at _what?_

Was he actually trying to do what Miko had earlier suggested? Was he really so far gone that he had been unconsciously doing all this…basically risking his _neck,_ just to visit Ratchet and ask - no, _beg_ \- to send him to _Cybertron?_

Well, _that_ plan sure worked out.

Ratchet was gone, probably forever.

Gone too, was any possible chance of Jack journeying to Cybertron.

He would never see _her_ again.

Jack choked back a sob.

After a month of seeing her repeatedly dying in his dreams, he was desperately concerned about his erstwhile partner, worried that something terrible had happened to her on Cybertron. He needed to know that she was all right, but now…

…now that simply wasn't going to _happen._

He knew that it wouldn't be too long now before someone finally found him. Fowler was no idiot. The special agent would figure things out and eventually track him down here. Besides, the soldiers said he was here every _day._

It was just a matter of time, and then that would be the end of it.

"It…it's not _fair."_

_After all I've done, after everything I've been through…why? Why can't I HAVE this? I just want to know if she's okay! That's all I ask…that's all I want…! Wh-why does the answer have to be NO?!_

Jack angrily glared up into the heavens. He didn't consider himself a believer in anything remotely religious, and recognized the inherent hypocrisy of what he was about to do.

It didn't stop him.

Demanding an answer from above, he cried aloud, _"Why,_ God? Is it really so much to _ask?_ Why can't I _see_ her, God? _Why? WHY…?!"_

_Beep._

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by the unexpected answer to his outburst. Slightly scared at first, he quickly figured out that the sound had originated from somewhere on his person. He heard it again and began searching for the source of the sound, finally reaching into his pants pocket and producing Miko's cell phone.

He remembered how he found it early that morning prior to graduation, realizing that Miko had forgotten it the previous night when she visited him. He had intended to return it to her after the ceremony, but with everything that happened he had completely forgotten.

The phone beeped insistently again. Jack could tell from the low battery indicator that it was practically out of power, with maybe a few minutes of life left. He moved to turn it off but in doing so accidentally pulled up the display.

Jack gasped.

The display still showed the last image that had been viewed.

Jack became absorbed in the picture even as he shuffled towards the edge of the platform. It was the same spot where he had last spoken with _her._ Almost reverently he ran his fingertips along the steel railing that he had leaned against when she told him good-bye.

Feeling lost and alone, Jack murmured her name.

"Arcee…"

Jack rested against the railing and closed his eyes. He took several deep gasping breaths, struggling to keep his emotions from spiraling any further out of control.

Unnoticed by Jack, the Key began to _glow._

A torrent of memories came to Jack unbidden and he was swept away by the irresistible tide…

…memories of when Jack left the Autobots…

"_I know, you don't exist."_

"_Don't make me hunt you down."_

…and of when Arcee went to see Jack and asked him to come back…

"_Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me…whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say good-bye."_

…when Arcee survived a brush with death…

"_Arcee…!"_

"_Jack, really…? There are other motorcycles in the world."_

"_But…you're my first."_

…and when Arcee and Jack faced death together….

"_I told you to wait for me!"_

"_Partners don't ditch partners!"_

"_Get this through your head! You're not my partner! You're a liability!"_

"_I don't believe you! I can see it in your eyes! You're afraid, Arcee! And you're never afraid!"_

"_You're right, Jack! I am afraid…of losing YOU!"_

…when Jack confronted his Mother…

"_You're always telling me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose HER."_

"_Her?"_

"_And she would be your…?"_

…and when his Mother confronted Arcee…

"_You're…not quite the kind of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."_

In the midst of the chaotic torrent, Jack somehow sensed the final destination of his runaway train of thought. Frantically he tried to stop it, fighting with every erg of strength _not_ to remember.

He failed.

The nonstop nightmares had already done their part, hammering away at the walls Jack had built around his heart, wearing them down bit by bit until there was practically nothing left.

Before he realized what was happening Jack found himself facing his deepest, innermost memory of Arcee, the memory he had been deliberately avoiding…

…_the memory of that day._

At first it was a day like any other.

He had just finished another monotonous shift at the KO Burger, and was unconcernedly walking outside into the parking lot. His phone rang and he began speaking with his mother.

"_Hey, Mom. I just got off. No, I-I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet."_

It was the day when he turned around and first laid eyes upon _her…_

…the day when three little words had spilled from his lips…

"…_I love you."_

Jack abruptly snapped back to reality and wailed pitifully, tormented to find there was no escape from the words.

"…_I love you."_

The high-pitched ringing in his ears loudly announced its return, but even that maddening cacophony didn't stop him from hearing the words echo inside his mind, repeating over and over and _over_ again.

"…_I love you."_

Upon retrospect Jack had always thought the words were simply that: words, giving voice to his appreciation for a beautiful machine and nothing more.

He now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that those words meant so much more.

Jack's vision blurred and he reeled unsteadily, all the while battling the burning tears that threatened to fall. He could barely see straight but the picture on the phone seemed to cruelly taunt him with the image of her alien beauty, of his regrets not telling her how he really felt, of how he _ached_ for her.

Arcee was _gone,_ and the naked truth of that realization was simply more than Jack could take.

There was no stopping the raw emotion as it ripped through him. It had been buried for so long and Jack was so tired of keeping it bottled inside.

For years he had struggled to not feel this thing, this forbidden, unspoken attraction to someone who wasn't even _human._

"_And she would be your…?"_

"_Motorcycle…guardian…Autobot…friend."_

"_Arcee…!"_

"_Jack, really…?"_

"_Partners don't ditch partners!"_

"_Arcee…!"_

"…_I'm just not ready to say good-bye."_

"…_wait for me." _

"_Arcee…?"_

"…_I love you."_

After fighting a seemingly endless internal war, denying the depth of his secret emotions and trying to pretend to everyone that everything was okay, Jack decided he was _sick_ of fighting, of pretending. All of his pent-up loneliness, frustration, and anger boiled over and transformed into a single anguished scream.

"_AAAAAGHHH!"_

Hard as he could Jack hurled the phone away, desperate to escape the sight of what he could never have and what could never be.

It struck a nearby wall. Amazingly it did not shatter, but Miko's beloved cell phone had taken its last picture.

Panting, Jack slowly regained some semblance of self-control. In a daze, he stumbled over to the broken phone and fell to his knees, gingerly picking it back up. Miraculously the phone was still on, although now several ugly cracks marred the display's once smooth surface. One particularly large crack carved a jagged rift in between the image of Jack and Arcee, effectively separating the two.

Jack's trembling finger touched the image.

"…_A-Arcee…"_

A lone teardrop fell on the screen.

Jack wiped his eyes, his heart breaking.

Abruptly the phone died and the screen went black.

Only darkness remained.

Utterly drained, Jack's shoulders slumped. He remained seated on the floor, still breathing heavily. The fight all but gone out of him, he felt like there was nothing left to live for.

"Miko was right. I…I should have _said_ something. I should have _told_ her."

With that forlorn admission Jack started to close his exhausted eyes. The quiet oblivion of sleep beckoned and would have mercifully claimed him, but that was when he noticed the Key was glowing.

He held the relic up and stared at it, squinting as the Key began to emit an uncomfortably bright pulse of light in tandem with the weird chiming sound. It was even brighter and louder than Jack remembered it being years ago, when he and Arcee had journeyed to Cybertron and the Key had guided them along in their perilous search of Vector Sigma.

Jack slowly began to question the Key's recent peculiar behavior, about how it had unerringly led him here and how it almost seemed to do so with a mysterious purpose.

He wondered…had the journey ever truly ended?

The light and sound quickly intensified, to the painful degree where Jack was forced to avert his eyes. He tried to block out the sound but there was no escaping it. It was so loud it was almost _deafening…_

…_like a wind chime caught in a hurricane…_

Through it all Jack wondered why there was such a haunting sense of _familiarity._

Then, it hit him.

The Key's strange song.

The persistent ringing in his ears.

It was the _same sound._

Jack didn't want to believe it at first, but then he started to put two and two together.

"Th-the dreams…the _nightmares_…it…it was _you_…wasn't it? All this _time_…it was _you!"_

He began to shout at the Key, no longer caring if any soldiers happened to hear him.

"_Y-you're_ the reason I've been going out of my mind! It's _true,_ isn't it…?"

There was only silence.

He screamed, _"…ANSWER ME!"_

Suddenly the Key responded by firing a blinding beam of energy that struck Jack point blank in the forehead.

In a flash he found himself back inside the nightmare.

Surrounded by the dreamlike effigies of his human family, Jack watched in horror as events unfolded like they had already done so many times before. The Autobots began to stride inexorably towards the Space Bridge.

Jack moaned miserably, _"N-nooo_…I-I can't _do_ this anymore…I can't take seeing this again, not _again…!"_

One by one the Bots stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Jack was desperate to stop the nightmare from proceeding any further. Hoping to somehow change the outcome he tried to move from where he was standing, only to discover that his body was frozen in place. He was rooted to the spot and couldn't move a muscle.

He cried out in infuriated indignation. The last remaining Autobot vanished from sight, leaving only Arcee.

Slowly she began to move.

He whispered, _"No…!"_

Arcee was scant seconds away from reaching the Space Bridge. Jack continued to struggle against the invisible bonds that held him fast. Try as he might, his efforts were all for naught.

She took another step and stopped.

Jack knew that he had only another instant, perhaps two at the most. Arcee was going to turn towards him and whisper his name, only to be engulfed in a terrible burst of hellish light, causing her to scream in agony and disappear forever.

Still unable to break free of his unseen restraints he cursed bitterly. This was his fault, _all_ of it. He hated himself, feeling like a pathetic, cowardly weakling by never telling her how he really felt.

Jack could only stare helplessly as the nightmare hurtled headlong towards its inevitable conclusion.

Arcee looked back.

She met his gaze in the dark.

Her lips opened…

Overcome with despair, Jack abruptly clenched his eyes shut and sobbed, _"D-don't go."_

Time _stopped_.

Suddenly Jack realized with a start that he could _move_ again. However, no one _else_ seemed to be capable of movement. Even the Space Bridge vortex's undulations had slowed to a snail's pace.

He remembered the Autobots once mentioning something strangely similar to this experience, describing one's altered perceptions when moving at hyperspeed after an infusion of Red Energon.

The frozen moment seemed to stretch on and on, almost as if it were reaching out to grasp the hem of forever.

Jack held his breath, dazed by the unreality of it all.

_Is…is this really happening?_

He then looked up and saw that Arcee, frozen like all the others, was still looking directly at him.

Jack's gaze did not waver as it remained fixed onto hers.

Hesitantly at first, he moved from where he had been standing. He slowly walked closer until he stood only a few feet away from Arcee.

Jack smiled nervously and murmured, _"Umm,_ h-hey."

Arcee continued to stare wordlessly into his eyes.

"Look, I-I don't have a _clue_ what's been happening. I don't know how or why the Key's been doing this to me. I mean, there must be a reason but _I_ sure can't figure it out." He shook his head and said, "To be honest I'm not even sure what's real and what _isn't_ anymore…but I guess none of that matters. What matters is that _you're_ here, Arcee."

Jack continued, "You're the _only_ thing here that makes any sense, and since this is probably the closest thing to a second chance that I'm _ever_ gonna get…here goes."

Jack took a deep breath, finding the courage from deep within to say what needed to be said.

"Don't go. S-stay. Stay with me…_please._ I-I can't explain it, and I _know_ this is crazy, but…but I-I need you." He looked up again and emphatically repeated, "I _need_ you, Arcee…a-and I hope that maybe…maybe you need _me,_ too."

Jack exhaled shakily, the heartfelt admission both exhausting and liberating.

Had he _done_ it? Had he somehow broken the curse of the never-ending nightmare by indirectly revealing his true feelings? Did any of this even truly _mean_ anything?

There was no outward reaction from Arcee. To be honest, Jack hadn't expected there to be one. Everything continued to remain motionless within the bubble of frozen time.

But then…

Jack squinted, detecting a miniscule movement.

Staring intently he saw something he had never noticed before. Peering past the striking double pink halos encircling the core of her glowing azure optics, Jack beheld what resembled nothing less than a miniature bolt of lightning…_pink_ lightning, at that.

The tiny tendril of electrical energy twisted and writhed about, seeming almost desperate in its manic motions. If Jack didn't know any better it looked as though it were seeking a way to flee the confines of Arcee's physical form.

Abruptly it paused, ceasing its struggles before becoming absolutely still. Fascinated, Jack continued to stare at the unmoving bolt.

An uneasy thought suddenly came to mind as Jack wondered if it was staring _back._

Without warning, the bubble _popped_ and time resumed its relentless march.

Arcee whispered his name and Jack's world exploded.

_"__N-NOOO!"_

Once again there was a blinding burst of light. Clenching his eyes to shut out the overwhelming glare, he just barely made out the nightmarish image of Arcee screaming in agony as the violent energies utterly consumed her.

The tiny wisp of electricity emerged from the light, sparking and crackling as it rapidly grew in size and strength, ultimately transforming into a monstrous bolt of lightning. In a flash, it arced straight for Jack.

Instinctively he raised his hands just as it reached him and made contact.

At first Jack didn't feel anything other than a slight tingling as the tendrils of electricity danced along his outstretched fingertips. It lasted for a heartbeat longer and after that was the moment he felt the pain.

The initial sensation was like being hit by a truck as the lethal electric current surged throughout his body. His muscles began to spasm, causing his limbs to involuntarily jerk and thrash about. His heart seized inside his chest while the burning electrical energies fried his nervous system. The heat became unendurable as Jack watched his clothes catch fire and his skin start to sizzle. He attempted to scream but it hurt too much to do so.

Insanely, Jack knew that this was no mere dream.

Somehow this was _real._

Almost idly he remembered what he had earlier said to Miko, when he speculated that his nightmares were a warning of some sort telling him that Arcee was in deadly danger.

Jack found no comfort learning that it had indeed been a warning all along, but _not_ for Arcee.

In the final instant before everything went black he realized all too late that it had been a warning for _him._

**To be continued…!**


	4. Chapter 4 - INTO THE VOID

"_A-am I dead…?"_

The last thing Jack could remember was an awful wrenching sensation, like his mind had been painfully ripped from his physical body. Now he felt numb and completely disconnected from reality. Now he felt _nothing._

_Wait…no, not nothing._

There was definitely still _something_ there. After all the nightmarish things that had happened to him, Jack was understandably affected and found it next to impossible to think clearly. At least, to his extreme relief, he was no longer dying horribly.

_Whatever_ this mysterious something was, he decided it was not wholly unpleasant. In fact it was almost soothing, like the sensation of a steady breeze blowing gently against his skin. He sighed contentedly, not wanting the blissful feeling to stop. However, as his mind continued to become more and more aware Jack also became conscious of something else, like the fact that he no longer felt the comforting reassurance of solid ground beneath his feet.

Putting two and two together, Jack quickly identified the undeniable sensation of _falling._

Solving that particular equation had the effect of splashing a bucketful of ice-cold water onto his face, and with a sudden start Jack was fully awake once more.

It was then that he realized that his eyes had been _closed_ this whole time. They reflexively snapped open and Jack almost laughed at what he saw.

What confronted him could only be described as something he considered a tired trope, a cliché and oft-overused plot device in the annals of science fiction and fantasy entertainment.

Jack was inside a _tunnel of light._

As he descended down into the unknown, Jack shook his head in disbelief that this was actually happening to him, that this was really _real._ Desperately desiring some shred of proof that he wasn't somehow imagining it all, he reached out and brushed his hand against the spiraling tunnel's luminous inner surface. He grinned in childlike wonder as his impulsive action and downward motion caused the light to disperse into a multicolored wake, creating fantastic alien hues that Jack had never seen before.

Peering closer he could see something _else_ within the kaleidoscope of weird light and color. At first glance it only appeared to be flashes of shadow, hazy and indistinct. With each passing second under his intense scrutiny, they rapidly became clearer until Jack managed to recognize what he was seeing.

He was seeing his _memories._

One particularly intense memory promptly took center stage, and Jack allowed himself be swept away as he remembered…

…_the end of the world._

Earthquakes and other natural disasters had begun to occur simultaneously across the globe. An ancient prophecy written in the Covenant of Primus had foretold of a rising darkness, and it was discovered that after being entombed within the very bowels of the Earth for eons, Unicron the Destroyer was on the verge of awakening from his long slumber.

In this most desperate of times, Optimus Prime had agreed to the unthinkable: a tenuous truce was made with Megatron, where both leaders would join forces against Unicron. The Decepticon Warlord was 'bridged directly into the Autobot base in order to make preparations for an all-out assault within the very heart of the Chaos Bringer.

Tensions were high, to say the least. While Ratchet obtained the destination coordinates from their guest, the rest of the Autobots kept their weapons trained at the ready. Jack and the other humans hurriedly moved to exit the command center, when Megatron abruptly stopped him in his tracks.

"…_YOU. I never forget a face, even that of a HUMAN."_

Jack hesitated for only a heartbeat before looking back.

The last time he dared to meet that baleful glare had been only weeks earlier, when they were both trapped in a collapsed Energon mine. Now as it did then, Megatron's gaze seethed with pure malice, and Jack knew that it was all directed at _him._

What had he done to warrant such burning, unreasoning hatred? Was it because Jack had chosen to follow Optimus' example and showed mercy to a sworn enemy, having the further temerity to speak as if he - a mere human - were some sort of _Prime?_

Feeling powerless, Jack was unable to do naught more than frown before he walked away. Miko's enraged retort at Megatron barely registered.

"_You double-cross anyone, MINE is the face you'll never forget! NEVERRR!"_

The troubled teen was so distraught he didn't even hear Optimus' heavy footfalls approaching.

"_Jack."_

Startled, Jack turned to see the Autobot leader standing directly behind him.

Casting a wary glance over his shoulder, Optimus then knelt and lowered his voice so that only Jack could hear what was being said.

"_Will you…keep something for me?"_

"_S-sure."_

Optimus quietly produced an alien talisman that appeared to be an unusual fusion of metal and crystal. Held within the digits of his massive servo, it was relatively small but still significantly larger in size than an average human being. Optimus momentarily closed his optics as if concentrating, and the talisman responded by transforming into a much more miniscule version of itself.

Now able to hold it in the palm of his own hand, Jack accepted the offered object.

"_What is it?"_

Optimus' optics darted about guiltily as he answered. Jack was so focused on examining what he had been given that he didn't notice the Autobot leader's self-reproachful expression.

"_It is…the key to the Ground Bridge power supply."_

"_Uh, okay…but, shouldn't Ratchet have this?"_

"_Perhaps, but I have been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device."_

Jack stared at the key for a long moment before looking back up at Optimus. Resolutely he nodded.

"_I won't let you down."_

The memory faded and was immediately replaced with another, one that had occurred later that same day.

"_Where did you get that?"_

Ratchet's sharp audio receptors had heard a peculiar sound, and upon investigating its source he was shocked to discover what Jack had been absently tapping against a metal railing.

Somewhat sheepishly Jack responded to the Autobot medic's insistent inquiry.

"_Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the Ground Bridge power supply."_

"_Jack, there is NO key to the Ground Bridge."_

"_Well, then…what IS this?"_

Seemingly in answer to Jack, the object in question chimed musically and pulsated with a single strobe of electric blue light.

"_That is the Key…to Vector Sigma."_

"…_the what?"_

"_You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics."_

"_I-I shouldn't have this…!"_

Jack immediately attempted to give the Key to Ratchet, but the old Autobot medic stepped back, slowly shaking his helm in adamant refusal.

"_Optimus entrusted it to YOU, Jack."_

"_B-but that doesn't make any sense! Why?"_

The memory abruptly faded to black. Jack suddenly realized that he had been literally seeing his life flash before his eyes.

_M-maybe I really AM dead…!_

Without meaning to, Jack found himself start to question his own spiritual beliefs…such as they were.

_Th-this is crazy! The closest I've ever come to having a religious experience was that talk I had years ago with Mom about angels, and - !_

Jack felt a cold chill creep up his spine as he finally took note of which direction he was heading.

Down, not up.

_Oh, scrap._

At that moment Jack saw an end to the seemingly endless tunnel of light. Darkness loomed below and was approaching all too quickly. He began to pick up speed and started plummeting faster and faster, the once-peaceful breeze now a gale-force tempest that whipped mercilessly at his body. In the heart of the darkness he could see a foreboding reddish light.

Jack was suddenly very afraid.

_I-I guess I should've paid more attention in Sunday school…!_

Jack shut his eyes in dread anticipation as he exited the tunnel and plunged into the dark.

Several maddening moments passed. Jack did not hear the expected sound of roaring flames from a lake of fire and brimstone, nor any damned souls wailing in eternal torment or the cackling laughter of pitchfork-wielding demons. There was only a peaceful silence.

Steeling himself he took a tentative peek, first opening one clenched eye and then the other.

Jack gaped at what he saw.

Spread out before him was the magnificent panorama of interstellar space, a vast starscape as far as the eye could see. The reddish glow he had seen earlier was actually the diffuse crimson glow of several densely packed nebulae. Massive molecular clouds of ionized hydrogen gas cradled newborn suns in huge stellar nurseries. What had previously been seen only in grainy, indistinct images captured by powerful telescopes on Earth was now close enough for him to reach out and touch.

Jack marveled at the impossible beauty of it all when from out of the corner of his eye he saw the first explosion.

It began as a ball of light that rapidly expanded in size until it was an enormous, bloated bubble of energy, obliterating everything it touched in a terrifying display of unstoppable destruction. It was immediately followed by another explosion, then another and another still. Within scant seconds the ever-growing wave of annihilation swept across the horizon, nearly overwhelming Jack with its brilliance.

The hellish incandescence eventually faded and revealed the shocking aftermath: a swirling torrent of nothingness, an entire sector of space utterly devoid of light or life. Nothing but dust and debris was left behind in this cosmic void.

Jack corrected himself once more, repeating his same words from earlier.

_Wait…no, not nothing._

His eyes still smarting from the blinding afterimage caused by the mysterious calamity, Jack blinked, narrowing his gaze as he had managed to zero in on something.

In the heart of the void was a tiny, flickering light.

Without warning Jack felt himself yanked into the void by an invisible force, almost as though he were being pulled like a puppet on a string. Within moments he travelled across inconceivable distances, a journey that normally would have taken tens of thousands of lifetimes even traveling at the speed of light.

Finally he came to a sudden, jarring stop and found himself face to face with the source of the flickering pinprick of light.

What had once been a huge, healthy sun was now a shrunken celestial object. Jack squinted to get a better look at it but the unbelievable density of its collapsed mass caused the surrounding space to be gravitationally lensed, making it appear extremely distorted to the naked eye. It spun with a very high rate of speed even as it emitted shockingly bright beams of gamma radiation from the magnetic poles near its rotational axis, sweeping across the vast emptiness of space like a lighthouse beacon in the night.

In short, a neutron star.

Just outside the star's immense gravity were the remains of a ruined world, naught more than a burned-out, barren husk of a planet. Jack shivered involuntarily, wondering if the charred wasteland had once been inhabited.

Moving past the star and planet, he was surprised to see that something _else_ had survived the cosmic disaster.

At first Jack was uncertain precisely what he was looking at. It wasn't anything that had been formed by natural phenomena; no, this was something that had been painstakingly crafted and assembled. This was something that had been _built._

Roughly the size of Earth's moon, it was a spherical construct with a dense armor-plated surface. From an open aperture it emanated a faint pulse of white light, an uneven and weak strobe that made it appear like the mysterious sphere had been almost completely drained of its energy.

Despite this, the light seemed to reach out to the surrounding space rubble. Anything it could grasp and take hold of, be it the pulverized remains of metallic meteors, iceberg-like chunks of obliterated comets or whole continent-sized sections of shattered planets, the light began to attract them all towards the sphere. The debris quickly accumulated until the entire sphere had been encased within a thick, protective shell of tightly-compacted rock and metal.

He watched in fascination as the planet-sized shell's hodgepodge surface started to glow as if heated from within. Within instants the jumbled mass of debris became molten, causing its random elements to fuse together and transform into something wholly different.

Jack happened to glimpse _another_ sphere receding into the distant depths of the void. It was almost identical to the first one, albeit glowing with a decidedly different and eerie purple luminescence. Its similarly weakened strobe seemed to indicate that it was likewise drained of power, although it appeared to be growing stronger with each passing moment.

He began to feel an ever-increasing uneasiness, continuing to watch nervously as the second sphere also began to attract ambient debris, sheathing itself within a much larger outer skin formed from the death and destruction surrounding it.

Returning his attention to the first sphere Jack saw that its molten surface had completely cooled, revealing a gleaming metal world of shining silver. He gasped in shocked recognition.

Jack _knew_ this planet, having already visited it three times in the past.

"C-Cybertron…"

Jack suddenly recalled when Optimus Prime had once told them a tale older than time itself…

"_Before the beginning, there was Primus. And there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted."_

He shuddered, peering back at the second sphere, a dark reflection of the Autobots' homeworld. He was now convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt as to what he was looking at.

"Unicron…th-that's _Unicron…!"_

His heart racing, Jack did not dare to blink as he watched the dreaded Chaos Bringer slowly disappear into the darkness.

Desperately he tried to make sense of it all.

_Wh-what…what WAS all that?! Is the Key making me some kind of crazy visions now? If that's true, then what am I seeing…the past, the future, or something completely different? Is any of this even REAL?!_

Naturally, there was no answer to _any_ of his questions.

Jack was jerked forward by the unseen forces that still held him prisoner, propelling him at staggering speeds towards the steely surface of Cybertron. However, even as he careened closer and closer to the planet, _another_ tunnel of light appeared before him and Jack was sucked headlong into it.

This time the experience was decidedly different.

Jack immediately noticed that this new tunnel's luminous walls didn't seem to be made from the stuff of his own personal memories, but were instead composed of what appeared to be near-endless streams of glowing digital code. To make things even more confusing, although he wasn't familiar with any of the strange symbols they were nonetheless hauntingly familiar.

After another moment of scrutinizing the alien glyphs, Jack finally recognized them as ancient Cybertronian runes.

_Wait, h-how in the scrap would I know something like THAT? Raf's supposed to be the one who can understand and read Cybertronian, not me!_

Jack felt like his beleaguered mind couldn't take much more. He was wheezing again, gasping for breath as he experienced the mother of all anxiety attacks.

In a rush he emerged from the tunnel, but then the most peculiar thing happened. His madcap fall slowed and before he knew what was going on, he was eased to a gentle stop. A comforting radiance then washed over him, almost like a soothing rain. Jack looked up and once again he found himself facing the Core of Cybertron, only this time much more up close and personal.

A soft white light continued to pulse rhythmically from the Core's slightly ajar aperture.

Jack slowly began to breathe easier. It was as though the light was diminishing his stress and uncertainty, causing them to fade away.

When Jack finally started feeling like himself again, a particularly bright flash from the Core abruptly demanded his full attention. With each passing second the light intensified and grew brighter, the rhythmic pulse faster and faster until its speed rivaled - no, _surpassed_ \- the rapid rotation of the neutron star seen earlier.

Finally there was a blinding burst of white, so dazzling that Jack was forced to shield his eyes. Somehow he still managed to make out what was occurring. Like a prism splitting a sunbeam into its component colors the white light fragmented, breaking apart and dividing into multiple duplicates of itself.

The light then dimmed and disappeared completely as the plates of the Core's armored shell shifted and the aperture closed, locking securely into place.

Jack realized that he was now surrounded by over a dozen tiny glowing orbs, each one crackling with power and possessing a unique and vibrant hue.

As they floated in random, unhurried orbits around the Core of Cybertron, yet _another_ transformation took place.

Spellbound, Jack watched in amazement at the orbs of multicolor light as they became encased within gleaming metal shells of gold and silver. They were all virtually identical to the original Core, other than the fact that each one had a distinctive Cybertronian rune emblazoned upon its outer surface.

One miniature core in particular orbited nearby Jack. As it got closer he immediately tensed up but for some reason relaxed just as quickly.

It didn't _appear_ to be threatening.

Looking closely Jack could see that this one possessed a rune resembling a stylized 6-pointed starburst. He still didn't know how it was possible but he was able to 'read' the rune.

_13._

Taking a deep breath, Jack steeled himself and tentatively touched the miniature core.

A small opening on its face irised open and the light contained within flickered, alternating between pulses of vivid red and blue.

In a flash Jack was somewhere _else._

He was falling, plummeting through yet another portal, this one more akin to one of the Autobots' Space Bridges.

He landed hard, the jarring impact causing his vision to blur with a brief burst of static.

_Ughhh…wait, static? I must have landed even harder than I thought if - !_

Jack's thought trailed off as he stared incredulously at his hands, only to discover that he no longer _had_ hands. He was shocked to see that he now possessed a pair of huge mechanical _servos,_ similar to the Autobots' but much, _much_ larger.

_Wh-what's happening to me? I'm…a Bot now?_

Sure enough, Jack's humanity had vanished and been replaced by a titanic metal body.

_Chassis,_ he quickly amended with a wry chuckle. _Man, if I wasn't ALREADY scared out of my mind, this whole experience would have me leaking transmission fluid!_

He looked around and took in his surroundings, fascinated by the digitized hyper-clarity of his new cybernetic optics.

Once again Jack was alone in a world suffused by a vast darkness, but somehow it wasn't the same as before. This time it appeared almost _malevolent._

Peering down at his feet - _pedes,_ he corrected - Jack saw that he stood atop a narrow but impossibly long bridge that seemed to stretch on for forever. There were _dozens_ of these bridges, spanning this way and that.

_But leading where?_

Jack then happened to look up, immediately wishing that he hadn't.

Directly overhead was a monstrous eye, the sheer daunting immensity of it filling the entire sky.

It was looking straight at Jack.

If there had been any blood in his newly-mechanical form, it would have instantly run cold.

Before Jack had a chance to even consider his next move, he was suddenly attacked by hundreds of these _things._ At first glance he thought that they were monstrous bats, but upon closer examination realized that these unholy abominations could only have been spawned in a nightmare.

With bodies black as ebony, the creatures did not use their large winglike appendages to fly but to aid them in maneuvering about, instead propelling themselves through the darkness with manic undulations of segmented tentacles that trailed behind their bodies. They didn't have eyes but were nonetheless able to 'see' utilizing a sensory organ that smoldered with a deep purple glow. They were everywhere, squealing and shrieking as they swarmed about.

All at once they began to project crimson beams of energy at Jack. He had been shot at by the Decepticons for years but had never actually been _hit_ before, so it was perfectly understandable when he instinctively winced as the beams struck home. Fortunately, they glanced harmlessly off his heavily armored body, barely even leaving a scorch mark.

Frustrated, the creatures redoubled their efforts and started to slam into Jack _en masse._ Each time they connected he experienced a distorted burst of static in his digitized vision, accompanied with an unmistakable and ever-growing wave of dizziness. He tried to fight back but soon realized that their sheer numbers were on the verge of overwhelming him.

Off in the distance he happened to see what appeared to be a doorway of some kind. He broke into a dead run, taking great care not to be knocked off the narrow bridge by the swarm as he made his way towards the door.

It seemed like _days_ passed by before he finally reached it. Taking advantage of his new body's prodigious but rapidly waning strength, Jack forced the door partially open and squeezed inside. With no time to spare he managed to close it behind him, shutting the shrieking creatures outside.

Taking the opportunity to rest for a moment, Jack leaned against the door and gathered his feverish thoughts.

_I-I don't understand ANY of this scrap! If the Key is trying to tell me something, I wish it would at least make some kind of fragging sense!_

He shuddered, suddenly sensing a presence behind him. He slowly turned around.

Jack found himself inside an enormous chamber. In the center of the chamber there was a huge orb of darkness that hovered in midair, burning with a sickly purple radiance. It was much larger in size than the tiny multicolored orbs that he had seen earlier, and appeared to be much more powerful as well.

Narrowing his gaze Jack could just make out the silhouette of something else…something _within_ the orb.

Curiosity got the better of him as he took a few steps towards the dark orb. It instantly reacted to the unwelcome intrusion, flaring with an angry flash of dark light. Slithering tendrils of shadow appeared out of nowhere and brushed up against Jack's chassis, the brief contact causing him more pain than he had ever felt before in his _life._ It was so bad that he was immediately driven to his knees, loudly groaning in agony.

Jack wasn't certain but for an instant he thought that heard a voice, a very _familiar_ one.

"I…I am here. His Spark is before me."

_Wh-who said that? It...it almost sounded like - !_

Jack was then startled to hear _another_ voice, but this time from a most unexpected source, from the orb of darkness _itself._ With a low sepulchral roar the dark orb began to bellow as a strange glow began to fill the entire chamber.

Several moments passed before Jack figured out that the glow was emanating from him. It was like the radiance produced by the Key, but infinitely brighter.

The light intensified and the roaring also increased. As insane as it sounded, Jack realized that it was his _light_ that was causing the dark orb pain. Shockingly, a face became visible in the orb, a terrible horned visage with blazing eyes. It snarled, furiously gnashing its teeth at Jack as it writhed about and fought to escape the hated light.

There was a final blinding flash and the roaring abruptly ceased.

The face vanished and the orb of darkness dissipated, the rapidly dimming light revealing what had previously been hidden inside.

For a moment Jack beheld a crystalline globe, its entire surface covered with jagged jewel-encrusted formations. There was no rhyme or reason to their asymmetrical arrangement as serrated violet crystals stabbed outward in a chaotic, almost violent display.

Then the moment passed and the globe exploded.

Razor-sharp fragments flew everywhere, the blast bathing the chamber in a beautiful but deadly hail of crystal shrapnel. Shocked, Jack instinctively raised his armored arms to shield himself, it barely registering when one of the gemlike shards embedded itself deep into his shoulder.

When it was over he lowered his arms and watched in fascination as what remained of the crystalline globe deliquesced, dissolving and melting away into nothingness.

Suddenly Jack saw - or rather _felt_ \- his own light grow dim, and what little strength that he had left fled immediately. He dropped to the ground, imagining that he must look like a puppet with its strings cut as the very life ebbed from his body.

His optics closed, the darkness claiming him as its own.

For the longest time he felt nothing.

And then…

…there was _light._

_Two _lights, to be exact. Twin beacons of hope that helped guide Jack out of the world of darkness and back to the world of the living.

In his mind's eye he could see them, clear as crystal.

The first was the Key to Vector Sigma, whose presence somehow did not surprise Jack in the least.

With some surprise he recognized the second as the Matrix of Leadership, having briefly laid eyes upon it when he had wielded the Key to restore Optimus Prime's lost memories.

Both of the ancient Cybertronian relics floated in the midst of the shadows.

One of the shadows _spoke._

"Look, h-he's opening his optics!"

Suddenly Jack knew he was no longer alone.

The shadows surrounding him began to change, becoming more and more substantial as they slowly transformed into at least a dozen huge mechanical beings.

Jack thought they were the Autobots at first, but soon discovered his error. He didn't know _any_ of them. So who were they, then?

While they were definitely Cybertronians, they were unlike any Cybertronians that he had ever met before. Their armored forms were incredibly ornate, adorned with more of those ancient runes. Strangely, their smooth faceplates possessed an almost _organic_ quality.

The question remained: who _were_ these Bots, and where did they come from?

Regardless of their identity they all seemed to be overjoyed to see him.

"Thank _Primus…!"_

"I-I can't believe it! It actually worked!"

"Was there ever any _doubt?"_

Jack's attention fell upon one Bot in particular, a stoic mech in gleaming golden armor who also happened to be holding the Key to Vector Sigma. He stood there quietly and admired its intricate beauty for a moment before finally answering the question.

"I must admit, brother…for a _nanoklik_ there I wasn't certain."

"Certain or not, it still worked, didn't it?"

"_Enough_ talk! It's time to celebrate! First round's on _me!"_

Jack was thoroughly confused.

_Wh-what's going on, here? Seriously, who ARE these guys? For that matter, who am I supposed to be?!_

A shining silver mech pushed his way through the throng and said, "All right, all right…that's _enough_ out of you lot. Give him some space." He looked down at Jack with a severe but not unkind look and held out his servo. Jack nervously took the Bot's offer of assistance and was hoisted to his feet.

Almost as an afterthought he realized that this mech was carrying the Matrix of Leadership.

"Our mad gamble _succeeded,_ brother. The enemy has finally been defeated."

With that pronouncement, there was a jubilant chorus of praise as everyone present loudly congratulated Jack.

"And we couldn't have done it without you!"

"Well done, brother! You _did_ it!"

_Uh, thanks. Thanks a lot. Wh-what'd I do, again?_

One of the Bots suddenly embraced Jack. When they pulled back he was surprised to see a striking Cybertronian femme gazing intently at him. With a radiant smile she said, "It is _good_ to see you functioning again."

Yet another mech chose that particular moment to step into view, a dark warrior whose fearsome features were almost completely enshrouded in shadow. Roughly he broke up the embrace, growling menacingly as he pointedly stood between Jack and the femme.

If Jack didn't know any better he would swear the Bot was _jealous._

The femme sighed and admonished her would-be suitor, saying, _"Control_ yourself. I was merely happy to see our brother alive again."

The shadowy warrior grunted and relented, saying, "You…are correct, as _always._ Forgive me." Reluctantly he held out a servo, firmly clasping it with Jack's own.

"Welcome back to the world of the _living,_ brother."

For an instant Jack felt an ominous feeling of foreboding from the mech. It passed just as quickly as it had appeared, only to be replaced by another sensation. It didn't take long for him to place it as the same feeling of numbness that he had experienced at the onset of this journey…the feeling of being completely disconnected from reality.

And it was growing _stronger._

It seemed to happen all at once. Jack's hearing became muffled until all audible sound was swallowed up, becoming silent as the grave. Immediately his sight followed suit as the mysterious Bots and the world around him transformed back into shadow.

Jack felt the now-familiar sensation of falling, and although he couldn't see or hear anything he knew that once again he was hurtling through the void.

It was too much to handle. Jack had finally reached his limit.

He screamed, _"ENOUGH!_ I CAN'T _TAKE_ IT ANY MORE! I WANT TO GO BACK! DO YOU _HEAR_ ME?! I WANT TO GO BACK _HOME!"_

And then, just like that, it was over.

Jack opened his eyes and was greeted by the extremely relieved faces of June, Miko and Raf. Somehow it registered that he had been returned to his own mind and body.

He was _back._

"_JACK!"_

June cried loudly as she embraced her son. Miko started to sniffle and reflexively gripped Raf's hand with her own.

Dazed, Jack blinked his weary eyes and attempted to pierce through the mental fog, desperately trying to make some sense out of what had happened to him.

That was when he heard Agent Fowler quietly reprimanding the soldiers.

"Just a _mouse,_ huh? We'll discuss this_ later."_

June slowly fought back her tears and gently tried to help her son sit upright.

Holding up a hand Jack groggily said, "I-I'm fine, Mom."

Miko chose that as the perfect moment to punch Jack hard in the shoulder, yelling, "We were _worried_ about you, ya big jerk!"

Raf nervously said, "T-take it _easy,_ Miko. Maybe you shouldn't be hitting him just yet…at least not until _after_ he's feeling better."

She replied, "Trust me, he's gonna be in even _worse_ shape if he ever pulls a disappearing stunt like this again!"

The ever-observant prodigy happened to notice an unusual glint of silver held in the palm of Jack's hand. He inquired, "Hey, _what's - ?"_

Clenching his hand tightly around the Key, Jack abruptly rolled to his side, turning his back on everyone until he had managed to once again conceal the relic underneath his dark shirt.

Worriedly June asked, "J-Jack?"

His voice held an edge of impatience as Jack huffed and insisted, "I _said_ I'm fine."

Unsure of what to say to her obviously distressed son, June murmured, "Well, thank heaven Bill was able to figure out that this is where you were."

Jack half-turned his head and sarcastically said, "Oh, _really?_ And just how did Special Agent William Fowler manage _that,_ I wonder? He didn't bug our _cell phones_ or anything, did he?"

Fowler frowned but said nothing.

Frustrated, June said, "That's _not_ very funny, Jack. And even if he _had_ it wouldn't have done any good, seeing as how you left your phone at our _house."_

Jack replied, "Let me guess: that was the _first_ place you looked, right? Almost makes you wonder if I was _right."_

Looking at Fowler he asked, "Seriously, did you honestly think I wouldn't have suspected something and that I might have left it there on _purpose?"_

Seeing Fowler's eye twitch, Jack couldn't hold back a satisfied smirk.

Suddenly out of patience, June demanded, "What is _wrong_ with you, Jack? Why are you acting like this? And why _are_ you here? You _do_ remember that Ratchet had left specific instructions for everyone to stay away from this place!"

Fowler finally broke his silence. Gritting his teeth he said, "I've been wondering that myself, but right now I'm more interested in _how_ a teenager fresh out of high school managed to slip by dozens of highly trained military personnel to break into a top secret facility?"

Miko snorted derisively, saying, "What, you're _kidding,_ right? Isn't it obvious? Jackrabbit here learned how to sneak from the _best."_ She pointed both thumbs at herself and beamed.

Raf looked around and quietly asked, "Where's _Ratchet?"_

Everybody abruptly went silent. Fowler looked especially uncomfortable, his mind racing as he tried to think of a suitable answer to the million dollar question.

Scowling, Jack stood unsteadily to his feet. He shrugged off June still trying to help him, refusing any assistance from his mother. He glared angrily at Fowler and growled, "Tell them."

Fowler replied, "Tell them _what?"_

That was all it took.

Before anyone knew what was happening, there was a loud _crack._ The next thing they realized, Jack was standing over Fowler who sat on his ample backside while favoring his bruised jaw.

Miko blinked in disbelief and murmured, _"Whoa._ This scrap just got _real."_

**To be continued…!**


	5. Chapter 5 - OFF THE CUFF

_"JACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

June watched helplessly from the sidelines as two of the heavily armed soldiers forcibly restrained her son, while a third cautiously made sure that Agent Fowler was uninjured.

Fowler waved him off, grunting, "I'm all right."

Gingerly flexing his aching jaw, Fowler winced as he slowly picked himself up from the ground.

"Nice _hook_ you got there, son."

Furiously Jack snarled, "Don't _call_ me that, I'm _not_ your son. Besides, it was no less than you deserved, not after what _you've_ done."

Fowler frowned, "What are you _talking_ about?"

Still struggling to keep it together after his most recent experience with the Key to Vector Sigma, Jack was in no mood to bandy words. "You're still playing that game? Okay, _two_ can play." He motioned to the soldiers holding him and grinned nastily. "For starters, why don't you ask _these_ guys? They couldn't keep their mouths _shut_ about all the skeletons you've got locked in your closet."

Fowler shot the suddenly sweating soldiers a fearsome stare.

Raf and Miko were getting more confused by the minute.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"That's what _I_ wanna know!"

Clearing his throat, Fowler held out his hands and said in a placating tone, "All _right,_ Jack. I think you've said enou - "

Jack cut him off. _"No._ No, I don't _think_ so. I haven't begun to say _nearly_ enough. Why don't you _tell_ us, Agent Fowler? Tell us all about your lies and deceptions and fragging _cover stories,_ and when you're done with _that_ you can finally tell us what _really_ happened to our friend Ratchet!"

Raf's bespectacled eyes widened as he inquired, _"Ratchet?_ What's he - ?"

Miko hissed, _"Shhh!_ I wanna _hear_ this."

When no response from Fowler was forthcoming, Jack's livid glare bore into the man.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I overheard you speaking with your boss earlier today…_you_ remember, when you were bragging about how you planned to keep the three of us so busy that we wouldn't have time to even _think_ about the Autobots?" Jack contemptuously shook his head. "I bet _Commander Syn_ wouldn't be too happy to find out how badly you've screwed up, _would_ she?"

Fowler's eye twitched again.

Jack sneered, _"Still_ think everything's _all under control?"_

The tension was suddenly so thick it couldn't be cut with an Energon axe.

Without another word Fowler turned and nodded curtly to the squad of soldiers. They took the hint, letting go of Jack before promptly leaving the hangar.

Once they were gone the special agent finally broke his silence and asked, "Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Jack? Once this can of worms is opened there's no going back."

Miko loudly scoffed, "What's the _matter,_ Fowler? You worried we can't handle the truth?"

Looking back at her he earnestly replied, "In a word, _yes._ There's a lot more going on here than you realize."

Quietly Raf said, "Agent Fowler? Sir, I don't mean to sound disrespectful or anything, especially after all you've done for us in the past, but this is _wrong._ We have a right to know the truth. We _deserve_ it. I mean, the three of us have been a part of this almost since the very _beginning,_ haven't we?"

For an instant a strange look ghosted across Fowler's face as he regarded Raf with haunted eyes. He smiled sadly and answered, "Son, you have no _idea."_

He then glanced at everyone's expectant expressions and sighed resignedly.

"Okay, I guess we're doing this. Well, obviously Ratchet isn't _here…"_

Jack snorted, _"Obviously."_

Ignoring the sarcastic taunt, Fowler took a deep breath before saying, "I guess it all started right after _Darkmount…"_

…

"On behalf of the President and the Joint Chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet."

Within the shadowy interior of Hangar E, Agent Fowler stood atop a tall steel platform as he addressed the towering Autobots. On the floor below June smiled proudly at Jack while Miko and Raf beamed at one another.

Fowler continued with his off the cuff victory speech, saying, "I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication, because I for one owe you my life, my liberty and my future." With that, the special agent snapped to attention and saluted the members of Team Prime.

Optimus Prime inclined his massive helm in silent, solemn response.

Miko motioned towards the recently returned and reconfigured Autobot leader. "Okay, _someone's_ gotta say it: Optimus 2.0 is _rad! YEAH!"_ The overly exuberant girl couldn't contain herself any longer and leapt excitedly into the air.

Arcee crouched momentarily beside Jack, a fleeting look passing between the partners before she once again stood briskly to her pedes. She quickly rejoined the rest of the Bots as they began to mobilize.

Miko didn't know what to make of the sudden flurry of activity and asked, "What's going on?"

Jack explained, "The battle's over but the war has just begun, Miko. The Autobots may have won _this_ round but they're already in serious need of resupplying. If any of us are to stand a chance against Megatron and the Decepticons, we need to find more Energon and _fast."_

Raf elaborated, "That's right, and before we can do that we've got to put things back together here. All this stuff the Bots retrieved from the _Harbinger_ had to be disassembled in order to move it, and until we get the Ground Bridge up and running we're not going to get very far."

Ultra Magnus, the newest addition to Team Prime, was impressed with Jack and Raf's astute observations. "Well _said,_ humans."

Attempting to be at least somewhat cordial with his one-time authoritarian commander, the lone wolf Wheeljack forced a tight smile and said, "Why don't you come along with me, Chief? We can see about finding a decent Earth vehicle mode for you to scan."

Magnus grunted, "I…appreciate that, soldier. After that, the two of us can then make our way to the ruins of the Autobots' former base and hopefully recover something salvageable."

Stifling a groan, Wheeljack rolled his optics. _"Ooo,_ that sounds like fun."

Magnus swiftly corrected him, not missing a beat. "That sounds like fun, _sir."_

After the bickering pair departed, Arcee looked around and asked, "What happened to Smokescreen?"

Bulkhead answered, "I think the rookie said something about scanning new war paint."

Sporting a recent redeco of his own, Bumblebee warbled a high-pitched comment that caused Raf to laugh.

"_C'mon,_ Bee! You don't _really_ think that Smokescreen is copying your idea for a different paintjob, do you?"

Having remained quiet up until now, Ratchet loudly groused, "If you are all _quite_ finished with the idle chitchat, perhaps someone would be so kind as to lend a servo and actually _assist_ me?! This equipment isn't going to set _itself_ up, you know!"

Immediately the Bots were hard at work. As they went about their tasks, Miko whipped out her cell phone and began to take a series of photographs.

Perplexed, Bulkhead asked, _"Uhh,_ why are you taking pictures _now,_ Miko? We haven't even really _started_ getting the place ready yet!"

Miko giggled and replied, "Get with the program, Bulk! I want to get before _and_ after shots!"

The massive Autobot Wrecker shrugged, "I _guess_ that makes sense…sort of."

Jack was doing his best to assist the Bots with their labors when he abruptly stopped in his tracks. With an awkward chuckle he said, "I just remembered: today's my _birthday."_

Alarmed, June cried out in consternation. "Oh, Jack! I'm so _sorry!_ With everything that's happened to us in the last several weeks, I didn't even know what _day_ it was, let _alone_ that it was your birthday!"

He shrugged, "Mom, it's okay. It's just another day."

June glared hard at Jack and huffed, "When my only son turns 18, it is _not_ just another day."

Miko paused in her pursuit of the perfect pic and playfully punched her pal. She grinned, saying, "Darn straight! _Tanjoubi omedetou, Jakku!"_

Raf refused to be left out of the well-wishing and added, _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!"_

Self-conscious from all the unanticipated attention, Jack stammered, "Th-thanks, guys."

Fowler chimed in from his perch high above. _"Eighteen,_ huh? You know what _that_ means, Jack. Legally, you're an _adult,_ now."

Miko sighed enviously, _"Lucky_ is what you are. In Japan, you're not legal until you turn _20!"_

Raf said, "You aren't the _only_ one not looking forward to having to wait awhile, Miko. Even though the age of majority is 18 in Mexico, I've still got a long ways to go."

She ruffled Raf's spiky hair and giggled, "Why are _you_ in such a hurry to grow up, Raf? S'not like you want to get _married_ anytime soon, is it?"

Blushing, the young prodigy muttered, "N-no, of _course_ not." Hoping to divert any further embarrassing questions from himself, Raf turned to Ratchet and asked, "Do _Autobots_ do anything special on their birthday?"

Grumblingly Ratchet explained, "Oh, _puh-leaze._ We Autobots do not acknowledge the date of our creation like you humans do. We come into existence already fully self-aware and…well, _adult,_ for lack of a better word. After a relatively brief phase of maturation, that is."

Miko couldn't believe it. "I knew _Primes_ didn't party, but now you're telling me Bots don't even celebrate their _birthdays?_ That's just sad."

"Try not to let Ratchet get you _too_ down, Miko." Bulkhead smiled, "We just do things a little differently back home, that's all."

Arcee added, "On Cybertron we honor life during a planet-wide celebration called _All Spark Day."_

Raf gushed, "Wow, _cool!"_

Ratchet huffed, _"Yip, yip, yip!_ That's _not_ the point I was trying to make! It's just that Cybertronians simply show no outward sign of _aging,_ even though we do still recognize and acknowledge the passage of time. For example, Bumblebee here is the _youngest_ among us, whereas _I - "_

Miko grinned, " - are so old that your audio receptors are still ringing from the Big Bang?"

Sputtering, Ratchet replied, "My hearing is sharp as _ever,_ Miko!"

Miko snickered to herself and resumed her photo shoot. As she focused all her attention elsewhere, Jack glanced thoughtfully in Arcee's direction while she busied herself stacking empty Energon cubes.

"Say, Arcee…"

Without looking back she immediately cut him off. "Don't even _think_ about it, Jack. I may not be human, but you should _know_ better than to ask a femme how old she is."

Crestfallen, he replied, "S-sorry, Arcee. You're right, that was _dumb._ I-I…"

Slowly shaking her helm, Arcee turned to face Jack. She interrupted his apology, murmuring quietly so that only he could hear her.

"I'm old _enough,_ Smooth Operator."

Jack blinked in bewilderment at the teasing and yet somehow suggestive quality to Arcee's words. Intrigued, he was about to pursue the matter when his mother suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly enough to cut off his air supply.

On the verge of tears, June cried, "I must be the worst excuse for a mom _ever!_ I-I-I haven't done _anything!_ I mean, I haven't put together a proper party or gotten you any balloons or a birthday cake or gifts…!"

Jack sighed, managing to free himself before calmly responding, "Mom, it's okay…_really._ I don't really care for parties in the first place. Also, like you said, I'm 18 now. I'm a little bit _old_ for balloons. Besides, you don't need to be around a birthday cake anyway. You're _lactose intolerant,_ remember?"

Sniffing, June protested, "B-but you didn't even get any _gifts…!"_

He snorted, "Who _said_ I didn't get any gifts? The Autobots just beat the Decepticons in a major decisive battle, my family is together and everybody's safe…c'mon, I've got just about everything I could ever _want…"_

Jack's gunmetal-gray eyes were automatically drawn back to Arcee, following her lithe form as she gracefully walked by. Somehow sensing that she was under scrutiny, she peered over her shoulder and her shining azure optics met his intense gaze.

Wordlessly, a silent exchange passed between the two.

For just an instant Arcee smiled.

Jack returned the smile and dreamily murmured, _"…everything."_

Meanwhile Miko began to perform an impromptu pirouette, instinctively aiming her phone while blindly snapping pictures at random. Unknowingly she succeeded in getting a shot of Jack and Arcee, one that caught them in the moment as they shared an almost secretive smile, a moment now digitally preserved forever.

Fowler tiredly made his way back down to the hangar's ground level, having not gotten a wink of sleep in over 48 hours. He sighed, knowing _everyone_ was running on fumes.

As he passed by Optimus he apologized to the Autobot leader, saying, "Sorry about all the _dust_ in here, Prime. Hangar E was the best I could do on short notice, seeing as how Megatron and his goons blew your old base to Kingdom Come before they destroyed Jasper…"

There was an abrupt hush as everyone within earshot instantly stopped what they were doing.

Miko's cell phone fell to the ground with a clatter. A horrified expression on her face, she whispered, _"Wh-what did you say about Jasper…?"_

Fowler silently cursed to himself. In his exhaustion it had completely slipped his mind that Jack and the others had not yet been told _everything_ that had happened.

"I…I'm sorry, kids. I wasn't _thinking,_ I didn't mean to - "

Jack interrupted, "Wait, you're being _serious?_ Jasper was actually _destroyed?!"_

Fowler nodded lamely. "I'm afraid so."

Frightened tears already filling his eyes, Raf worriedly asked, "Our f-families…?"

June rushed to Raf's side and soothingly reminded him, "They're all perfectly _safe,_ Rafael. Remember when I told you and Miko that Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time?"

Numbly Raf replied, "I-I remember…I just…I never imagined…o-our _homes…"_

Fowler sadly shook his head. "All gone."

Raf immediately reached for his phone, frantically saying, "I've got to call my family and let them know I'm okay. It's been over two weeks since the Cons kidnapped us. They must be worried _sick…!"_

Miko sighed, "I hadn't even _thought_ about that. Guess I should probably drop my host parents a line and do likewise."

Fowler apprehensively cleared his throat before he said, "Sorry, but I can't let you kids do that."

Everyone stared at Fowler, not wanting to believe that they had heard him correctly.

Jack angrily protested, "Agent Fowler, _look_…if this is something about keeping things secret - "

"That isn't the reason, Jack. Not entirely."

"What are you talking about?"

"Special Containment Protocol G-1000 is still in effect, which means everyone from Jasper, Nevada is to remain securely isolated from the rest of the world until this mess is over and done with."

There was an impatient edge to Jack's voice. "You said that _wasn't_ the reason."

"You're absolutely right, son. Keeping secrets _isn't_ the issue here, but keeping everyone safe _is._ Like Raf said, it's been just a couple of weeks since the Decepticons took you kids hostage. They've already been aware of who you are for some time, which means they must have only recently figured out how to _find_ you, and _that_ means they probably now know who your _families_ are as well."

Flabbergasted, Miko whispered, _"Whoa."_

Fowler continued, "The Cons also know how much the Bots _care_ about you, and given the opportunity they won't hesitate to threaten your lives again…or the lives of anyone that _you_ care about. Unfortunately, any attempts by you to contact your families would only succeed in _endangering_ them. For now at least, we simply don't dare take any chances."

Recalling what she had said not long ago about how the Decepticons changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko and Raf into play, Arcee frowned and admitted, "Can't believe that I'm actually agreeing with Fowler, but he's right."

Jack also remembered how quickly the Cons managed to zero in on him after he had sent just one little text message.

Staring into the kids' eyes, Fowler knew he had no choice but to be brutally honest as he drove home the point. "You, me - every _one_ of us - we're _all_ targets now, more than ever before."

Blinking back tears, Miko was suddenly afraid as she timidly asked, "Wh-what about my _real_ parents in Tokyo?"

Fowler readily answered, "Already taken care of. I spoke with my contact in Japan and made sure that your parents were safe. They'll be under his protection and won't even _know_ it."

Miko sighed with relief and whispered, _"Yokatta."_

Raf wiped at the burning tears still pooling in his reddened eyes and murmured, "S-so, that's _it_ then. We can't go home. W-we don't even _have_ a home to go to…not anymore."

Fowler reached out and gently squeezed Raf's shoulder, hoping to be of some small comfort. "I'm sorry, son. I know this can't be easy for you."

Raf attempted to smile, saying, "D-don't worry about it, sir. It's not _your_ fault."

Miko tried to bring some cheer to the otherwise despondent situation. "Try to look at it like we're having an extended sleepover with the Bots, Raf! It'll be _fun,_ right?"

Raf started to tremble, the tears now streaming down his cheeks. "I…_I…!"_

"_R-right,_ Raf…?"

Raf suddenly fell to his knees and began sobbing. "…I _hate_ this! I don't want to _be_ in this war anymore! I-I want Mamá and Papa...a-and our _house…!"_

Bumblebee trilled helplessly, uncertain how to console Raf. The rest of the Autobots felt similarly, realizing that their young human friends were now experiencing what they had already endured for so very long: the loss of their home and the inconsolable knowledge that they couldn't go back.

Raf's pitiful cries quickly began to affect Miko as well.

"Aw _c'mon,_ Raf…y-you _know_ I can't take it when you cry like that…!"

In swift succession, _both_ were bawling.

Fowler froze, all at once not knowing what to do or say. June's motherly instincts kicked in but before she could do anything to minister to the kids, Jack beat her to the draw.

"It's okay, Mom. I've got this one."

Jack quickly sat down between Miko and Raf, protectively wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Guys, listen to me. It's going to be all right. Your families are in good hands and that's what _really_ matters. We can always rebuild our homes later. Things may seem bad now but trust me, we're gonna get through this…_together."_

Raf sniffed, "B-but what can _we_ do?"

"Exactly what we've _been_ doing all along, standing alongside the Autobots and doing our part, no matter how small. We may be little but we're _resilient,_ remember? One day we're gonna help the Bots beat the Cons and kick Megatron's tail across the galaxy!"

"Do…do you really think so, Jack?"

Jack nodded determinedly, "I _know_ so, Raf. And after that…? We can all go _home."_

Tearfully Miko asked, "Y-you promise?"

Jack nodded and smiled, "I promise."

The kids' cries gradually subsided. Completely exhausted from their long ordeal, they soon closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.

June's heart swelled with pride for her son who seemed perfectly content watching over his friends. She then turned to Fowler, more than a little concerned for the special agent. It had been so long since this nightmare had begun, and she knew the man was practically dead on his feet. Gently June rested her hand against his arm and whispered, _"The children are going to be fine. They've just been through an awful lot."_

Fowler's shoulders sagged and he turned away, muttering, "H-he was wrong. Rafael, I mean. This _is_ my fault…every _bit_ of it."

"How is any of this _your_ fault?"

Fowler didn't answer.

June pressed, "Agent Fowler…Bill, _look_ at me. What do you - ?"

When he whirled about to face her, Fowler's fierce expression made June automatically take a step backward.

"By heaven, I _swear_ to you…no matter what I have to do or whatever it _takes,_ those kids _will_ be able to go home and _soon._ I…I…" Fowler trailed off, worried that he might have unintentionally frightened June with his vehement vow. Suddenly unsure of himself, he rubbed at his tired eyes and apologized, "…I'm sorry, June. I-I'm going to go see about rustling up some blankets and put together some kind of decent living arrangements for everyone."

June smiled brightly and replied, "I'll help. After that we can _all_ get some much-needed rest."

The Autobots continued in their efforts to transform Hangar E into their new home, carefully moving in silence so that they wouldn't wake their slumbering charges.

Before exhaustion finally claimed him as well, Jack happened to see Optimus Prime watching him intently.

…

"What did any of _that_ have to do with what happened to _Ratchet?!"_

Fowler attempted to be patient with Jack as he replied, "I'm _getting_ to that."

June sighed, "Jack, try to calm down and hear him out…_please?"_

He grumbled, "Whatever."

Fowler resumed his explanation, saying, "So anyway, no one was more surprised than me just a month later when I was actually able to make _good_ on that promise…"

…

The Space Bridge burst into existence, its spiraling emerald energies illuminating the interior of Hangar E.

"Until we meet again, old friend."

Optimus Prime reached out and clasped Ratchet's servo.

Huddling close together, the humans watched as the Autobots stepped one by one into the space-time vortex and vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

Ultra Magnus.

Smokescreen.

Wheeljack.

Bumblebee.

Bulkhead.

Arcee.

Only Optimus remained.

The Last Prime stopped and looked back at his human family, scanning each face and committing them to memory. His fatherly gaze lingered a moment longer on Jack before he nodded a final farewell and turned away.

The Space Bridge closed behind Optimus and there was a lengthy silence.

Sighing tiredly, Ratchet picked up a Cybertronian wrench and began to dismantle a nearby console. _"Well!_ I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to get started on a little project that's _long_ overdue, namely reworking our Ground Bridge into a Space Bridge."

Confused, Jack asked, "Didn't you _just_ decide to stay here on Earth?"

Ratchet explained, "Yes, but if something happened to the Space Bridge on board the _Nemesis,_ I want to be prepared in the event that I need to get back home to Cybertron for whatever reason!"

Fowler looked pointedly at Miko and Raf, grinning broadly as he said, _"Speaking_ of getting back home…"

The kids could scarcely believe their ears.

"R-really?!"

"Wait, what about special protocol G-1000?"

Fowler replied, "War's _over,_ soldier."

Miko asked, "What'll we say when people ask us where we've _been_ all this time?"

Fowler shrugged, "Tell them the truth." Remembering who he was talking to, he quickly amended his answer and said, "Well, in a manner of_ speaking _anyway. If they ask - and trust me, they _will_ \- just say that you got separated from the rest of the townsfolk during all the craziness. You've been kept in protective government custody, and because of all the bureaucratic red tape your return simply got…delayed."

Raf slowly considered everything, finally saying, "That actually _works."_

The special agent grinned proudly. "And the truth shall set you free. C'mon, there's a certain bunch of worried folks who'll be _very_ happy to see you again. We don't want to keep them waiting, _do_ we?"

Miko and Raf's eyes both widened in tandem as they both realized. "Y-you mean…?"

Fowler nodded, "Just this morning I gave the all-clear for the citizens of Jasper to return home so they could claim any of their belongings that might've survived. We're scheduling it in shifts and I made sure that your families were at the top of the list. If we hurry, we might even beat them there."

Without warning Miko and Raf were weeping, only this time for joy. They immediately began hugging a very surprised Agent Fowler. He managed to endure the unexpected emotional display for several moments before awkwardly pulling away.

"All right, all right…_enough_ with the waterworks, already."

Miko wiped her eyes and asked, "H-hang on, so where are we supposed to _live?"_

Fowler answered, "Once I was sure the 'Cons were out of the picture, I've had construction crews working 'round the clock rebuilding Jasper. Temporary housing has been set up for the populace until the workers finish their job, but in the meantime we've already gotten certain essential institutions put in place."

"Uh, what's that _last_ part supposed to mean?"

June interjected, "It means that you kids get to go back to _school!"_

There was a loud slap as Miko facepalmed.

"School…oh, _joy."_

A wicked gleam in his eye, Raf excitedly cried, _"Awesome!_ And just in time for _final exams,_ too!"

Jack shook his head. "You are a sad, strange little man, Raf."

Fowler smiled before channeling his inner Army sergeant. He barked, "We don't have all _day,_ soldiers! Let's roll out!"

Already racing towards the huge hangar doors, Miko giddily shouted, "I call _shotgun!"_ She suddenly stopped in mid-sprint and groaned, "Scrap, I just now realized how _embarrassing_ my host parents are probably gonna be when they _see_ me again!"

Raf laughed, "Oh, you _know_ you love the attention!"

"Yeah, yeah…yuk it _up,_ boy genius."

Jack said, "You really should be a lot nicer to them, Miko. You _can_ be a handful, y'know."

Miko huffed, "Fine, whatever. I'll try not to _scare_ them so much this time."

Before the human members of Team Prime exited the hangar, Miko looked back and yelled, "Hey, Doc Bot! Graduation should be in about a month! Don't _miss_ it!"

Completely straight-faced, Ratchet looked up and queried, "What's a graduation?" Seeing Miko's gobsmacked expression, the old Autobot medic chuckled, "Not to worry, I wouldn't miss it for the _world."_

"See you _soon,_ Ratchet!"

…

"Are you _kidding_ me?! We already _know_ this, we were all there, _remember?!"_

Jack's fragile control over his raging emotions teetered on a knife's edge. In his mind, this was going nowhere fast. It certainly didn't help that he couldn't even _talk_ about why Fowler's account of the story had left him feeling so frazzled. Memories of his never-ending nightmare were already starting to stir, and the thought of reliving _that_ yet again while keeping it secret from his mother was unbearable.

Unconsciously clutching at the Key hidden beneath his shirt, he glared at Fowler and cried, "This has been a total waste of time! You don't want to tell us what happened to Ratchet? _Fine!_ I'll just have to look for _another_ way to find out what you're hiding! If _this_ was supposed to be your idea of the truth setting you free, then I don't want to be a _part_ of it!"

His threadbare nerves shot and his patience all but exhausted, Jack started to make his way towards the exit.

"That is _enough,_ Jackson Darby!"

Jack stopped in his tracks.

Clenched hands balanced on her hips, June scowled dangerously and warned, "I'm only going to say this once, young man: I don't care if you're 18 years old or 100, you had better march back over here and _listen."_

Jack looked back at his mother and hesitated, debating whether or not to comply. After almost a minute of weighing his options, he grudgingly rejoined everyone.

Fowler paused briefly before deciding it was safe to go on.

"For what it's worth, everything that I've told you up to this point ties together. You see, it all went down that very same evening…"

…

Fowler groaned out loud as he slowly trudged back into the hangar.

"Sweet Lady Liberty, I'm glad _that's_ taken care of! Everyone's settled, safe and sound and back home!" Stretching his aching back, he chuckled, "Hard to believe that it's been over five years since this craziness first started! Now that it's finally _over,_ I just might request some personal leave and - !"

Fowler stopped in mid-sentence, finally noticing the open Space Bridge portal. Ratchet stood motionless in front of the vortex, the surprise on his weathered faceplate indicating that he hadn't been expecting visitors.

Fowler attempted to be casual as he commented, _"That_ was fast. Already finished your little science project, huh?"

Hesitantly Ratchet answered, "N-no, not exactly. This particular Space Bridge was opened by the _Nemesis_ on Cybertron."

Looking around, Fowler realized that all the Autobots' systems in the hangar had been deactivated. He frowned and demanded, "What's going on, Ratchet?"

Ratchet sighed, "I-I didn't want to worry any of you, but…something has occurred on Cybertron, something that requires my immediate assistance."

Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach as Fowler asked, "Is everyone all right?"

Ratchet's optics darted about nervously before he responded, "It-it may be nothing, but…" He trailed off, catching himself before adding, "…but I'm taking every precaution, just in case."

The medic motioned towards the darkened control consoles. "Everything has already been shut down and locked with an encryption code that only _I_ know. Without any Autobot warriors present on Earth, I won't run the risk of hostile forces compromising our technology. Humanity has endured more than enough hardships because of us and I refuse to endanger you further."

Before he stepped into the swirling emerald light, Ratchet looked back.

"Hopefully this won't take long. Please look after everyone while I'm away…_especially_ the children." Ratchet smiled sadly and admitted, "Much like Nurse Darby, I _worry."_

Hesitating for only a heartbeat, Fowler saluted and said, "Godspeed, Ratchet."

Ratchet replied, "Take care, Agent Fowler."

In a flash he disappeared. The Space Bridge closed and Fowler was left alone in the dark.

…

Fowler muttered, "It all happened so _fast._ One minute Ratchet was there, and the next he was _gone._ I stood there for the longest time, trying to figure out what in the Sam Hill I was going to do."

"Y-you mean to tell me, you knew all _along_ that Ratchet left Earth because something _big_ was happening on Cybertron?"

If anything, Jack was angrier than _ever._ Despite the fact that Fowler had finally come clean, the only thing the troubled teen could think about was that the nightmarish dreams and visions that the Key had caused him to see had already come to pass.

_Oh God, by now I might be too late! Arcee m-might be - _

Jack's mind instantly stamped out the stray thought, refusing to even _consider_ the possibility.

His voice quavering with rage, Jack growled, "You've known this for a whole _month_…and you didn't even bother to _tell_ us?!"

"I…listen, Jack. You have to understand…"

"Understand?! Understand _what?!"_

Fowler tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,_ "Look,_ Jack…I had hoped and prayed that Ratchet would soon return, but after a week passed and it became clear that he _wasn't_ coming back, I had no choice but to put the base on high alert and Hangar E on lockdown."

"No _choice?_ Okay, I give up! Why _is_ that, exactly?!

Fowler snapped, "Because my biggest concern was that whatever was happening on _Cybertron_ might somehow find its way here to _Earth! _That whole _month_ I watched and waited, giving myself a few stomach ulcers stressing about an imminent attack! I was on the verge of requesting that we shut the whole blasted _base_ down and relocate to another site!"

He fixed Jack with a steady, penetrating gaze and said, "That's when _you_ decided to play Sam Fisher and snuck in here. Just out of curiosity, how _did_ you get the Autobots' systems back online? Ratchet had everything in here locked up tighter than Starscream's aft in a nosedive, but somehow _you_ managed to - "

The raven-haired youth all but exploded. "ARE YOU _SERIOUS?!_ I don't _believe_ this! After the way you kept the truth hidden and then made up all those lies, you think you can start asking _me_ questions?!"

Upset by all the shouting, Raf winced and attempted to cover his ears.

Miko noticed Raf's discomfort and remembered how he had reacted similarly at graduation when his parents began to argue loudly. Why did it seem so familiar even _then?_ She moved without thinking, draping her arm around his shoulders. Quietly she asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

He smiled shyly and answered, "It…it's nothing."

Meanwhile Jack continued to yell at Fowler. "You had no _right_ to keep this from us! We could've _done_ something! We could have _helped!"_

"Scrap _yeah,_ we could!" Miko butted in, all bluster and bravado. "We still _can,_ too! Lemme break the ol' _Apex Armor_ out of storage and we can start bustin' heads…_Wrecker style!"_

Without warning Fowler roared, "STAND _DOWN,_ SOLDIERS!"

Everyone looked back at him with mouths agape. He exhaled deeply and said, "There's nothing we can do…not _this_ time."

Miko demanded, "Why _not?!"_

"Because Ratchet never got a chance to finish his work on his Space Bridge project, remember? The only reason he was even able to make it to Cybertron in the _first_ place was because the other Bots opened a 'bridge from _their_ end."

Raf frowned, "But-but there _has_ to be a way!"

"I'm sorry, but we're stuck here."

Glowering, a frustrated Miko cried, "Th-this isn't _fair!_ The Bots did so _much_ for Earth! We _owe_ it to them to help!"

Fowler nodded, "I agree with you _completely."_

Miko and Raf were floored by Fowler's comment. When he gauged their shocked reactions, he chuckled bitterly, "What, you actually think I _like_ this? Every bit of military training and soldierly instinct I _have_ is screaming at me to go join the fight with the Bots! But then…" He closed his eyes and sighed, "…then I have to stop myself and remember that I'm in way over my head. Always _have _been."

Fowler looked at the kids and explained, "Earth's most advanced technology - _at its best_ \- is still light-years behind _anything_ that the Bots have, and even _if_ we somehow managed to tweak their tech and open a 'bridge to Cybertron…even _if_ we were able to put together an army and jump headlong into the abyss, there's still no telling _what_ we might encounter." He slowly shook his head. "The truth of the matter is that we're only human, and I will _not_ risk any more lives on what's almost assuredly a _suicide mission."_

Jack stared at Fowler with disbelief. "So in spite of everything we've been through with the Autobots, you expect us to sit around and do _nothing?!"_

Fowler replied, "I…I'm sure they'll be all right, Jack."

Jack screamed, "YOU DON'T _KNOW_ THAT!"

Attempting to soothe, June gently rested her hand atop Jack's shoulder and softly said, "Jack, you need to calm down. If you'll just give Agent Fowler a _chance - "_

Jack shook off her hand. "Give him a chance?_ Give him a chance?!_ Mom, how can you even _think_ of defending this guy, after the way he _lied_ to us?!"

June calmly replied, "Because…I was the one who _asked_ him to."

"_Wh-what?"_

The revelation was like a physical blow to Jack. Shocked to his core, he staggered backward.

Miko fumed, _"Whoa…_not cool, Mrs. Darby."

June ignored her and cajoled, _"Listen_ to me, Jack. I know that this _looks_ bad but - "

Jack spat, "Y-you're saying that this whole thing was _your_ idea?! _Lying_ to us…t-to _me…?! Why?! _What could possibly be so important to make you _do_ something like this?!"

Matter-of-factly, June answered, _"You._ What you've _been_ through. What you're _still_ going through."

Jack stared uncomprehendingly at her.

She almost laughed, "What, did you think I wouldn't _notice?_ We've only spent the last _month_ sleeping in the same tiny room of our makeshift living space and _trust_ me, it would have been _impossible_ for me not to hear you cry out Arcee's name in your sleep every single night!"

An icy chill raced up Jack's spine along with the sudden realization that the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

"Jack, I _know_ you're still having those terrible nightmares, just like I know how much you _miss_ her. You're _hurting,_ and…"

Furiously he snapped, "Y-you don't know what you're _talking_ about! Besides, what the scrap do my dreams have to do with you and Fowler _lying_ to us?!"

June looked at her son with heartfelt pity. He really _didn't_ know.

She smiled sadly and said, "If memory serves, _Optimus Prime_ once lied to you. About the Key to Vector Sigma, _remember?"_

Jack flinched, fighting the maddening urge to once again take hold of the selfsame secreted Key.

Oblivious to Jack's internal struggle, June continued, "I don't recall you ever complaining about it to _him,_ so please try to show me the same respect. Anyway, I became very concerned when your nightmares didn't stop and got noticeably worse over time…much more _intense._ Other things soon became apparent. Mood swings, chronic insomnia, depression…I had my suspicions but to be perfectly honest I was afraid to _say_ anything. About a week after the Autobots left Earth, I was at my wit's end when I happened to run into Agent Fowler."

Fowler picked up the reins and continued, "While I had been stressing about the possibility of yet another alien invasion, June was worried sick about you. Without even meaning to, we both opened up and began to discuss our mutual problems. As soon as she mentioned your nonstop nightmares, I realized that it was too much of a coincidence and agreed with her suspicions."

Impatiently Jack demanded, "Suspicions about _what?"_

June brushed away the tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she answered, "Even _without_ a medical degree it would have been impossible for me not to recognize the symptoms of PTSD."

"_Wh-what?"_

Tentatively Fowler interjected, "Unfortunately I've seen it happen during my time in the military, more often than I care to _think_ about. I know it's a terrifying thing to consider and I know you guys think you're practically grown-up, but the truth is you're still kids and you _did_ just experience two years of _war._ I've watched hardened career soldiers be broken by less action than what you three have seen. Nobody walks away from something like that unscathed…_nobody."_

Jack was speechless, realizing that they believed him to be shell-shocked!

Raf frowned and asked, "If _that's_ the case, then why aren't Miko and I showing any signs of psychological trauma? We seem to be doing just fine!"

Ironically it was Miko of all people who answered the question.

"B-because _Jack_ was always the one who protected us when the Bots couldn't, putting himself in danger and risking his own life...b-because of all the times I acted stupid and reckless! Of _course_ he'd be affected more than we would...! Oh, _Jack!_ I'm so sorry!"

Feeling attacked on all sides, Jack cried, "Y-you all think I've gone _insane_ or something! I-I'm okay, I'm just tired, that's all! I'm…I'm _all right!"_

Upon hearing that, June finally lost her temper.

"_LOOK_ AT YOURSELF, JACK! IS _THIS_ OKAY?! IS _THIS_ ALL RIGHT?! YOU'RE FALLING APART AND YOU DON'T EVEN _REALIZE_ IT!"

While June confronted her son, Fowler spoke quietly with Miko and Raf.

"This is exactly what we were so _afraid_ of. You see, June and I knew if you three learned the truth and that the Autobots might be in some kind of trouble, you would move heaven and earth to get yourselves involved. This is why we intervened the way we did, to _protect_ you. We saw what Jack was already going through and how the war had affected him, so we did everything in our power to keep it from happening to _you."_

"So _that's_ why you benched us?"

Fowler huffed, "You're _not_ being benched, Miko! What, are you _kidding_ me? I've _always_ been aware of how smart and resourceful you kids are. Why do you think I was so dead set to get you on Unit: E's payroll in the _first_ place? No, you just needed a quick, clean break from everything…a break from the Autobots' battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons, from the never-ending interruptions to your lives…from _all_ of it."

She protested, "B-but the Bots are our _friends!"_

"Believe me, I _know_ that…but remember that even _Ratchet_ wanted to make sure the three of you were kept safe and to prevent you from getting sucked into another war. Bottom line…? We _all_ agreed that you kids deserved a chance at a better life."

Nervously Raf asked, "Is-is _Jack_ going to be all right?"

Fowler sighed, "I _hope_ so."

The special agent watched concernedly as June continued appealing to her son.

"Jack, you've got to let us _help_ you before it's too late!"

"Mom, I promise you that there's nothing _wrong_ with me!"

"Listen to what you're _saying,_ Jack! All you're doing is bottling everything _up_ inside and it's slowly tearing you apart! If you don't talk about it and get things out in the open, soon all that's going to be left is an empty shell!"

Jack frowned, remembering when Miko had said something eerily similar. He turned to his friends and pleaded, "Miko, Raf…_say_ something! _You_ guys know I'm not crazy, _d-don't_ you?!"

Raf murmured, "W-we don't think you're crazy, Jack. We just…"

Miko cut in, "Maybe…maybe you should, I dunno, try listening to what they're saying."

Cautiously Fowler said, "Look, I understand that I'm probably the _last_ person you want to have _anything_ to do with right now, but please believe me when I say that I've _been_ there. I know from personal experience what you're going through, and if we don't do something about it _now…?_ It might last the rest of your life. _Please,_ Jack. Don't shut us out. Let us help."

Jack wanted to say something - _anything_ \- to stop this insanity and assure everyone else that he was perfectly fine. Yes, something _had_ indeed happened to him, but it _wasn't_ anything to do with the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Jack began to open his mouth, ready to tell all about the Key to Vector Sigma once again being in his possession, but at that instant he heard a voice echoing within his mind, the familiar and distinctive rumble of Optimus Prime.

_Jack, it is vital that you guard the knowledge of the Key's existence and keep it secret, even from those whom you call family. If anyone were to learn of it once more being in your care, their lives and those you care most about would be in terrible danger. It is a relic of the ancient Thirteen Primes, possibly the most important relic of them all, and there are those who will stop at nothing in an attempt to seize its power. Always remember, Jack. Always keep it close to your heart…_

Optimus' words and the memory of when he originally spoke them felt like a sudden crushing weight upon Jack. It wasn't until this very moment that he truly understood what Prime meant when he had warned that the burden would be one of the hardest to bear.

Jack gazed at the worried faces of his family, painfully aware that there was absolutely nothing he could do or say without inadvertently revealing the Key. To protect them, he knew he had to continue to remain silent.

He also knew with a cold certainty that the relic he carried wasn't finished with him yet.

Helplessly trapped in his own personal web of secrets, Jack sank to his knees and groaned, "I-I feel like I'm gonna be _sick."_

Miko walked over to him and gingerly wrapped her arms around Jack's trembling body. Raf immediately joined her, both embracing their friend.

Raf murmured, "Jack, it-it's going to be okay."

Miko nodded and said, "Believe me, I don't like this any more than _you,_ but whatever's happening on Cybertron…? If there's _anyone_ who can handle things, it's the Bots."

Jack was barely able to choke out the words. "But…but what if they _can't?_ What if…what if this is the _one time_ that they actually need our help? Arcee…sh-she's my _partner!"_ His voice hoarse with despair, he whispered, _"I-I mean, if anything ever h-happened to her…!"_

Jack abruptly stood to his feet and stumbled away from his friends.

June took in a deep breath and sighed. She had never been entirely certain before but there was no denying it, now.

_Jack loved Arcee._

June slowly walked over to her son and gently held him from behind.

Jack's heart hammered in his chest as he felt his control start to slip once again. His body trembled and shook but he steadfastly refused to cry. Unnoticed by anyone, his hand again reflexively clenched around the concealed Key and held on like his life depended on it.

June saw the agony he was in and it broke her heart. Tearfully she said, "Jack, you're my son and there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you…even _lie._ I'm so sorry for keeping the truth from you, but you've got to understand…y-you're all I've _got,_ and I can't bear the thought of _losing_ you!"

Jack reluctantly looked back at her and murmured, "I-I'm an _adult_ now, remember? Eventually you're going to _have_ to let me go."

"I-I know."

Jack's mother happened to glance over at Miko, seeing the frustrated tears trickle down her cheeks. June had long suspected the poor girl of having strong emotions for her son, and knew that this must be extremely painful for her. She continued to watch as Raf moved to stand resolutely by Miko's side. June noted the lonely, quiet intensity in his eyes and realized that apparently there were feelings of unrequited love going all around.

She turned her focus back to her son and entreated, "Jack…Jack, _listen_ to me. You've got to let _her_ go."

Jack's quaking body tensed and stiffened up. June knew he was going to fight her on this but she had to get through to him somehow.

Weakly he protested, _"I-I can't."_

"You _have_ to. You were right earlier, by the way. We _don't_ know what's going on with the Autobots. Then again, neither do _you._ They might be perfectly all right and Ratchet may have just decided to stay home. Honestly _none_ of us have a clue, but I am at least sure of one thing: you have to move on with your life, Jack."

June watched closely and saw Jack's body slowly but surely start to relax.

Jack tightly gripped the Key one last time before finally letting go. He then painstakingly pulled away from his mother's embrace. He sniffed as he let her see him, his face flushed with guilt and shame, his bloodshot eyes full of unshed tears.

She smiled at her only son and gingerly prodded, "Besides, _Arcee_ wouldn't want you to be miserable like this, now _would_ she?"

"N-no…no, she _wouldn't."_

His mouth quivered, not wanting to say anything more.

In a tiny, hushed voice, Jack finally whispered a single word.

"_M-m-maybe…"_

At that precise moment the long-dormant Autobot command center returned to life. Everyone gasped as they watched the huge lever that controlled the Ground Bridge remotely raised and a familiar emerald vortex subsequently burst into existence.

For a month Fowler had been preparing for this very moment. He hit a nearby button on the hangar wall and alarms began loudly blaring. Squads of heavily-armed soldiers appeared out of nowhere and stood at the ready, weapons trained at the swirling space-time portal.

Miko angrily demanded, "Wh-what are you _doing?!"_

As he produced a sidearm of his own, Fowler tersely replied, "What's it _look_ like, I'm doing my _job!_ That's no measly Ground Bridge, that's a _Space Bridge! _You know just as well as _I_ do that the Bots might not be in control of it, so we've got to be ready for anything! Now get behind me and find some _cover,_ blast it!"

Reluctantly the kids complied, having experienced Decepticon trickery and treachery far too many times.

A distant shadow appeared within the 'bridge.

Fowler yelled to the soldiers, "Hold your fire, but be ready to light 'em up if need be!"

The shadow drew closer.

Jack inhaled sharply. He _knew_ that shadow.

Ignoring his mother's frantic cries, he bolted from cover and ran towards the Space Bridge. With outstretched arms he stood in between the soldiers and the approaching shadow.

Fowler shouted, _"Get out of the way, Jack!"_

Fearlessly standing his ground, the raven-haired youth shook his head and said, "If you're going to fire, you're gonna have to shoot me, too."

Jack looked back and waited patiently for the shadow to emerge.

He didn't have to wait long. There was a sudden brilliant flash of light and the shadow instantly transformed into a familiar form, one sporting a lithe sapphire and silver chassis that hadn't been seen on Earth in a month. The beautiful Autobot femme who had haunted Jack's dreams slowly stepped into view.

"_Arcee…"_

Hearing her name she glanced down at Jack, only to walk right _past_ him before turning her attention back to the swirling vortex.

Jack didn't have time to ask her what was going on before _more_ shadows appeared. In rapid succession, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet also emerged from the 'bridge.

There was a moment as everyone looked expectantly at the Space Bridge, waiting for Optimus Prime to join them. The moment stretched on and on as the humans began to notice that the Bots all had a steely, unreadable expression on their faceplates.

Jack looked over at Arcee but she refused to look back.

Ratchet huffed as he hung his helm and stiffly stepped towards the 'bridge controls.

Jack blinked rapidly, his eyes darting back and forth between Ratchet and the vortex. Nervously his voice cracked as he stammered, "Wait…wh-what about - ?"

Ratchet closed his optics and lowered the lever, closing the 'bridge. The space-time vortex disappeared and there was silence.

The Bots cast uncomfortable glances at one another.

Fowler knew that look, having seen it far too many times _not_ to know. Slowly he shook his head with remorse.

June's hand reflexively covered her mouth as she realized what had happened.

Miko choked back a sob, reaching out to grab hold of Raf before she began to cry.

Raf crossed himself, doing his best to remain strong.

Jack stood alone, apart from all the others as he whispered, _"…n-no…!"_

Ratchet slowly turned to face the humans.

"H-hello, everyone. I...I am afraid I have some bad news…"

**To be continued…!**


	6. Chapter 6 - THE LAST PRIME

_"We have gathered together on this day to grieve for the greatest of us all."_

In the Alpha Centauri star system, twilight fell upon the planet of Cybertron like a funeral shroud as Rigil Kentaurus slowly descended below the steely horizon.

As they stood near the edge of the immense Well of All Sparks, Jack Darby and the other members of Team Prime listened with rapt attention to hear Ultra Magnus speak.

"On behalf of the Autobots, I would like to begin by thanking our allies from Earth for attending on such short notice. Moreso than any _other_ sentient beings in the universe, the humans deserved to be here, to stand with us, to…_to..."_

Without warning his words trailed off and he slumped abruptly, barely able to stand as he weakly leaned for support against the ceremonial dais. Ratchet hurriedly moved from his place next to the humans and scanned the Autobot commander's vitals. Self-consciously avoiding the worried expressions of those assembled before him, Ultra Magnus grunted as he attempted to ignore the pain from his recent injuries at the claws of the vicious Predacons.

The Autobots and their human friends had been reunited under the worst possible circumstances. After the end of the war and the subsequent rebirth of their home, by all rights this should have been a time of celebration for the Bots.

Jack grimly reflected that it had instead become a time to mourn a tragic and terrible loss.

He glanced over at his fellow companions, all of them struggling to put on a brave front.

For the most part they were dressed similarly, each attired in somber black. Even the bombastic Miko wore a conservative black dress, her wild pink-fringed hair done up in a bun and concealed in an old-fashioned wrap. Agent Fowler was the only one clad differently, wearing a United States Army class-A dress uniform.

Jack knew the special agent had once been a Ranger and that this was the proper military etiquette for a former soldier to show one's respect. However, he also couldn't help but recognize the mysterious rifle-green beret atop the man's head, the same one he had secretly discovered in Fowler's office.

Despite his lingering suspicions and doubts about the special agent, Jack didn't feel much like questioning the issue further.

To be honest he didn't feel much of _anything._ After his long ordeal with the Key to Vector Sigma, Jack was utterly spent. He was so physically and emotionally drained that it wouldn't have taken much to push him beyond the breaking point.

That was when the Autobots returned.

Jack's initial joy and relief that Arcee was still alive had been almost immediately overshadowed by the Bots' devastating news. In truth it should have shattered him but disturbingly the grief that he felt barely even registered. He felt _numb. _It was unnervingly similar to the sensation when the Key had forcefully separated his mind from his body.

Briefly he wondered about what his mother had warned him about, that unless he faced his bottled-up emotions they would one day consume him from within and leave nothing but an empty shell. He fervently hoped this was not already the case and that it wasn't too late for him.

Gazing out upon the eerily silent spires in the distance, Jack thought that Cybertron itself seemed to mirror his own present state.

From his current vantage point high atop the Well's rim, it honestly didn't seem all that different from the last time he had been here, even _after_ the Autobots had used the power of the Omega Lock to revitalize their dead homeworld. Although the planet was now no longer covered in total darkness, there was still no apparent sign of life anywhere.

Jack did take note of at least _one_ difference: the Well of All Sparks itself. Before, the Well had been nothing more than a vast, abyssal hole on the planet's surface, its stygian depths as black as night. Now, an intense shimmering glow - a _Wellgleam,_ he supposed - emanated from the center of the yawning pit, proof that the AllSpark had at long last been restored to the Core.

Everyone knew all too well _who_ had been responsible for its return.

Suddenly determined to finish what he had started, Ultra Magnus waved off Ratchet's offer of assistance and stubbornly forged ahead.

"While I regret that not _all_ of our allies from Earth could be present today, we can nevertheless take comfort in the knowledge that in our absence humanity will continue to be kept safe, thanks to the ongoing efforts of _Rescue Force Sigma-17."_

He then gestured in a wide, sweeping motion, diverting everyone's attention away from him and towards the statues encircling the Well. Titanic in size, they loomed over even the tallest of the Autobots.

"These statues once stood within the grand conference chamber of Cybertron's High Council of Elders. No one knows exactly when these ancient monuments were originally made, only that they are very, very old. What we _do_ know is that they are meant to be representations of the Thirteen, the original Primes created eons ago by Primus himself."

Ultra Magnus inclined his helm in the direction of the nearest statue, one so highly detailed that it almost seemed to be proudly parading the Prime's incredibly ornate armor. "From the first, _Prima,_ the wielder of the Star Saber and the original bearer of the Matrix of Leadership…" He indicated another a relatively short distance away, its stark form by contrast conspicuously blank and with no identifiable features. "…to the last, the nameless _Thirteenth Prime,_ he who according to legend used the power of his very Spark in the Primes' war against the Chaos Bringer."

"Long after the War of the Primes and their subsequent disappearance from our world, it was said that in times of great need, noble Cybertronians arose to become Prime and lead our civilization out of crisis."

Using the crude claw that had replaced his ruined right servo, Ultra Magnus pointed towards another set of statues standing just outside the inner circle of Primes. Significantly fewer in number, it was immediately apparent that these had been crafted much more recently.

"Sadly, most of what was once known about these noble heroes has been lost to the ages. Now we but know of only two." He faced one of the newer statues and said, "Once a mercenary, Sentinel Zeta became a member of Cybertron's proud Elite Guard and united our world against a dire threat, eventually leading us to victory and a Golden Age of peace and prosperity. Despite his many failures and shortcomings, in the end he remained true to the title of Prime. Because of this, we will forevermore remember him as _Sentinel Prime."_

"However, today we are here to honor another." Ultra Magnus slowly turned and looked upward to reverently regard the _other_ statue, one poised almost protectively over everyone present and whose valiant visage was instantly familiar to all.

"I am confident that among us there are many stories, many epic tales telling of his bravery and heroism, of his nobility and sacrifice. There are likely _so_ many in fact, that they would quickly fill Iacon's fabled Hall of Records to overflowing, and any endeavor to recount them all would ultimately prove futile. Indeed, even if we spent a score of lifetimes slogging through the massive walls of text, I suspect we would discover nothing short of_ eternity_ would be sufficient time. How then, can we possibly honor him when mere words are woefully inadequate? The answer is simple: We _cannot."_

Ultra Magnus then turned back to those assembled and said, "I will nevertheless, in the words of the humans, give it my _best shot._ Today, we stand together to pay our final respects to our leader, _Optimus_…the Last Prime."

At the moment Optimus' name was mentioned, Jack briefly sensed something. It was so slight that at first he wasn't certain if he had imagined it or not, but for just an instant he could have sworn it felt like the rumble of an earthquake.

Not appearing to notice anything out of the ordinary, Ultra Magnus spoke on.

"Long ago during an age when Cybertron had fallen into a state of apathy and despair, there was a humble Bot named Orion Pax who saw the desperate need for change. He recognized our race's potential to become something more than what we were…to _transform_. When the Great War eventually broke out across Cybertron, he did not hesitate to act and took on the role of Prime. Now forevermore known as Optimus, he led the Autobots' struggle against the tyranny of Megatron and the Decepticons. Yet even then, even to the Decepticons, he was always willing to extend his hand in _peace."_

Most of the humans as well as several Bots cast painfully obvious glances at Knock Out, the newest addition to the Autobots' ranks. Jack understood their misgivings but also wasn't blind to how the former Decepticon nodded in response to Ultra Magnus' words, almost as if he had resolved to be worthy of the trust that had been placed in him.

"Believing in his Spark that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, Optimus vowed to stop Megatron's mad lust for domination. To that end, he opted to safeguard the AllSpark - the wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born and ultimately returns - by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy and keeping it out of Megatron's servos."

"The War for Cybertron reached a tipping point and the Decepticons appeared to be unstoppable. The Autobots endured bitter hardship and countless battles, but despite the overwhelming odds stacked against us Optimus refused to give up hope, and we managed to persevere in the face of certain defeat time and time again."

"When the war made its way to Earth Megatron's reign of terror was finally ended. At long last, after centuries of endless conflict, we were able to return home."

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Unfortunately, the ensuing peace was extremely short-lived. Optimus took his leave of us, embarking upon a quest to retrieve the lost AllSpark. We divided our remaining forces on Cybertron, beginning the reconstruction efforts while also dealing with fugitive Decepticons and the renewed threat of the Predacons. During these dangerous times, _Unicron_ returned."

The humans couldn't help but flinch at the mere mention of the name. It was still unsettling to remember that the body of the ancient Destroyer of Worlds formed the core of the planet Earth, and if he ever awoke from his eons-long slumber it would mean the extinction of humanity.

"Freed from the confines of his physical form, Unicron's dark Anti-Spark soon found the lifeless husk of Megatron. Reborn and twisted into a slave of the Chaos Bringer, the possessed Megatron was forced to return to Cybertron where he threatened to tear our world asunder. He would have succeeded were it not for Optimus, who returned in time to free Megatron and seal Unicron away for all time within the indestructible Reliquary of the Primes."

"The experience changed Megatron. The Warmonger of the Decepticons, whose credo had always been _peace through tyranny,_ finally experienced firsthand the true meaning of oppression, and thus lost his taste for inflicting it. Before he disappeared, Megatron declared that the Decepticons were _no more."_

"Sadly, Megatron was not the _only_ one irrevocably changed. In order to both protect the AllSpark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for Optimus to empty the Reliquary's contents into the Matrix of Leadership. His own Spark could no longer be separated from the multitude of others within him, and for all intents and purposes, Optimus was now _one with the AllSpark."_

Ultra Magnus grimaced, silently struggling to keep his emotions in check as he recounted Optimus' final moments among them.

"We tried to save him, as he had so many times in the past saved _us_. However, even when we suggested turning to Vector Sigma like we did before, it fell upon deaf audio receptors. Optimus reminded us that to not return the AllSpark to the Well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron. Moreover, because the Matrix had to be relinquished with the AllSpark, it could not be restored or passed down to another. Optimus' fate was sealed, for his quest _had_ to be completed."

His gruff voice caught on the last word, and almost a full minute passed before Ultra Magnus was able to go on.

"From the beginning Optimus had always been known as the _Last of the Primes._ Surely he must have appreciated the irony of that sobriquet, especially given his next words to us…"

"_But while this may very well mark the end of the Age of Primes, leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix. And in my view, you have each acted as a Prime. As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots: keep fighting the noblest of fights."_

In his mind's eye Ultra Magnus could see it as if it were all still happening.

Optimus had taken one last lingering look at everyone before blasting off into the sky. Like a crimson comet streaking through space he soared high above the Well of All Sparks. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he turned in midair and engaged his afterburners, performing a breathtaking power dive.

In a flash Optimus Prime was gone, disappearing forever into the Well's dark depths.

Ultra Magnus closed his optics and for a moment there was silence.

And then…

In a low melodic mantra Ultra Magnus began to intone the liturgy of the Passing of Primes, reciting ancient passages from fragments of the Covenant of Primus. It was an old Cybertronian dialect, recognizable only to the Autobots and a single small human.

Raf had remained steadfast and strong up until this point, but upon hearing the mournful words of the liturgy he finally broke down and could not stop himself from crying.

Abruptly the dam burst and all the humans began to sob with grief…all that is, save _one._

Hurriedly turning away from the others Jack hid his face, hoping that no one could see his outwardly unruffled demeanor. He wanted to cry…_desperately._ However, it was almost as if a switch inside him had been turned off. Try as he might, he simply couldn't feel _anything._

_M-maybe it's already too late for me._

Without warning there was another quake, no mistaking it this time. As the ground rumbled beneath their feet, the startled humans looked around with considerable alarm, not knowing quite how to react given their present circumstances.

Jack couldn't comprehend why the Bots didn't seem bothered by the reverberating tremors. He forced himself to keep in mind they were on an alien planet and a _living_ one at that. Perhaps this was simply a normal, everyday occurrence on Cybertron. Who _knows,_ maybe the slumbering Primus was _snoring._

The frustration from all the uncertainty combined with the realization that Optimus Prime was gone forever was suddenly too much for Jack to bear. Automatically his hand gripped the Key concealed beneath his shirt.

Unbidden, the words came to him.

"_Always keep it close to your heart…"_

Jack heaved a weary sigh, yearning for a sense of assurance that refused to come.

Mercifully the troubled teen found the persistent low rumble oddly soothing. The lingering vibrations began to calm his frayed nerves and slowly but surely he began to relax.

For just an instant his tired, haunted eyes closed.

…

Jack's eyes snapped open and he found himself _elsewhere._

Hemmed in by a seemingly endless expanse of darkness, Jack wondered for a split second if the Key to Vector Sigma had once again transported his consciousness to another plane of reality.

Looking down he was surprised to see Miko and Raf both sound asleep and huddled up against him. Someone had covered the three of them with a large woolen blanket.

His mystified mind raced frantically.

_Wh-what's going on? Wh-where - ?_

As his eyes gradually adjusted to the shadows, Jack recognized his surroundings and it clicked. He was inside Hangar E, the Autobots' base when it was still in the early stages of being put together.

As crazy as it sounded, he realized that he had been transported back to his last birthday, to the night following the battle of Darkmount!

Still gazing at his two slumbering friends, he couldn't hold back a fond smile. They had both been through so much and he was happy that they were finally able to get some long overdue rest.

Jack huffed tiredly. Despite not understanding why this was happening, he decided to embrace it and just go with the flow.

Realizing that the mysterious rumble had not yet stopped, he started to question what might be causing it when the hangar doors suddenly opened.

A thin sliver of moonlight from outside pierced through the gloom. What little light it provided was more than enough, as it alerted Jack to the previously unknown presence of a huge figure standing nearby.

It was unmistakably Cybertronian.

He gasped, not recognizing the towering dark silhouette. Immediately thinking that a Decepticon intruder had somehow found them, Jack desperately looked around for the Autobots.

The hangar was empty.

_Wh-where did all the Bots go? Th-they wouldn't leave us alone and unprotected, would they?_

Jack didn't want to believe this was actually happening, but after their recent grueling ordeal he wasn't about to take any chances, not when the Cons were aggressively hunting for them and _especially_ when he currently couldn't discern friend from foe.

As quickly and quietly as he could, he gently disengaged himself from his friends' surprisingly strong grip and stood to his feet. Looking back at them he sighed with relief. Thankfully Raf and Miko were still fast asleep. Jack worried if they woke up it might accidently alert this intruder to their presence.

Jack's improvised plan was to distract the intruder and lead them away from his friends. He silently made his way downstairs. The further down he went, the louder the rumble became.

_So far, so good. Big Bot over there still hasn't budged._

Jack got as close as he dared, and without making a sound hid behind a large metal column. Holding his breath, he chanced a quick glance.

He flinched, squinting at the shockingly bright lights that abruptly shone through the open hangar doors. As they cast their glow inside, they revealed the so-called intruder as none other than Optimus Prime.

Jack softly exhaled the breath he had been holding, chiding himself for forgetting Optimus' newly reformatted chassis created by the last vestiges of power from the Forge of Solus Prime.

The rumble was almost uncomfortably loud as a massive vehicle roared into view, evidently the source of the noise. It entered Hangar E and once inside came to a stop, its powerful engine sounding like the whine of a jet engine before shutting down.

Painted olive drab, the vehicle looked like a bizarre cross between a heavily armored transport truck and a futuristic tank. As Jack watched, the driver's side door opened. Special Agent Fowler climbed out and began speaking to Optimus.

Idly Jack wondered if the man _ever_ got any sleep.

"…what we have here is an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle, designed by the finest engineers in our M.A.S.K. division."

Optimus replied, "Thank you, Agent Fowler. This will most certainly do."

A blue beam of light shone out from Optimus' cerulean optics, sweeping across the entire length of the vehicle as he scanned its form. The entire process took only seconds, providing him with a complete schematic that was instantaneously downloaded to his T-cog.

Meanwhile Fowler produced a steaming cup of coffee and drank a mouthful of the potent, highly caffeinated brew, answering the question of how he had managed to stay functional after all this time.

Jack chose that particular moment to step into view.

Upon seeing him, Fowler nodded indifferently and said, "Oh…hello, Jack." He took another huge swig before Jack's presence fully registered. His eyes widening with alarm, he promptly sprayed hot coffee everywhere.

He demanded, "Wh-what are _you_ doing up and about?! This is a top-secret military prototype, son! Y-you shouldn't be _seeing_ this!"

Stifling a chuckle, Jack nonchalantly answered, "Well, seeing as how Optimus just scanned your little Tonka truck for his alt-mode, this really isn't going to be a secret for much longer, now _is_ it?"

Fowler continued to sputter until Optimus gently interrupted.

"If I may, Agent Fowler…I was just about to take myself on a test drive. Perhaps Jack should accompany me and I can emphasize the importance of keeping secrets?"

Fowler rolled his eyes but conceded, saying, "Fine, fine. Just don't stay out _too_ late. His mother worries."

When the special agent saw that Jack was suddenly hesitant to leave his friends, Fowler smiled knowingly and said, "Don't _you_ worry, either. I promise I'll keep a close watch on them while you're away."

Jack returned the smile and gratefully replied, "Thanks, Agent Fowler."

In a blur Optimus transformed into his new vehicle mode and opened the door. Jack hopped in and they departed.

For a long time the two traveled in silence. An hour passed before Jack happened to look out the window and noticed the waning crescent moon in the night skies overhead.

Under his breath he muttered, _"Scrap…"_

Optimus asked, "Is something wrong, Jack?"

"I'm sorry, I-I just happened to remember that it had been a full moon the night when Team Prime reunited…you know, after we had been on the run from the Cons for about a week." Jack frowned before adding, "That was three weeks ago…three weeks since everything turned upside-down."

Jack slumped in his seat and sighed, "Sorry, Optimus. I know this is nothing new for the Autobots, but for us…I-I mean, losing our homes like that and being forced to let go of our old lives…well, it hasn't been easy. Nothing makes _sense_ anymore. I-I guess…I just wish things had never _changed."_

"The absence of change is _not_ stability, Jack. Only the dead remain the same."

"Wh-what?"

"A long time ago I said something similar to Cybertron's High Council, when I beseeched them to consider that the time had come for a _new_ path to be taken."

Without warning one of Optimus' tires struck a large rock. Jack was tossed and jostled about the interior, glad he had worn his seat belt. His raven hair disheveled, he peered outside and realized that at some point when he wasn't paying attention they had left the main highway and were now on a very rough dirt road.

Jack breathlessly asked, "Where _are_ we?"

Optimus pulled to a stop at the rocky base of a towering mountain. When he didn't answer, Jack shrugged before getting out and stretching his stiff limbs.

The Last Prime transformed into robot mode and stood silently.

As Jack worked out the kinks in the muscles, he slowly studied his surroundings. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and cried, "Wait, I _know_ where we are! This is _Boundary Peak!"_

"I once wrote a report about it in school. Boundary Peak is supposed to be the highest point in Nevada. It gets its name from its close proximity to the boundary between Nevada and California. There was some controversy over where the actual boundary was, but it got legally settled back in 1980." Jack looked up at the mountain and grinned, saying, "I always wanted to try hiking to the summit, but never seemed to find the time."

He glanced over at Optimus and frowned when he saw the Prime's grave expression.

"Optimus? Are-are you okay?"

"No, Jack. No, I am not."

"Wh-what's wrong?"

With some reluctance Optimus said, "I…fear that my recent brush with death has affected me more than I realized."

Cautiously Jack asked, "D-do you remember what happened when you were…I-I mean, did you…did you _see_ anything?"

"I remember…" Optimus paused before continuing, _"…darkness_…cold…then, _light._ That was when I _saw_ him."

"Who?"

"My mentor…_Alpha Trion._ At first, I was uncertain if it was truly _him_ standing before me."

"D-did he _say_ anything to you?"

Optimus paused again, a faraway expression in his optics.

"Alpha Trion said…_many_ things. He told me that it seemed my time had come, but expressed confusion when I hesitated. I explained that I did not fear joining with the AllSpark, but for the fate of the Matrix of Leadership. He attempted to reassure me by saying my successor would learn to be a Prime, as _I_ once did."

Suddenly Optimus physically jolted as he recalled his mentor's _next_ words.

"_Take my hand, Optimus…and join me. Join with the AllSpark."_

Realizing that reliving this experience was uncomfortable for the Autobot leader, Jack mentally kicked himself.

"I'm sorry, Optimus! I-I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place!"

"It is…all right, Jack. My encounter with Alpha Trion was simply…_unexpected."_

"The other Autobots don't really talk about him much. What he was like?"

A nostalgic look appeared on Optimus' faceplate, something that was almost but not quite a smile.

"If it had not been for Alpha Trion, I would not _be_ Optimus Prime."

Jack was instantly intrigued, and so Optimus began to tell the tale. He hearkened back to a time _before_ the Great War…a dark time of apathy and despair…a time known as the Age of Rust.

…

Cybertron had narrowly escaped total extinction.

Forced to cut itself off from its many colony worlds, Cybertron's relatively small population that had survived fell into a deep state of shock. When it was discovered that Energon was in extremely short supply, society teetered on the brink of collapse.

Fearing a planet-wide riot, the ruling High Council attempted to reestablish some sense of order by returning to the old caste system of Form and Function. Although he was a member of the Council at the time, Alpha Trion vehemently spoke out against the repressive system and began discussing the dangerous direction civilization was heading with the Council's leader, Sentinel Zeta Prime.

They disagreed, Sentinel blindly insisting the caste system preserved society and that individuality would otherwise tear it apart. He honestly believed that it was the only way to save his people from themselves.

Alpha Trion realized that Sentinel Prime had fallen victim to the same sense of hopelessness that had taken root across their home planet.

Resolving to find something to restore not only Sentinel's heart but also that of _all_ Cybertron, Alpha Trion secretly journeyed deep into the wastelands of the Sea of Rust, a desert-like area of unstable planetary matter and molecular flux that constantly emitted a collection of corrosive gasses. He searched high and low until he finally found what he was looking for: a tiny aerial protruding out of the ground.

As he approached the long-forgotten communications node, a holoprojector emerged from the swirling dust and rust which in turn formed an image of a glowing golden sphere. Alpha Trion knew this was only a holographic avatar and not the real thing. Its _true_ form was hidden deep underground, extending throughout Cybertron like the fine filaments of a human nervous system.

Alpha Trion thanked _Vector Sigma_ for meeting him on such short notice.

…

"Wait, _what?!"_

Optimus paused as Jack stared at him wide-eyed, reeling with what he had just heard.

"What is the matter, Jack?"

"R-Ratchet once told me that only a Prime or one chosen by a Prime could access Vector Sigma. If that's _true,_ th-then that would mean Alpha Trion was-was…"

"…one of the original Thirteen Primes." Optimus finished for him, pleased that Jack was able to figure it out so quickly.

His mind blown, Jack quietly murmured, _"H-holy scrap."_

As he attempted to process this startling new information, Jack thought about his _own_ encounter with Vector Sigma. He couldn't help but wonder if what he had seen then was nothing more than a hologram as well.

Meanwhile Optimus continued with the story.

…

Alpha Trion greeted Vector Sigma, the intermediary between him and Cybertron's living Core. He recalled when he and the other Primes had originally created it, a computer capable of interfacing with Primus himself, a vast artificial intelligence so close to being alive that nobody could be certain if it was or wasn't, one that served not only as the repository of the wisdom of the Primes but oh so much more.

Alpha Trion appealed to Vector Sigma, speaking of the crisis on Cybertron. Imploringly he said, _"I need something to galvanize the will of the people…to inspire and challenge them."_

He had, of course, been referring to the Matrix of Leadership. However, it was not yet the appointed time for the relic to reveal itself.

Instead, a flat, hand-sized object appeared, seemingly pushing itself out of the ground at Alpha Trion's pedes.

Apha Trion instantly recognized it, remembering it once a part of his brother's golden armor.

He whispered, _"The Badge of Vector Prime."_

This relic, this Artefact of Power, was the token of hope to be given to Sentinel.

Alpha Trion thanked Vector Sigma and bid him farewell as they parted company.

Returning to Iacon, Alpha Trion was alone as he studied the Badge. Before making the journey to see Sentinel Prime, he set it down and gathered his thoughts. When he did so the Badge reacted unexpectedly with his own Artefacts, the oracular Covenant of Primus and the reality-bending Quill.

The Badge of Vector Prime began to hum and Alpha Trion realized whatever was happening was drawing power directly from the Artefact. He attempted to pick it up but was jolted by a prodigious shock, causing him to drop the Badge onto the open pages of the Covenant. It burned white hot with the energies coursing through it, searing a permanent burn mark of its irregular polygonal outline onto the book.

Strange signs and symbols began to materialize on the pages of the Covenant, appearing and disappearing with such speed that Alpha Trion was only able to discern single words or phrases. What few runes he did manage to interpret spoke of events that had not yet occurred, prophesying of a rising darkness in the distant future.

Before he was able to make any clear sense of it, the runes vanished and left no trace that they had ever been there. Only the still-smoking mark of the Badge remained.

Shaken by the experience, Alpha Trion later met with Sentinel Prime and passed to him the ancient Artefact. After doing so, he once again urged that the caste system be done away with.

Sentinel did not budge, and in frustration Alpha Trion pointed out one of the glaring examples of the ever-growing unrest he had thus far observed: a previously nameless miner turned gladiator turned revolutionary, one who now called himself _Megatronus,_ after one of the original Thirteen Primes. Megatronus also defied the caste system, vowing to challenge Cybertron's corrupt leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals.

Alpha Trion knew that if something was not done and quickly, civil unrest would soon transform into civil war. It was no longer a possibility, it was a _certainty._

Sentinel snorted derisively, ignoring the impassioned warning. Furthermore, he believed that the Badge was merely a disingenuous ploy to garner his favor. He thanked Alpha Trion for the gift, assuring him that he planned to keep the little trinket as an adornment for his armor.

However, his patience was at an end.

Using his authority as Prime, Sentinel officially expelled Alpha Trion from the Council, dismissing him to the Hall of Records. The last words he spoke were, _"Cybertron has no need of you anymore, Alpha Trion. Disappear and let the dust cover you!"_

…

Jack angrily muttered, "What an absolute _tool."_

Optimus replied, "Despite his actions, not even Sentinel deserved his ultimate fate."

…

Sequestering himself within the Hall of Records, Alpha Trion acted on his own judgment and encouraged his student Orion Pax to befriend Megatronus, hoping Orion's optimism would temper the gladiator's violent urges.

It was during this time that Megatronus saw fit to modify his name to _Megatron._

Following soon after Alpha Trion's expulsion from the Council, there was a series of mysterious attacks. A synchronized string of explosions took place less than a cycle apart, first in Blaster City, then the Sonic Canyons (where legend had it, Vector Sigma was said to be located), then Six Lasers over Cybertron, Polyhex, Stanix, and finally Uraya.

Meanwhile Sentinel Prime paid it all no heed.

Normally a reclusive leader, Sentinel made a rare public appearance in the city-state of Altihex. Believing that he had nothing to fear, he was shocked when it too was attacked.

What made this attack stand out from all the others was that this was the first time the attackers identified themselves, calling themselves _Decepticons._

They also claimed to do what they did in the name of Megatron.

Surviving eyewitnesses claimed that a fusillade of ion bolts hammered into Sentinel's torso before he fell. He disappeared without a trace, and for a very long time no one knew if he was alive or dead.

In the aftermath of the attack, the outraged High Council demanded Megatron be brought to justice.

Heedless of any consequences to himself, Orion publicly protested that Megatron was not involved with what had happened, feeling that his friend's massive ego would have compelled him to claim responsibility for the attacks if he were indeed behind them. He also requested that Alpha Trion arrange an audience with the High Council in order to clear Megatron's name as well as his own, and so that they would have the chance to propose their shared vision for a just society.

All of Cybertron held its collective breath and anxiously awaited the outcome.

…

Jack murmured, "This must've been the day Ratchet told us about, when you and Megatron had your big falling out?"

Optimus nodded sadly. "Megatron proclaimed the need to overthrow the old guard with force, whereas I did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. When I was chosen by the Council to succeed Sentinel as the new Prime, Megatron felt betrayed and his once-noble goals and ideals became corrupted."

He went on, "Alpha Trion had been frantic to prevent all-out war, but when he helped us secure an audience before the High Council, it only succeeded in _starting_ the very war he feared."

"_Scrap."_

"Indeed."

…

The Great War between the newly christened Autobots and Decepticons spread across Cybertron like wildfire. Many battles were fought, many lives lost. The peaceful planet was soon laid waste.

Centuries passed.

Then, in the heart of the death and destruction, a _miracle_ happened…

"_Orion, look! It's Sentinel Prime!"_

Leading a small team of Autobots, Orion Pax allowed himself to be captured and thereby gained access to infiltrate Kaon Prison. He had discovered that Sentinel was still alive, being held prisoner in a maximum security bunker in one of the prison's lower levels.

When they finally found him, Sentinel's battered body was held fast and bound to a monstrous-looking torture machine.

"_Wh-what do they have him hooked up to?"_

Without warning the unspeaking Decepticon Soundwave appeared and attacked, blasting them all with a deafening barrage from his sonic cannons. A terrific battle quickly ensued, with Soundwave deploying his Mini-Con minions Frenzy, Rumble and Laserbeak, all to no avail. The Autobots soon emerged victorious.

The damage Soundwave incurred was substantial, but the Decepticon re-energized by using energy drawn directly from Sentinel Prime's Spark. He then cruelly fired a final blaster shot at the helpless Sentinel before escaping.

Orion knew it was bad. Worriedly he said, _"Hold on, Sentinel. We'll get you out of there."_

Sentinel gasped, _"A…noble sentiment, Orion…b-but I am afraid…I am…dead already."_

…

Jack frowned, remembering his earlier words and feeling guilty for having said them.

Optimus continued, "Sentinel's wounds were fatal, but somehow he managed to hang onto life for a precious while longer."

"Kneeling at his side I told him I never meant to usurp what was his. He replied that the title of Prime must inevitably pass away, and that he had held it for longer than he should have. I assured him that he was true in the end, and that he would be remembered as such."

"Closing his optics, Sentinel lay silent. For a moment I believed him dead, but then he spoke again, saying that before he could become one with the AllSpark he still had one last duty to perform as Prime..."

…

Sentinel's servo trembled as it reached up and took hold of the Badge of Vector Prime that adorned his armor. Pulling it free, he offered it to Orion.

"_I-I was…wrong. I believed…this r-relic to be…a mere…k-keepsake of the Ancients…wh-when it is…s-so much more. It…it represents hope, Orion. It is…the Key…th-the Key to…the future."_

When his successor accepted the relic, Sentinel smiled with approval.

Then, he died.

Sadly Orion said, _"Let's…bring him home."_

Sentinel Prime's lifeless chassis was returned to Iacon.

"_High Council, I return with a fallen hero."_

As Orion Pax gently set down Sentinel Prime's body, the pitifully few Council members that still survived responded by intoning, _"Till All Are One."_

_Orion said, "Times have grown desperate. The Autobots crave your guidance."_

"_The Council exists only to choose the Primes. It is the Primes' directive to lead and protect."_

"_There are no Primes."_ As he spoke the words Orion winced at the sobering realization.

"_Even now, you still reject your calling? For too long have we watched the other Primes fall to their pride and greed, but you…your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. Megatron has infected the very core of our world. You must journey to the Core and remove this blight. Failure would doom us all."_

Orion did not hesitate and declared, _"I will accept the burden…with all that I am."_

"_Arise - "_

…

" - Optimus?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"_L-listen,_ I'm really sorry for interrupting again but I have to _know._ This thing, th-this Badge of Vector Prime…you said Sentinel called it a _Key._ W-was it…?"

Optimus wordlessly produced the thing in question, a gleaming fusion of metal and crystal that floated and spun slowly in mid-air above his open servo.

Jack whispered, _"…the Key to Vector Sigma!"_

Momentarily mesmerized by the sight of the ancient Artefact of Power, Jack said, "Ratchet once called it one of Cybertron's most important relics."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Indeed, and it is _because_ of the Key's singular importance that I originally entrusted it to _your_ safekeeping, Jack."

"But I still don't understand why you picked _me._ I'm nobody special."

The Last Prime bluntly replied, "With respect, Jack…I _disagree._ I chose you to carry the Key to Vector Sigma for many reasons…not only because you are wise and courageous beyond your years, but also because you made the decision to spare the life of _Megatron."_

Jack was startled. He had never told anyone of his little conversation with the Decepticon Warlord, not even Arcee.

"Y-you _know_ about that?"

"On the day of the cave-in, Megatron was helpless…buried by hundreds of tons of rock. With but the simple push of a button, you could have ended his existence. And yet, you did_ not._ Even after he goaded you into finishing him off, you instead showed him mercy. I believe that _says_ something about you."

Jack muttered, "Yeah, it says I ought to have my _head_ examined. Look, I-I didn't do anything that anyone _else_ would've done in my place."

Optimus silently marveled at how quick the troubled teen was to casually dismiss something that he himself viewed as one of the primary defining moments in Jack's young life. It was a choice that even _he_ wasn't certain he would have made were their positions reversed.

Feeling humbled, Optimus hung low his massive helm and knelt before Jack.

"Forgive me."

Incredulous, Jack asked, "F-for _what?"_

Guiltily Optimus answered, "For my outright deception when I first passed the Key to you…for putting your life in terrible peril…for forcing such a heavy burden upon one so young…but _most_ importantly, for not asking for your forgiveness sooner."

"It-it's okay, I know you did what you had to do. I'm just glad I was able to help, because given the chance I'd do it again in a _heartbeat."_

"You and your friends have _already_ done so much, Jack…sacrificing your normal lives and asking for nothing in return."

Jack replied, "We could say the same for _you,_ Optimus. My whole _planet_ would've fallen to the Decepticons _years_ ago if you and the other Autobots hadn't given up…well, _everything!_ Every single human being on Earth owes you their _lives!"_

Optimus was silent for a long time, his cerulean optics shining as he gazed intently at the Key.

Finally he rumbled, "If anything, Jack…my most recent brush with death has reminded me how _uncertain_ life can be. Thus, I must be more prepared than ever for the future and for the inevitable _change_ that it brings."

Jack thoughtfully pondered his words for a moment and then said, "You didn't bring me out here for a test drive, _did_ you?"

Once again Optimus was surprised by Jack's insight.

"In war _and_ in life…_anything_ is possible. As such, if something were to happen to me again, I would find comfort in the knowledge that the future was in safe hands…" He looked pointedly at Jack and finished, "…_your_ hands."

"_M-me?"_

Raising his huge servo, Optimus held out the Key.

"Make no mistake, Jack. If you opt to carry this once again, there will be no turning back. The Key will change your life in ways you cannot yet imagine. It will be a great responsibility…indeed, the burden hardest to bear."

Jack smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Optimus. Mom _raised_ me to be responsible."

He reached out and the ancient relic responded, almost seeming eager to return to Jack's charge as it quickly transformed itself to a smaller size.

As he had done before, Optimus solemnly passed the Key to Vector Sigma to the young human. The Autobot leader's baritone voice was low and rumbling when he spoke.

"Jack, it is vital that you guard the knowledge of the Key's existence and keep it secret, even from those whom you call family. If anyone were to learn of it once more being in your possession, their lives and those you care about would be in terrible danger. It is a relic of the ancient Thirteen Primes, perhaps the most important relic of them all, and there are those who will stop at nothing to seize its power. Always remember, Jack. Always keep it close to your heart..."

He paused only for an instant before adding, "...for that is where you will always remain…in_ mine."_

"_O-Optimus…"_

"You have a _good_ heart, Jack…one truly worthy of being a Prime. I could not be more proud of you if you were my own child."

Moved beyond words, Jack rubbed his burning eyes and struggled not to break down in front of Optimus. Somehow he managed to eke out the words,_ "Th-thank you."_

Taking a deep cleansing breath, he succeeded in burying the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Once that Herculean effort was accomplished, Jack placed the Key in his pocket and resolutely repeated the words from what felt like a lifetime ago.

"I won't let you down."

Optimus nodded silently in response and then stood back to his full height.

In an attempt to lighten the heavy mood, Jack remarked, "You know, it's a good thing Ratchet managed to figure out your contingency plan after you gave me the Key the _last_ time. Otherwise everybody might've gotten stuck with _me_ as, I-I don't know, some kind of honorary _Prime…!"_

"Yes?"

Jack's mouth abruptly dropped in absolute astonishment.

Optimus' faceplate was unreadable as he asked, "What if I were to say there _was_ no contingency plan, Jack?"

_Is-is he being serious?!_

Optimus then graced him with a small but unmistakable smile.

Dumbfounded at first, Jack began to laugh.

Apparently, Primes _were_ capable of humor.

"Happy Birthday, Jack."

…

Jack opened his eyes.

Blinking rapidly he tried to be inconspicuous as he looked around him, stressing that he had actually fallen asleep during Optimus Prime's funeral. He was incredibly relieved when he realized Ultra Magnus was still intoning the liturgy. Surreptitiously glancing at his watch Jack's gunmetal-gray eyes widened in disbelief. Hard as it was to believe, the entire experience of remembrance had lasted no more than a minute.

At first Jack wondered if he had somehow dreamt the whole thing, his wandering thoughts happening to latch onto a particularly intense memory. Taking its bizarre brevity in real-time into account, he then began to question if the Key to Vector Sigma had once again taken control of his mind, making him relive the memory for whatever mysterious reason. However, the relic had been eerily silent since yesterday, not showing any of its previous tells of glowing electric blue or chiming musically.

Confused and unsure, he frantically played and replayed the entire scenario over and over again until finally, Jack was forced to admit that he simply did not know. His beleaguered brain was already on overload, having seen so much that didn't make a bit of sense. He honestly considered himself lucky to remember his own _name…_

Jack's racing thoughts skidded to a screeching stop.

…_remember…_

Recalling the mysterious vision the Key had previously shown him, he suddenly considered the possibility that maybe what he had seen yesterday wasn't a vision at all, but a _memory._

Jack then asked the million-dollar question.

_If that's true, wh-whose memory was it?_

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus finally uttered the last of the liturgy. Responding in unison, the members of Team Prime ardently declared, "Till All Are One."

Visibly weary, the Autobot commander collected himself before continuing with the eulogy.

"Some may question why we stand assembled here at the Well of All Sparks and not the Crypt of the Primes located in Iacon, where Optimus would have joined an entombed lineage of leaders reaching back as far as there has been history on our planet."

"Thousands of years ago when we laid Sentinel Prime to rest in the Crypt, the War for Cybertron was raging and there was no time for the elaborate ritual that would normally accompany the entombing of his body. Ironically, now that peace has finally been restored and there is more than enough time for the ritual, we have no body to bury."

"Thus, we have instead gathered together in what became Optimus' final resting place, fittingly the same location where all life _began_ on Cybertron."

Ultra Magnus leaned against the dais as he experienced another wave of pain. Unwavering in his resolve, he held up his good servo and once again prevented Ratchet from helping him.

Gathering his remaining strength, he grunted before saying, "Just before he vanished from our lives, Optimus' Spark appeared before us and spoke one final time…"

_"Above all do not lament my absence, for in my Spark I know that this is not the end, but merely a new beginning. Simply put…another transformation."_

Ultra Magnus' face saddened for a moment, a small wistful smile appearing on his faceplate.

"Those of you who have fought beside me know me to be what our human allies…" He paused and corrected himself, "…what our human _family_ would call 'by the book.' In all my centuries of serving under Optimus' command, I have never before disobeyed a direct order. That is, until _now."_

Painfully drawing himself up, Ultra Magnus gazed up at the stalwart statue of Optimus and said, "Forgive me, sir, but I-I _will_ lament your absence…with every bit of my _Spark."_

He then nodded curtly to Team Prime. The Autobots instantly stood at attention and moved into position, standing in a row next to one another.

"As Optimus was indeed the Last of the Primes, we will celebrate his life on this day by upholding the same ancient tradition that the Thirteen held eons ago after suffering the loss of one of their own."

The Bots raised their massive arms and their servos transformed accordingly. A blistering volley of blaster fire streaked up into the dark skies above, the humans holding their ears against the deafeningly loud noise.

When it seemed to be over, Fowler whispered to Ratchet, asking, _"Was that the Autobot equivalent of a 21-gun salute?"_

Ratchet smiled and answered, "Not exactly."

Without warning the skies lit up in a breathtaking pyrotechnics display of light and color, illuminating the faces of human and Autobot alike.

The kids couldn't help themselves as they began to laugh aloud in childlike wonderment, exclaiming, _"Fireworks!"_

It didn't end there. In response to the lightshow above, the entire surface of the planet Cybertron became aglow. Towering spires and structures that had once been dark now glittered like precious jewels.

Suddenly everyone heard a strange sound. After a moment they recognized it as _cheering._

The startled humans gasped as previously hidden Cybertronians started to appear from out of nowhere, all of them shouting for joy.

Ultra Magnus raised his voice triumphantly and cried, "On this day, we _shall_ remember the life of Optimus Prime! On this day we _shall_ remember the lives of all those who have fallen! We shall remember and never _forget,_ for _this_…this is _All Spark Day!"_

A jubilant chorus of affirmation thundered in response across the whole of Cybertron.

Still standing alone, Jack didn't join in with everyone's laughter. Instead, he merely stood there in quiet awe. Feeling something unexpected on his face, he reached up and was surprised to discover a stray tear trailing down his cheek.

As he wiped the teardrop away Jack smiled, comforted to discover that he wasn't as far gone as he had worried.

Suddenly he felt the unmistakable sensation of someone's eyes upon him.

He turned and froze in mute shock.

Her azure optics held the exact same expression of unmistakable, barely restrained yearning when they had last spoken a month earlier.

The two locked gazes and discovered they were utterly unable to look away from one another.

Jack felt an unexpected hope blossom in his heart as he whispered her name.

"_Arcee…"_

**To be continued…!**


End file.
